Age of Apocalypse: Redux
by Doosri Pistole
Summary: An AU to the Age of Apocalypse. Basically dealing with ScottJean and Remy. My first fanfic. Finished... I really should have posted it as finished a while back... :p Me bad.
1. Prologue

X-Men Age of Apocalypse: Redux  
Author: Javed Chaudhry  
  
Beta'd by: A Lid.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men. Damn. I do own Sammael and Archanfel, as well as Behamen, and the Prelate's Rumik, Lumina and Quja. I also own all the other Externals mentioned, except Candra, Sinister and Exodus.  
  
Authors note: This is based (and I mean loosely) on the Ages of Apocalypse that Marvel took out, but I changed some things, it's an A/U to that. I also added a few characters. I have never read them, but have a vague idea of they were like. As such I have not named Gambits team (which I am pretty sure was called the X-ternals, but since I wanted Sinister and the other Externals from the actual X-men to be Externals, I called it Roulette) what it was and neither are the people the same, oh and there is no X-factor, just two teams, X-men and Roulette, anybody not mentioned is probably dead. Oh and a few other things are different. I also wanted to add that this story was inspired by two other stories I have read. They were all set in AoA, and one had Betsy in custody, and the other had Sinister and Cecilia Reyes. Now I really can't remember what the authors name was, but if you ever read this, I wanted to make it clear I haven't intentionally infringed on your ideas, but loved them and wanted to take it further. Oh yeah and Scott's armor is like that from the actual AoA, just he has a cape and it's purple not yellow, and he has both eyes. That's all I wanted to say. Oh and please be kind in your reviews, this is my first fanfic, and I don't know too much about AoA as I've not read any comic, but read a synopsis, so this won't be very much like what the actual AoA is (probably). OH and Xavier's still alive as of the beginning, Legion didn't kill him, and there's no Bishop (yet). The basic history is just that Apocalypse started his assault twenty years early.  
  
Just to make it clear I'll write down who's what.  
  
The good guys: The X-men: Magneto: Erik Magnus Lensherr Rogue: Marie Weapon X: Logan Phoenix: Jean Grey Colossus: Piotr Rasputin Shadowcat: Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde Nightcrawler: Kurt Wagner Scarlet Witch: Wanda Maximoff Quicksilver: Pietro Maximoff Angel: Warren Worthington III Iceman: Robert Drake  
  
Roulette: Gambit: Remy Lebeau Renegade: Gavin Fury jr. Marrow: Sarah Storm: Ororo Munroe Mystique: Raven Darkholme Psylocke: Elizabeth Braddock.  
  
Moira Mctaggert Emma Frost Banshee: Sean Cassidy  
  
The Bad guys:  
  
Apocalypse: En Sabah Nur  
  
Externals (Apocalypse) Sinister: Nathaniel Essex Candra Exodus: Bennet du Paris Sammael: Kar' Toman Selavayne Archanfel: Ivan Braithwaite  
  
High Prelate Cyclops: Scott Summers Prelate Havok: Alex Summers Prelate Polaris: Lorna Dane Prelate Lumina: Sylvia Ferguson Prelate Rumik: Helena Kahn Prelate Quja: Kan Berrona.  
  
Dark Beast: Henry McCoy  
  
Wild cards: that is against Apocalypse, but may also be X-men or Roulettes enemies. Externals: Asmodeus: Argorian Devinrok Galaire: Meghann Blaise Astaroth: Yakker Kurenti Behamen; Sonnara Delnoman Gilgamesh: Kairan en' Ulas  
  
Juggernaut: Cain Marko Black Tom Cassidy Sabretooth: Victor Creed Toad: Todd Tolensky Mastermind: Jason Wyngarde Blob: Fred Dukes  
  
That done, onward.  
  
Prologue The smiling boy  
  
Scott Summers sat looking down at the calm water of the pond. He could see his reflection. A young boy, with a slightly mischievous grin looked back at him. He watched the swans swim quickly across the lake. He felt silly watching those swans. They were some of the last remaining swans in the world. A thing of beauty, now slowly dying out. That wasn't too different from all the other animals in the world. Scott sighed; it was all because of that lunatic Xavier. He had started to rebel against the master and because of that they had been plunged into war. Scott was extremely glad when Xavier's men had been routed and destroyed by his own adoptive father Sinister and his compatriots. Xavier himself was in hiding, Apocalypse had decreed that he must be killed. Scott suddenly noticed someone across the lake. It was a young girl, about his age and she was looking right at him. Scott stared back. She had been watching the swans too by the look of her. Noticing Scott looking back she smiled and waved at him. Scott was about to do the same when suddenly a flash of blinding pain hit his head. The next thing Scott knew he was lying on the grass a bit away from the lake and a pair of eyes was looking at him worriedly. A pair of bright green eyes. Scott blinked to get rid of the throbbing in his head. He shook his head, knowing it would be futile, these flashes and headaches had been becoming more and more common as he grew older. Sinister had said it was nothing to worry about. Yet he had looked pleased and a little worried. Scott hoped he would not need to be taken to Cecilia or Dark Beast. Cecilia tended to mother him and Dark Beast was just plain scary.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Scott looked at the girl again, now sitting next to him, not bending over anymore.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just something that happens if I stay out too long."  
  
"Oh, good, I was really worried. One second you were sitting there the next you had cried out in pain and fallen back. I hurried over and got you on the grass and then you came to."  
  
Scott winced. He had cried out. For some reason that was bad. He couldn't tell why, though. He wanted this girl to think he was not a sissy. He still didn't know why though.  
  
"What's your name? Mine's Jean, Jean Grey."  
  
"Scott Summers."  
  
Jean Grey? That was a nice name.  
  
"So where do you study Scott Summers?"  
  
"I study at home only, my father teaches me, and Cecilia, sometimes."  
  
And so they became friends. They walked along the lakeside, talking about swans. They both agreed, the swans were beautiful, and it was sad they were dying out. Even so Jean was quiet when Scott was done ranting about Xavier. He turned to ask her what was wrong and their heads bumped as she turned to look up at him. Scott took a step back, but Jean stumbled and he grabbed her to steady her. "What is it, Scott?"  
  
Scott was looking into her eyes. They were drawing him in. Which is why his answer came out so distracted. Jean seemed to also be going slow, her next question came out more slowly, as if she had to think hard of what she was saying. Scott said something in reply, but he had no idea what it was, and Jean didn't look like she had heard. He came closer to her and cupped her face with his hands. That seemed to be the right thing to do. She sighed softly as his lips came closer to hers. Suddenly Scott was being yanked backwards. Jean yelped, and stared as Scott was pulled away.  
  
"Who-?"  
  
Sinister looked down at Scott, fury thundering in his eyes. Scott gulped.  
  
"I am disappointed in you Scott." Suddenly he turned to Jean. "Go home, young Miss Grey, your parents must be waiting for you. This is not a safe place to be at this time of the day anyway."  
  
Jean backed away and turned and ran. Scott looked up at Sinister. Sinister was looking back at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Father I'm sorry about sneaking away from home, I just felt like I had to be here."  
  
'Quiet Scott, I'm not angry with you about that. I told you before that every time you had a flash, you must come to me immediately. You had a flash five minutes ago, yet I find you cuddling up to a girl when I came back. As to her, you will never see her again, you can do much better, as for your headache, this will hurt, but it will keep away the pain and will speed up the flashes so that they stop eventually."  
  
Scott barely comprehended what was said, when a needle was jabbed into his arm. The pain that came then drowned out the throbbing, drowned out his scream, drowned out everything. Blackness. Scott slumped into Sinisters arms. Sinister picked Scott up and walked back, his eyes glowing red. Everything was going to be fine, Scott's mutation was manifesting in a different way, it must have been the accident he had when his real parents had been killed by him, so that he could procure the two Summers children. The two mutants who could be the most powerful, whose blood would help in destroying Apocalypse. Destroy Apocalypse and help him in ascending to the throne.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Jean ran and hid behind the reeds watching as Sinister stood next to the boy. Jean knew who he was of course. Mr. Sinister, one of Apocalypses Externals. The man who had led the charge against Charles Xavier. Her parents had been friends of Xavier, though they were not mutants. She herself Uncle Charles had tested as a telepath and taught her to shield herself. That was before Sinister had destroyed his team, the X-men, and paralyzed him waist down. She knew that Sinister was not a good man and she shuddered to think of what he wanted with Scott. She knew he wouldn't have detected she was a mutant, Xavier had taught her how to shield that as well. If he had he would not have let her go. Apocalypse had ordered all mutants to be captured after the X-men had been defeated. The X-men, Jeans friend's brother had been part of that group. He was now dead, killed at the hands of the Prelates.  
  
Jean looked at the young boy who had come millimeters to kissing her. Funny thing was she hadn't even tried to stop him. She did not know why but it had seemed right. She had never kissed or been kissed by a boy. She was only 14 years old. She had thought she would, when she grew up and got married. Now she knew what she had to do, she had decided when she heard that Xavier had been forced into hiding. She would join Xavier in defeating Apocalypse. She had to, as a mutant it was her duty.  
  
She suddenly saw Sinister plunge something into Scotts arm. Scott screamed then, a cry of pain that tore at her heart. She screamed with him, but stopped in case Sinister heard her. Scott spasmed where he stood, jerking horribly. Jean felt tears well up in her eyes. Somehow the thin little boy who had smiled at her just hours ago had lodged himself in her somewhere, and she felt as though a part of her had died as he fell. Sinister had killed him, Jean shuddered with rage and pain as she saw Sinister pick up Scott's body and take it away.  
  
Jean ran, ran as if the fires of hell were chasing her. She didn't stop running until she reached her home, and then she ran into her room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------  
  
Prologue The Little Gambler  
  
The dark halls called to him, but he stood fast. There would be time enough; right now he needed to wait. Henri Lebeau heard the soft sound of feet hitting the rooftop. He turned. His adopted brother stood there, brushing off his shirt. He looked up and smiled, "Hope y've not been waitin' too long Henri. I jus' needed to take a leak, which I did jus' b'fore comin here."  
  
"Non, my brother, I've not waited long. Let's go though; the Assassins may wake up soon."  
  
"No Assassin c'n handle Remy Lebeau."  
  
Henri snorted, before shooting off a line and zooming through the air, he heard a thwip as he landed on the grass in the garden. A muffled thump came from behind and Remy came up next to him.  
  
"Woah, Henri, you din' have t' go so quickly. Remy jus' arrived!"  
  
Henri smirked, as Remy scowled at him. Suddenly Remy got distracted and started sifting through his pockets. He was mumbling about something, most likely his deck of guards. Henri did not know of once when Remy ever was without his cards. As it was Henri lost to him in playing cards every time. He also needed to start playing with cards. Even their father Jean-Luc Lebeau never managed to beat him, and he was supposed to be the greatest card player of the guild. Not counting Tante Mattie of course, she was on par with Remy. Then again she was not exactly part of their guild alone. She also went to the Assassin guild for healing purposes. Henri looked at the older boy, calmly standing again, waiting for the guard to pass the window. He wore sunglasses, even at this time of night. The red eyes would have demanded that of course. Red on black eyes.  
  
Those eyes turned his way.  
  
"Let's go Henri, th' sooner we're done here, th' quicker I can go to de casino."  
  
Henri sniggered as they made their way into the hallway. The room was supposed to be just up ahead. Sure enough a guard stood there. He was alert, very much so. This would not be easy. Remy suddenly grinned, and Henri felt nervous immediately. Remy's plans were usually successful, but they were risky, very much so. The worst thing was Remy took the most risky part on himself, each time, and that was not acceptable to Henri. Remy told him his plan and Henri felt like there was lead in his stomach. This was not going to be pretty.  
  
Henri walked and stood in a shadow. Remy hidden behind a statue began making farting noises. From his vantage point, halfway up the wall, in deep shadow, Henri saw the guard jerk Remy's way. The guard looked around and then made his way cautiously towards where Remy was. As he passed him, Henri dropped and ran. The guard heard nothing. He went around the corner and then Henri heard a voice of shock, then a muffled thump. Henri though was in the room. There it was, the crown of Kalza. Henri removed all the electronic security. Then he picked up the crown and put it in the bag, which he bound to himself using a thick cord, covered with extremely strong adhesive. Remy came in then.  
  
"We need to move Henri, th' guards were alerted b'fore I was able to knock out laughing boy back dere'"  
  
Henri grimaced. They turned and ran out of the hall. They got into the garden and aimed at the wall. Their lines shot out in tandem and they quickly jumped. A shot rang out, and then Remy was falling. Henri looked down at his brother. The guards were closing. He needed to save Remy. Before he could do anything though, Remy had thrown his cards. They flew at the guards, who threw their hands up and skidded to a halt, expecting explosives. Remy shot another line and swung up next to Henri. The guards realized what Remy had thrown, and angrily began shooting again. Remy grinned at Henri and they swiftly shot their lines and swooped down into the blackness below. As they dropped onto the walkway below, they heard Assassin swoopers flying overhead, looking for them, undoubtedly.  
  
"Let's go Remy."  
  
"Non, you go on ahead, I gotta check out th' new casino, 'member?"  
  
"Henri shook his head, and shot out a line flying away. His parting words came back on the wind. "Don't be such a gambler Remy. You'll lose one day."  
  
Remy laughed. Henri had no idea what sort of gamble Remy was going to make now. He was going back into the Assassin guild. To meet Belladonna Boudreaux. The assassin guild master's daughter and his lover.  
  
Remy laughed as he shot his line again. He loved flying, nearly as much as gambling.  
  
Belladonna was in heaven. Remy Lebeau was more than just a 16-year-old thief; he was a damn good lover. She gasped again as he bit her thigh, again. Her pale blonde hair fell on his head as she sat on the bed, naked, head bent over him. He was kneeling in front of her, opening her legs with his hands, face burrowing in. As he began administering to her she threw back her head and began to moan softly. He sensed her growing frenzy and pushed her back, looking down at her with those red on black eyes. She shivered as he mounted her. As he began thrusting, she lost all coherence, and began to cry out, louder and louder. Her last thought was that the guards knocked out outside would not wake up anytime soon. Remy smiled, he almost had it all, thanks to his gambling. His last thought was, Yes I'm the little gambler, dat's for damn sure.  
  
======================================================= 


	2. The Tower

The tower  
  
High Prelate Cyclops stood looking out the window. He couldn't see much, just sky and clouds, that too through a red tint. He was dressed in grey, dark grey. A dark grey Kevlar top and dark grey tights. With black and dark purple armor. A cape shimmered behind him, seeming to melt from blue to purple. It had a disconcerting effect, which was the point of it. Scott sighed, and brushed back his overlong hair. It would have been nice to have a day, when he was left on his own, but as it was he had to deal with more things than he had when he was a Prelate. He had expected a shift in responsibilities when promoted, but not such a great increase. As it was he was now the one to whom all the sorting of prisoners went to. He had to plan battles ahead of time and also had to deal with problems the Externals were too busy to deal with. Most of which were ridiculous. Cyclops was really irritated at some of the things he had to deal with. Nevertheless he tried to be a fair and impartial man. He too had to abide by Apocalypses laws though and at times he found himself disliking what he was doing. Still he dealt with all he did as best he could. He disliked the hard and almost cruel streak that had developed in him, over the years. Due to what he had needed to do, he was feared by almost all the world. Not many saw him of course. Most were dealt with by the other Prelates. It was the serious cases that came to him.  
  
The thing he liked most about his position was that now he set up the battle plans. Tactics were his lifeblood, and he led the assault, though almost always indirectly. That was one thing Sinister insisted on, not to fight unless absolutely necessary. As it was the other Prelates were the ones who took part in the battles with the armies. All the Prelates were mutants, and with the exception of himself, Havok and Polaris, all had been prisoners converted by Dark Beast. Cyclops suppressed an involuntary shudder. Even the Externals flinched in Dark Beasts presence. The mutant was crazy, absolutely cruel, yet a genius nonetheless. He put these thoughts out of his mind; he had to concentrate on the matters at hand, namely what to do with the X-men. Led by Xavier and Magneto, they were a thorn in his side that refused to go away. He had them trapped now though. This time he was going to personally take part in the attack, whatever Sinister said. He went over the plans one last time. Tomorrow the X-men were going down, for good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Jean Grey woke up, and looked around the dismal room. For a minute she was disoriented. They had moved so much in the last week, that almost every morning they had to wake up in a new place. It wasn't Xaviers fault. It was that insane High Prelate, Cyclops. He had gotten after them like a dog after a cat, and showed no signs of letting up. She had never seen him though, neither had any of the others. Not all of their team was here. Only Xavier, Magneto and his wife Rogue, Logan, Piotr, Angel and Iceman. And her of course. Phoenix, the second telepath in the X-men. She walked into the bathroom, and began to wash her face. As she walked out into the main room, she saw Xavier, Magneto and Weapon X already up. They were discussing something. As she came in they all paused to greet her.  
  
"Jean, you're just in time for breakfast. We were discussing what we must do today."  
  
She sat down next to Logan who handed her a cup of tea. She smiled at him, he knew she couldn't wake up properly without having her morning cup of tea, and kissed him. He smiled against her lips, and then moved away. Xavier and Magneto had begun talking again and quickly ran her abreast of what they were discussing. As they talked, more and more of the X-men came out of their rooms. The last to enter was Rogue, who had absorbed a mutants powers yesterday, though partially and was still having a tough time. Magneto kissed her good morning, she seemed to cheer up a bit at that, but still seemed to be dazed. Colossus, was surprisingly irritable, he was usually the most the most easygoing X-man. After they were done making their plans they began to get ready, Xavier already ready sat in the main room, attempting to communicate with the other X-men at Moira Mctaggerts Island, Muir isle. Jean came and sat next to him. She didn't help though. Xavier and she both knew she would not be able to. She needed to be better trained. Xavier and Dr. Mctaggert were the two who helped her with her telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Moira had helped Xavier years ago, and now helped Jean to control her powers and use them more easily. Jean also had the cosmic power of the phoenix, which allowed her to fly. She hadn't had need to use the power which could be used once, that of resurrection, yet. She hoped she would never have to. She could resurrect herself, or rather would be resurrected if she died, but only once.  
  
As Jean waited for the others to get ready, she thought back to why she joined the X-men. The desire to help had been one reason, but the young boy she had met had been another. Scott Summers. Sinister had killed others as well, but that had hurt unbearably. It had taken Xavier to help her keep her grief inside, and Logan to dissipate it, until it only became a reason for her to continue, to stop Sinister from killing any other helpless child. She still had no idea why he had done it. She shook herself out of her reverie. She had other things to think about, not wallow in the past.  
  
Suddenly Xavier's eyes opened wide. He came out of his trance. He turned to her slowly.  
  
"Jean, I fear that other mutants are coming this way. Many mutants, I fear. It seems we shall have to move quicker. We may even have to fight."  
  
Magneto came hurrying down at that point. Jean still didn't know how they knew other mutants were around. She wished she knew how they did it. The others came at Xavier's mental summons. They were all equipped for battle, anyway, so they were ready for the attack.  
  
"Many mutants are coming; I believe the Prelates are among them, and that this is going to have to be a battle. Be ready X-men, this time we must fight them, there is nowhere to run."  
  
He turned and attempted to send another message, undoubtedly to Muir isle, and the other X-men there.  
  
Before he was done, a beam of light smashed through the door. 20 mutants ran through the door attacking already. Jean knew this was no time for holding back. Too many lives were at stake. They had tried to capture and take the mutants with them, but all efforts had proved inconclusive. Whatever Dark Beast had done was permanent. The mutants were killing machines nothing more. She saw Weapon X hacking and clawing two of the mutants. She herself lifted two and smashed them together repeatedly, until they lay twitching, smashed out of shape. Xavier hung at the back of the battle, controlling mutants, to fight each other; he couldn't hold it for long, Dark Beast had strengthened their mental shields. They fought back sooner or later. Those he could, he switched their minds off.  
  
Iceman was freezing two together, but a third was throwing flame at his ice. Iceman, quickly shifted his beam to the fire throwing one, but he simply thawed it off, by lighting up himself. Colossus was punching one, two bodies at his feet already. Magneto had stripped all of their armor and was now throwing random metal objects at them. Jean erected a shield around her and flew around the room. She knocked down most of the mutants left. One female broke through her shield somehow, but was grabbed by Rogue, who literally sucked the life out of her. Rogue stumbled back, then cried out and flew towards another, who was creating telepathic shields, far less strong as compared to Jeans but near impregnable ones nonetheless. Rogue smashed into the shield and broke it. Magneto rose and came down in a smash on the telepath mutant and another. With a burst of magnetic force, they lay dead. Only seven were left of the twenty who had come in. Angel had hung two by the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly all the mutants, regrouped and went and stood by the hole. Then Jean felt dread. Prelates, or maybe even worse. In front of her she saw Havok, Lumina, Polaris and Rumik come through the hole. Four Prelates. Alpha class mutants, with amazingly honed powers. They were well matched. Four Prelates, seven mutants and seven of them. Havok was a strong mutant capable of shooting high-energy beams from his hands. Energy he absorbed from the sun. He wore a dark blue top and tights, with black armor. Lumina was able to convert molecules around her to bright light, which could explode. Hence the name Lumina. She wore white tights and top with yellow armor. Rumik could control the Earth, that is she could cause Earthquakes and cause the ground to shake. She wore green tights and top with darker green armor. Polaris was dressed in yellow top and tights, with silver armor. She could control magnetic fields. Some said she was nearly as strong as Magneto, who was considered one of the world's strongest mutants. Her green hair was one thing that pointed out her mutant abilities.  
  
They began to smile, and instantly Jean felt momentary dread. In the silence they heard the sound of footfalls. Somebody important was coming. A figure stepped out of the light, in dark grey tights and top and black and dark purple armor. A dark blue or was it purple? Cape hung from his shoulders, appearing to shimmer. A black headpiece was over his eyes, with a red visor. The headpiece circled his head, covering his ears too, though Jean doubted that he had any problem hearing. It was the High Prelate Cyclops. He was an impressive man. He seemed to dwarf the Prelates, though was slightly shorter than Havok. He towered over the other two any way, and seemed taller than Havok. He was well built, to complement his height. He seemed to take in the room in a glance. Then without warning, he slashed his hand.  
  
At once all the Prelates leapt to attack. Havok's first blast took Iceman flush in the chest. Iceman fell back, struggling to get up. Lumina just stood in the middle of the room. Around her the air began to shimmer, then glow, as she charged it up with her powers. Polaris took to the air. She began to fly around waiting for an opening. She never got it. Magneto rose up before her, eyes flashing. He sent a blast of magnetic energy towards her. Polaris countered with one of her own. The two beams met in the air, creating a magnetic field. As one the metallic objects began to rise, to meet the magnet. Rumik began shaking the battleground, to her own sides advantage. Colossus stumbled as he caught two mutants in his hands. He managed to crush them before two others lifted him and threw him. He smashed into a wall. He got up quickly though. Weapon X skirted the energy build up of Lumina, heading for Cyclops. Cyclops simply stood there. All of a sudden Weapon X began to rise. He growled in his throat. Jean nearly blanched as a thought belatedly struck her. Weapon X's adamantium was a metal alloy, which made him susceptible to the magnet in the air. Jean's telekinetic blast knocked both Polaris and Magneto back. Polaris fell with a grunt, but Rogue grabbed Magneto and brought him down gently. She then turned towards Lumina, who had begun powering up the air for an explosion. Rogue's temporary shield breaking ability got her in the middle of the energy, to Lumina. The next second the energy dissipated, and Lumina came flying out. She fell on the ground, only to have Rogue jump on her and attempt to grab her face. Lumina's eyes opened wide in terror. She knew what Rogue could do. Suddenly Rogue was flying back, her suit smoking. Rumik picked up Lumina and glared at Rogue. Meanwhile Weapon X had reached Cyclops.  
  
"So bub, it's just you an' me now."  
  
Cyclops looked at Weapon X. Before Weapon X could react his visor was down. It was only Jeans shout and Weapon Xs animal like reflexes that saved him. The optic blast seared another hole through the opposite wall. Then Weapon X was on him. Weapon X slashed at Cyclops, but Cyclops moved quickly, blocking Weapon Xs arm with his forearm, and punched him squarely in the gut. Weapon X fell back, and received an optic blast. He fell to the ground, his front smoking. Jean cried out in anger and hurled a telekinetic blast at Cyclops. He shot an optic blast towards it and the two blasts dissipated. He then jumped in the air, higher than Jean would have thought possible and kicked her in the face. She fell to the ground, next to Weapon X. Cyclops landed neatly on his feet. He then turned his attention towards Xavier. Then Jean looked again, Xavier was standing, or actually, his wheelchair had become a sort of robotic Exo-skeleton. Xavier came forward with speed, but Jean saw Cyclops react almost sluggishly. Xavier hit Cyclops squarely in the face with a massive fist. Jean then saw Xavier was frowning in deep concentration. He was doing something to Cyclops mind, something that took up a lot of his energies. He looked towards her for an instant, and a telepathic message flashed in her head. I'm making him think I'm faster than I really am, that's why he probably seems sluggish. This is a very difficult mind trick, but it is very difficult to block. The High Prelate has a very formidable block; nevertheless, you would not be able to do anything, with your limited control of your powers.  
  
Suddenly Xavier grimaced, as Cyclops seemed to shrug off his mental assault and move as fast again. Cyclops fist smashed into Xavier's side. Xavier fell and Cyclops jumped in the air. His knee was coming down on Xaviers face. Jean grabbed him in midair, but only managed to deflect him a bit, so that his knee came down on Xavier's chest. She heard ribs crack and Xavier's shout of pain. Jean bit her lip in frustration. Suddenly a massive hand smashed into Cyclops. He smashed into a wall, the force of Colossus's punch taking him through it. Jean smiled at the huge metal man as he lifted Xavier to a standing position. Then her smile faded away as Cyclops came out of the hole, stumbling a bit and blood leaking from his mouth, but otherwise looking not too bad. His optic blast followed a split second later, Smashing Colossus into another wall, and through. His second optic blast hit Xavier who flew back into the hole Colossus went into.  
  
Things were looking bad, with the four Prelates back up, and only Jean, Magneto, Rogue, Angel and Iceman left standing. Havok sent another beam of energy, this time at Angel. This time though Jean stopped it by erecting a telekinetic shield around Angel and Iceman began freezing the energy ray. Of course as its heat met the ice, it dissipated. Angel swooped down and knocked back Havok, then flew up and smashed into him again. Havok was slammed left and right by Angel whose face was clenched in a mask of anger. Lumina was creating chain reactions, that is charging the air around her and spreading it out. The effect was explosions everywhere, and Iceman falling back grabbing his shoulder. He seemed to alternate between Ice and human form then, fell unconscious in human from.  
  
Weapon X was slowly getting up, his wounds partly healed. Jean felt a pang of distress looking at him, but she also noticed his eyes glazed over. That meant he was a berserker at the moment. He unsheathed his claws. The movement drew Polaris's eye, who immediately began controlling the field, causing Weapon Xs claws to bend. His eyes widened and he clenched his jaw. "No!" Magneto leapt up and aimed his hands at Weapon X. Weapon Xs jaw unclenched, but he couldn't seem to move. Jean realized Magneto was able to hold Weapon Xs adamantium in place, by also holding him in place. Xavier came out of the hole then, dragging a human Colossus. That was when Jean realized that they would not win this fight. Cyclops was already on his way over to Xavier. Suddenly a green blur hit him. He fell to the side. He looked up Rogue standing there, readying another punch. He suddenly roared in anger, Rogue was shocked into stopping her attack, only for an instant, but it was long enough. Cyclops optic blast came out, stronger than before, the heat enough to make Jean feel it. Magneto, who was in the peripheral of Cyclops's vision, fell to the ground under the blast. Weapon X went flying into Polaris as the beam hit him. Xavier fell on his knees as the blast knocked him back. Rogue was sent flying, but her near invulnerable body state, due to the absorption of a mutant, allowed her to escape the blast winded and hurt but her body was all right.  
  
As if in slow motion Cyclops walked towards Xavier. Jean rushed towards him, knowing that Cyclops meant to kill Xavier. She shot a telekinetic blow but that barely knocked him down. He stood again and as she neared shot a blast to break her shield and backhanded in the face. She fell on the ground sprawled next to Rumik. She could not tell what had happened to Rumik. She had a scorch mark on her arm, so it looked as though Cyclops blast had caught her. Havok and Lumina were staring at Cyclops in shock. Even they never expected him to lose control, if only for a second. Weapon X punched Polaris away and leapt at Cyclops, but Havoks energy beam hit him in the back and he fell at Cyclops's feet. Cyclops stepped over him and walked up to Xavier. He put his hand on Xavier's head. Then said, "For your crimes, rebel, you are sentenced to death, the execution is to take place immediately."  
  
Xavier looked at Jean as Cyclops spoke. I'll get you a way out. I've told the others, move! Suddenly the Prelates grabbed their heads. Lumina began wailing in agony. Cyclops even seemed to stumble, that was the cue. As abruptly as it begun it stopped. Jean knew what Xavier had done; he had sent messages of pain into every cell in the brains of the enemy. If not for the blocks they would have gone insane or their heads may have exploded because of the immense pain. Jean gathered everyone inside her shield, then lifted them high. Xavier was pouring mental energy into her; he would sacrifice himself for their sake. They burst out through the roof. Xavier had bought them enough time.  
  
Cyclops looked down at Xavier. He was the first to recover from the assault.  
  
"A very noble thing to do. At least you die bravely. For this I salute you Charles Xavier. Farewell."  
  
His hand smashed into Xavier's neck, breaking it cleanly. Xavier swayed a bit, then fell back, dead. Cyclops looked at the body for a second. Then he turned and strode to the hole they had come in from. "Come, our work here is done. Xavier is dead. The X-men are leaderless, for a while. We will finish them later."  
  
Havok rose to his feet. "Sir, if I may speak, the X-men could not have gone far. We could chase them down fairly easily."  
  
Cyclops looked at Havok, almost consideringly.  
  
Then, "No. Xavier sealed their fate for now. I will respect what he did. We will find them again." He turned and strode out. The four Prelates looked at each other then followed their leader out.  
  
In the truck they had acquired Jean sat, tears sliding down her cheeks. Xavier was dead; he had died quickly and painlessly. He had opened her up to the final words of Cyclops. Xaviers last message to her was, 'He is an honorable man. The X-men could use him. He will not stay with Apocalypse. Jean, you must convince him-'. That's when he had died. Jean had felt him die. Logan said nothing; he just put his arm around her and hugged her close. She put her face in his shoulder and continued to cry.  
  
================================================== 


	3. Plight

A/N: I got reviews!!! Thanks for the tips SLH and Nari. I completely forgot about that. Hope I fixed it in this one. IN retrospect I guess it is like an A/U to the real marvel-verse. However I'm keeping the characters and stuff like in AOA. Anyway, on with the next installment. Pls review, nice ones, flames anything. I could use any tips that are offered.  
  
Plight  
  
Alex Summers sat in the lab, his top off, as Cecilia Reyes bandaged his chest. All the Prelates were here, getting medical treatment after their battle. Scott had been summoned by the Externals. Sylvia sat in a chair, having already been healed in the de-tox tank. Her brief contact with Rogue had required that, though only for a while. Helena already had a bandage on her arm, to heal her burns, which were because of Scott's massive optic blast that had just hit her too. Lorna was comparatively unhurt. Weapon X had taken most of the optic blasts brunt by being right between her and Scott. The fifth Prelate Kan stood in front of Alex; he had been injured in the previous fight with the X-men and had not been able to help them in this battle. Alex was not a happy man.  
  
"We had them in our hands man! He let them go! Okay so we got Xavier, but the others escaped. We could have easily killed most and captured a few."  
  
Kan grinned; something or the other always irritated Alex. If they had managed to kill all the X-men, he would have most likely been angry about not having captured one to obtain the location of the others. And supposing they did capture one or two, he would have been annoyed about which ones they captured. Then again, he was a lot like his brother in that aspect. Once Scott set perimeters for himself, he would not be satisfied until those perimeters had been completely fulfilled.  
  
It was scary to think that once Scott died, or was promoted to something else, Alex may become just like his brother. Scott already pushed them to their limits; Kan had no doubts that Alex would be worse. He also didn't think Alex would be as good a leader. That was something Scott only had. Kan was certain even the Externals listened to Scott when he formulated a battle plan.  
  
Sylvia laughed inwardly at Alex's angry remarks. She was used to them, having spent nearly three years training under and then by the other Prelates side. She brushed her chin-length blonde hair back into a short ponytail at the back of her head, letting only some strands frame her face. Sylvia was only two years older than Alex, but sometimes she felt old and grey compared to him. He was like a little boy, always whining. Not that she underestimated him in battle of course. In that aspect he was second only to Scott. Still Sylvia never understood what Lorna saw in him. She had just come back and was sidling up to him, in flagrant disobedience of Cecilia's rules. Lorna knew as well as anyone else that Cecilia was very tender hearted. Especially towards Scott, Alex and Lorna. They had been raised in the Tower, Scott and Alex by Sinister and Lorna by Archanfel. Sylvia shuddered slightly. The two Externals didn't exactly seem to be the proud parent type, but all three had also been taken care of by Cecilia, which was why it didn't seem so strange that she took almost a motherly attitude by them. Sylvia shifted her attention to Helena. Helena was like her and Kan, a mutant who had been captured by the Prelates, and made to serve in the army. When she had been taken, the High Prelate had been Sarek, a cruel man, who had worked her nearly to death. Sylvia had been extremely glad when she found out he had been killed by the X-men. Soon her abilities were taken note of and she was promoted to Uber-leutnant. The rank just below the Prelates. Her three fellow Uber-leutnants had been Kan and Helena, as well as another who had died later, Grant. Grant had been an excellent Uber-leutnant, slated to become a Prelate. He had also been her lover. The X-men had killed him in battle though. That was when she had decided to destroy the X-men completely. She had killed his murderer soon after being promoted to Prelate. Czar, the cyborg X-man. Sylvia closed her eyes tightly, the remembered pain and the joy of killing the man sweeping through her. She opened her eyes to see Helena looking at her curiously.  
  
"It's okay, I was just thinking."  
  
Helena nodded, a tinge of sympathy in her eyes. Helena was the only one who knew that she and Grant had been lovers. Sylvia also suspected that Scott knew, but Scott had not said anything about it to her. He didn't socialize much with the Prelates, or anyone else for that matter. Sylvia closed her eyes again and let more pleasant memories wash over her.  
Helena sat next to her best friend. Well closest friend among the Prelates anyway. Her best friend had been another girl, one she had known since birth. Helena had not met her since being brought to the complex for training. She had been neighbors with her family, her name had been Elizabeth Braddock. Betsy to her friends. Helena still remembered Betsy, though she supposed Betsy would have forgotten about her by now. It had been twelve years since she had last seen Betsy; they had been fourteen years old, both of them. She was now twenty-six. *Going on fifty.* She thought cynically.  
  
Helena had grown close to Sylvia since coming here, more so after Grant had died. Sylvia was also the only female companion she had, Cecilia was too matronly to be a friend and Lorna just rubbed her the wrong way. It may have something to do with the fact that she once had a crush on Alex, though she had moved on by now. She now harbored strong feeling for the External Exodus. She had caught his eye when he had come by for the routine inspection of the forces. He had summoned her later. She had been almost shaking for nervousness, but had masked it well. Well enough for Exodus to approve of her. He had invited her into his chambers for a drink and she had accepted, she would not have been fool enough not to. There she had slept with him. There he had made her his overnight. She was now completely bound to him. He had used his powers on her, nearly blocking her of all her mental capabilities and then made love to her. He had left functional only those which gave rise to the senses, which allowed her to reach a point of pleasure she could not believe existed. He had unblocked her mentally again, using his telepathic powers. She shivered in brief anticipation; he was sure to call for her today. He usually always did after she had done well in a battle. He had also all but promised her the position of High Prelate, even if it meant having two. She shivered again. Exodus was the way to power.  
  
Cecilia swabbed at Alex's ribs again, then smiled at the grimace he made. She then swabbed once more, with more force to show her disapproval of the fact that he and Lorna had been involved in a liplock even though she had expressly stated that Lorna was not to hold him, or hug him in any way until she was done bandaging. He glared at her and she put her hands on her hips. He dropped his head abashedly, just as he had done when younger. Cecilia tried to maintain her displeased expression, but he looked up at her from widened eyes. She laughed then.  
  
"You little monkey, I could never stay mad at you for long."  
  
She smiled at him in fondness, then bandaged him up swiftly.  
  
"Don't I get a sucker?" Cecilia had always given the three children lollipops. She gave one to him, grinning.  
  
"Always one for my little monkey."  
  
He hugged Cecilia, then showed his prize in mock victory to the other Prelates. They just shook their heads in amusement. Whatever happened, Alex would not lose his sense of humor.  
  
The door banged open and Scott strode in then, his uniform still on, just sans cape. He collapsed on a chair. Cecilia went to him her eyes worried.  
  
"Scott what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled slightly, bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay Cece. I just had a talk with the Externals. Right after coming back. Agh they kept me for an hour.  
  
"Where are you hurt?" Cecilia asked him briskly.  
  
"God, everywhere."  
  
Cecilia crocked an eyebrow. Alex supplied the answer.  
  
"Colossus punched him through a wall. He survived thanks to his armor, but it must have hurt."  
  
Cecilia looked worriedly at Scott. "Oh honey, come here, I want to conduct a complete check up on you. You may have broken something."  
  
"He can handle it."  
  
None of the Prelates or Scott had said that. Dr. Nathaniel Essex, better known as Mr. Sinister walked into the room. Sinister was a dangerous looking man. He wore black and red clothes. Dark blue pants with black armor, and a black and red top. An open collar swooped around his head, and a cape, made up of long strips that seemed to move about of their own volition, hung behind. The rest of body was covered in silver armor. The most arresting thing about him was his face, which was white. His eyes glowed red, and a diamond shaped red mark was on his forehead. His hair swooped back from his forehead, haning down to his back, nearly as long as Cyclop's; a few strands framed his face. The very image of a modern day vampire. At the sight of an External, the Prelates snapped to attention, including Scott. Only Cecilia stood slightly relaxed.  
  
"Good Evening, Nathaniel. I don't care if he can handle it, I want him in tip top shape.'  
  
Sinister smiled. Only Cecilia could get away with calling all the Externals by their names. Surprisingly they all allowed her to get away with it. Her position was lower than the Prelates, but she was Cecilia. Even the Externals had felt the harsh side of her tongue at times. All except Sammael. Even she dared not lecture him. She was also one of few doctors who could heal mutant injuries, apart from Sinister and Dark Beast. The other Externals didn't really trust Sinister to let him look over them, and though they would never admit it, all of them were afraid of Dark Beast. That left the good Dr. Reyes to come to. Of course, even she had been punished at times, by the Externals, for her easy ways, but all the Externals, even Sammael depended on her to run the palace efficiently. Which she did.  
  
"I'm all for having him fixed up, but for now just let him use the de-tox chamber for a few minutes. That will keep him going for a few hours and I need him for some important work. He is a High Prelate, he has duties. It cannot wait."  
  
Cecilia sighed.  
  
"Very well Nathaniel, but I want him back so that I can heal him properly. If anything is broken, the de-tox tank doesn't mend it."  
  
"It does keep the pain away for a while. That's all I want. I know that a fully recovered High Prelate is of little use, and dangerous if an enemy attacks." Sinister swept out of the room. Scott stood for a second, shrugged at Cecilia and strode off after him.  
  
Cecilia sighed again, then turned to the Prelates, "Well you're all done, do I need to tell you? Shoo!" The Prelates left, laughing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jean Grey stood in front of the mirror. She looked sufficiently composed by now. As soon as she had reached Muir Isle, Moira had leapt into her arms. They had stood and cried, for Moira had been Xavier's lover at one point and still held quite strong feelings for him. Had held. They had talked about old times with the rest of the team. Moira had later seen how grimy and worn the X-men were and had told them to go their rooms and freshen up.  
  
Jean was just finishing toweling her face dry, when someone knocked on the door. She telepathically opened the door and let the visitor in. It was Ororo. Jean was surprised, but then ran to hug her friend. Ororo Munroe, Storm had been part of the X-men, but had left a few months ago, to join Gambits team, Roulette. When Gambit had left the team, she had gone with him. She had always been Gambits best friend. Ororo's two other close friends had been Jean herself, and Xavier. She cried on Jeans shoulder, but Jean was fresh out of tears. She stood and let Ororo cry on her shoulder.  
  
"So, Ororo, tell me, how's life with Roulette?"  
  
Ororo looked at Jean warily for a second. Jean had been one of the most bitter about her changing teams. Jean had understood later Ororo's reasons but Ororo was still wary about the topic of Roulette and Gambit the many times she had visited. She would of course refuse to talk about it in front of Rogue or Magneto.  
  
"The days progress smoothly. Except for one thing. One of the team was captured by the Prelates."  
  
"Captured? Who?"  
  
"Betsy."  
  
"Oh, Ororo, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. Gambit is very angry. He blames himself of course. He always does."  
  
"So do you have any plans for a rescue?"  
  
"Yes, we do. In fact, I need to be back home soon, I'm the only one who can keep Remy calm."  
  
"Is there anything we X-men can do to help? I'm sure Magneto and Moira will want to help." Ororo looked a bit discomfited.  
  
"I wish you hadn't brought that up. Remy told me not to ask you for help. He also sent his condolences for Xavier."  
  
Jean suddenly felt angry. Remy would only refuse help for one reason, and she would be damned if she let his mule-headedness get Betsy killed. Jean knew Betsy quite well. Xavier had trained at Gambits request. She had many telekinetic abilities, that Jean helped her with as well.  
  
"That idiot! Why can't he ask us for help? Rogue chose Erik, he should deal with it. I'm gonna tell Erik."  
  
Jean suddenly swept out of the room in a rage. Ororo had a small premonition that this would not go well. She also felt glad. Once told, Erik would never refuse help. Betsy's odds of being rescued just went up.  
  
--------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Remy sat in his chair, contemplating what needed to be done. It would be almost suicidal, but would likely succeed. They had to try to get Betsy back. He would not let her fall in the hands of Dark Beast or Sinister. Sinister. Remy scowled at the name. That man had cost him what he most valued. He had taken everything from him.  
  
Twelve years ago, he had been in the assassins guilds tower, with Belladonna. That was when his alarm had gone off. Someone was attacking the thieves guild complex. He got up ready to go, when suddenly the towers alarms went off. The two were being simultaneously attacked. Remy had grabbed Belladonna and guided her into the main room, where he had left her and started to head for the thieves guild complex. On the way, somebody attacked him. He fell as the individual stood back. It was Prelate Nexxus. Remy got up, and got into a wary crouch. He heard a voice. "Oh don't bother, you could not hope to win. It is most strange but I find in you mutant powers. Remarkable powers, the likes of which I have never seen." The owner of the voice came forward and Remy had gone speechless. It was Mr. Sinister, and another External was with him, Candra, the thieves' guild benefactress. "Yes, he does have mutant abilities. They have not manifested yet though. They are on the brink though."  
  
Remy frowned, mutant? He was not one, his eyes were strange, but how was that making him a mutant.  
  
"You are of the thieves guild, I recognize you from the dossier. You must be killed." The Prelate stopped talking abruptly. He leapt for Remy. Sinister and Candra seemed startled. Remy leapt back, pulling out a deck of cards. He threw them at the Prelate.  
  
The Prelate stopped and backtracked, then growled malevolently at the cards and came forward again. Remy looked around in anxiety. There was nowhere to go and he would be no match for a Prelate. Suddenly he was grabbed. The Prelate looked into Remy's eyes. Remy looked back. The eyes began glowing. Remy began to stop resisting. Suddenly the guard was yanked back, but as he was Remy grabbed onto the Prelate's gauntlet, panicking, instinctively. The Prelate's hands glowed, then suddenly it exploded. The Prelate screamed in agony and fell grabbing at his tattered lump of a shoulder, which was all that was left of his arm. The Prelate's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious.  
  
Sinister and Candra stared in fascination.  
  
"Your thieves guild has been destroyed, utterly. I am afraid all your family is dead. You should come with us. It was regrettable, but we only follow Apocalypse's orders." Remy stared at him. Suddenly he heard a scream. Belladonna!  
  
Remy suddenly lurched to his feet and ran toward the tower. In the tower he had managed to save Belladonna, using his newfound powers. But Sinister had found them. He had captured Belladonna and used her as bait. Remy had followed him and there Sinister had given him his ultimatum, join them or Belladonna would die. Remy had made the choice without hesitating. Candra had grabbed him from behind. Then Sinister threw Belladonna off the tower.  
  
Remy had seen his love fall off the tower, and in a moment of irrational rationality he looked up at Candra. He told her to leave him, or she would burn. Candra had snickered, but Remy looked deep into her eyes. He could sense her emotions. He twisted them. She let him go. He immediately looked around for a weapon as Sinister ran forward to attack. He took out a card. The Ace of Hearts. He touched it, it glowed. He threw. The card hit Sinister who fell back, and Remy leapt off the tower, shooting out a line and swinging to safety. He could not go to where Belladonna lay. He didn't want to see what he might.  
  
That had been twelve years ago. Now he waited for Ororo to return. So that he could avoid Betsy's death, or worse. He sighed and got up, heading for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of an alcoholic drink. He had been saving up, as it was so hard to find the bottles these days. Now he just wanted to get drunk. He had just taken one swig of the hard liquor when the monitor began beeping. He slid his chair to the monitor and opened up the connection. It was from Muir Isle. *Must be Stormy contacting me*  
  
The monitor flickered on, revealing the face of Erik Magnus Lensherr. Also known as Magneto. Remy frowned deeply.  
  
"What de hell do you wan'?"  
  
Erik smiled exasperatedly.  
  
"Nice to see you too Remy."  
  
"Gambit." He said flatly.  
  
"As you wish Gambit. I'm only calling to offer the X-mens help in rescuing your comrade." Remy scowled even more deeply. *That bitch! I told her not to tell them! *  
  
"Storm told me of your problem, we can help."  
  
Remy twisted the idea around in his mind. The help would be nice. More than nice, privately he admitted he needed help.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves."  
  
Magneto's face tightened. Suddenly he disappeared and Jean's face appeared. It seemed the cliché was true. She really did look more beautiful when angry.  
  
"Remy Lebeau, what the hell is wrong with you! Get off your high horse. Ororo told me what happened and your crackpot scheme. You're insane. With our help, you can avoid what is at best a suicidal endeavor."  
  
"Inform Storm dat I want her back, now."  
  
Jeans face grew angrier, and she left the screen, letting Rogue appear. Remy's breath caught. He had not talked to Rogue since she had told him she chose Magneto, that she loved him, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. The words he had dreamed of her saying to him, just in relation to him. She looked the same as when he had last seen her, just more tired. His heart began to flip flop, but he ruthlessly crushed the feeling.  
  
"What do you wan'?"  
  
"Remy, this is wrong. Betsy may need ah help. Yoah not doing the raght thing. Aht least let us halp you. Remy, you know what ah am saying is raght."  
  
Remy sighed then. "I'm sorry. You're right che-. You're right. You all are right. Roulette could use your help. T'anks."  
  
Rogue winked out, and Storm came on. "I am glad to see you used the common sense I know resides in you Remy."  
  
Remy smiled almost bitterly at Storm. "Was dere any doubt, Stormy?"  
  
Storm sighed.  
  
Later Remy sat in the chair, his mind on the past again.  
  
Rogue.  
  
After Belladonna died he had survived by living on the street, running from the Mutant Elite Force's sent to hunt him down. He had gradually developed his powers so that he could control them. His powers still went off sometimes, but for the most part he had them under control. Including his empathy. It took him one year, but he got the hang of using it. For his own good of course.  
  
He had met a woman then, who suffered from amnesia, and helped her to survive on the street. They were both thieves, but by and by she regained her memory. She remembered everything when a group of mutants came to them. Remy protected her as best he could, but they knew her and she them. One of them, a redhead had used her telepathic powers to break her amnesia. Ororo had remembered all then. She had offered Remy a position in the X-men. Remy had declined at the time, but had later accepted. There he had met Rogue. He had flirted idly with her at first. She didn't seem interested, at first. Soon she had begun to warm to him and later he learned that it was her inhibition of killing him with her powers that made her reluctant to start a relationship. But Remy wasn't called the Ragin' Cajun for no reason. Soon Rogue had warmed to him. Remy realized that this was the girl he had waited for all his life. When a dampener was put on her she could touch humans. She would wear it whenever she wanted to touch. They had touched through that, sharing kisses, making love. Still she could not wear the dampener for more than a few hours at a time. She had finally gained control of her powers, and there was no more need for the dampener. Then Magneto had come in the picture. With his powers of empathy Remy had realized that Rogue was attracted. Yet he was too sure of her, too trusting. When she had confronted him he had hid his emotions realizing that Rogue felt strongly for Magneto. He had hidden his hurt, at the time. Still a man could only stand so much. Remy had left the team a week later; he wasn't able to continue, with Magneto and Rogue being on the same team as he. Surprisingly Storm was the one who had argued the most about it. In the end she opted to go with him. He still didn't know why, yet he strongly suspected that she came because she wanted to keep an eye on his team. He wasn't angry about it now. When she admitted it, he had been a little angry, but he remembered what a great help she had been. She had also told him that she wanted to stay. Who was Remy to refuse a beautiful woman?  
  
Remy got up shaking off the memories. There was work to be done.  
  
Remy went into the common room where his team was. They all sat, listlessly. They too were all worried about Betsy. The group was close and it was like a member of their family had been kidnapped. Gavin jumped up as he appeared. Sarah and Raven looked up at him. Raven was Mystique, a shape changing mutant who was very agile and an excellent firearm specialist. She kept at least one big gun with her most of the time. Sarah was Marrow a young mutant who could grow boney protrusions all over her body. She had finally gained control over her ability and made the bones into armor over her when she went into battle. Gavin was able to form his body into pure flame. He was the exact opposite of Iceman. Though he called himself renegade, Iceman referred to him as burnout. He good-naturedly called him popsicle. "We'll be helped by de X-men. Get ready. We'll be leavin' in thirty minutes," Remy turned and left, heading for his own room. Thirty minutes. Then he would leave for Muir Isle, X-men base number 2, now base number 1. The Prelates had destroyed the old one. Muir Isle and Rogue. 


	4. Diorama of Luck

A/N: Thanks for all the fish. It helps to ease the pain. No I have no idea what I'm talking about. Hope you like the nice long chapters. Anyway. onward.  
Diorama of Luck  
Scott stood in his room, staring almost blankly at the wine glass in his hand. His meeting with Sinister had not gone as he had expected. Again Sinister had muttered about improving him, though Scott had no idea what he meant. Sinister was the one who had developed his visor. He had always complained about not being able to find something more easy for Cyclops to fight with. This time Scott had seen plans for a gauntlet type of glove, with tubes coming out of it. Scott had not understood, until Sinister explained that the gloves would be easier for Scott to use. Scott then realized what the tubes were for. Sinister had also verified Scotts reckoning by telling him exactly what he had in mind. He would attach the tubes to the back of Scotts visor. He would direct the flow of the optic to the gauntlets through which Scott would be able to shoot the blasts from his hands, much like Alex was able to. Scott had waited until Sinister finished to explain his reservations.  
  
Yet Sinisters arguments were sound and Scott had agreed to it. Besides Sinister wasn't done yet. There were still some modifications to go through, until he could get a working model. Scott knew that the gauntlets would only increase his abilities. He would need the extra boon. The X-men were strong. Xavier had trained them well. The feral was a very accomplished fighter, far beyond Cyclops. It was only because of his quick action using his optic blasts he had survived. Magneto was far more skilled in the usage of the control that Polaris was. It was only Polaris's sheer will that had kept her able to fight Magneto. If the redheaded telepath had not broken the magnetic field made, Scott was certain Polaris would be dead now. The telepath herself was worrying, she was quite strong and she knew telekinetic tricks as well. That too was worrying. Scott had ample shielding against telepaths, but Telekinetic attacks were something he was not used to. He was lucky the redhead had been weak at the time she attempted to stop his attack on Xavier. She may have succeeded. There was something about her that worried him, but he was not sure exactly what that was.  
  
He shook his head, that was something to be taken up later. Another worrying mutant was the feral. Scott had only gone up against a feral once before and that feral had taken Scott to the very end of his limits. It was only because of Scott's armor that he had survived. Sabretooth had been a very tough enemy. Now he was more experienced, back then he had been a Prelate only two years. He had finished off the feral with a massive optic blast, one that made his big blast of the battle against Xavier seem like a slingshot. The feral had disappeared under a building that had fallen to the blast, completely raw. The feral that was with Xavier had been fast. Scott barely managed to block him, and counter. Weapon X would be an impressive enemy in hand to hand fighting. Without his powers Scott doubted he could have beaten him. Then again Weapon X had healing powers. That gave him a big edge in his fights. Another worrying one was the leader of Roulette, Gambit and another of his team Storm. Gambit was an enigma even to Sinister. Scott was the only one who knew that Sinister had once met Gambit and lost him, apart from Candra. Storm was an elemental, who were always trouble, but this one controlled wind, thunder and water, in terms of rain. Her sheer power was extraordinary. She may even be able to match the Externals in sheer power.  
  
A voice boomed in his head. The Externals summoned him.  
  
Scott came to a stop in front of the large door, which had a large stylized shape on it, that vaguely resembled an h and an s merged together. The hall where the Externals sat. Where of all the Prelates, he was the only one allowed. He took a deep breath and put his hand against the wall in a precise spot. The area around his palm glowed, then the door opened and Scott walked into the Hall of the Externals. The hall was not very well lit. The Externals themselves sat in shadowed booths. Scott strode to the centre of the room and knelt on one knee.  
  
"Rise High Prelate Summers."  
  
The voice came from the left most corner of the room. Exodus. The psychic vampire, a mutant it was said had nearly limitless abilities. After Sammael the eldest External. Scott rose to his feet. A lilting voice came from the centre of the room.  
  
"So High Prelate, as before you have pleased us with your excellent stratagems. Your plan of attacking Roulette while you and the Prelates attacked the X-men proved most satisfactory. We captured one of them. She calls herself Psylocke, but her real name is Elizabeth Braddock."  
  
Another voice spoke up. This time it was Sinister.  
  
"She is being held in the containment area B3. You must question her."  
  
Scott was taken aback. Questioning prisoner was usually the Prelate's job. If the Prelates could not get enough information out of the prisoner, then the prisoner was given to Dark Beast. Why was she being given to him? He did not voice any of his thoughts though. Once an order was given, the Externals expected it to be carried out without question. Archanfel spoke then. "She is telekinetic. She will be leashed of course, but still she also has various fighting skills. She could be well matched against you. She took down Krola. He was slated to become Prelate soon, or if any of our existing Prelates died. As I recall, you trained him yourself, due to his agility and strength."  
  
Scott was stunned. Krola had been one of the best hand-to-hand fighters he had ever trained, or seen for that matter. He was a natural, and his mutant powers that were like a ferals, sans the healing power made him an excellent fighter. For someone to have overcome him in hand to hand, was a feat indeed. He voiced the question that burned in his mind.  
  
"Was Krola defeated with or without her using her telekinesis?"  
  
The answer came from Sammael.  
  
"The dampener had been placed by that time."  
  
That meant that the woman had beaten him without any powers. She would be a fearsome fighter indeed.  
  
Candra spoke again, "After you are done with her, hand her over to Dark Beast, she must be conditioned. She would be useful against her old team and the X-men. Tell Dark Beast to be careful. We would not like to lose her."  
  
Sammael spoke again. "You may leave."  
  
Scott prostrated again, then turned and left the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Now that is a man."  
  
Sinister smiled at Candra, "Truly my dear, your appetite is limitless."  
  
Candra looked at Sinister, "Oh Sinister, you cannot be the only one who does not have desires. External or not, I am basically a human. With human wants, and human desires. Your boy is a man, and a very nicely packed one."  
  
"I cannot say I have ever thought of him in that fashion. Yet you are right. He is a very handsome individual. His potential is great."  
  
Sinister smiled at Candra, but inside he was thinking. Scott was indeed a man. And if the right woman was found, the progeny might be spectacularly powerful. Powerful enough to take down Apocalypse. It would need to be a telepath of course. Even a telekinetic would suffice. Either that or someone with enough raw power to destroy Apocalypses natural defense against any attack. Even a telepath would not be enough though. Apocalypse had mental defenses as good as his physical. But Sinister was convinced that he wasn't invulnerable. Something must be able to hurt him. The question was, what?  
Exodus stared at Sinister. The man was deep in thought, but he could not read his mind. Sinisters mental block was powerful enough to resist any probe. Exodus disliked Sinister thinking. That mind held too many secrets. And his words almost always had several different meanings that could be attributed. What did Sinister mean by potential?  
  
Still, he would not worry his mind over that. He had other matters. For example, what to do about Helena. If she found out about the prisoner, he did not know which side her loyalties may shift. When he searched her mind, he had found out that she was absolutely loyal to them, but she had strong feeling for Elizabeth Braddock, her childhood friend. He knew what a problem that could be. An earlier Prelate had turned traitor, upon finding his childhood friend on the enemy's side. It had led to he himself having to kill the Prelate. The Prelate was dangerous, with his knowledge of the Tower. He would deal with Helena tonight. Candra was right, they were basically human, though much more advanced, and had human desires. He could sate himself on Helena. She was one of few who could. He smiled slightly. There were also other pleasures in taking Helena. The feeling of pure control over another was the true aphrodisiac.  
Archanfel looked musingly after the door that has closed. Sinisters protégé had indeed done well. If he had known that Scott Summers would become such an excellent Prelate, he would have taken him, himself. Instead, he had taken Lorna Dane, convinced that she, with her magnetic powers would help in defeating an old enemy. Magneto, Archanfels biggest enemy. He had been a thorn in Archanfels side for a long time. In one fight he had nearly killed the External. Archanfel had not forgotten that. Since Magneto's power was so rare, killing him would not be easy. Especially since he was very powerful. But when Archanfel had found the girl, he had leapt at the chance. He had learned much about the abilities of Lorna. He hoped that they were like Magnetos. If so Magneto would not survive him the next time they met.  
Candra too looked after where Scott had gone. She had had her eye on him for a while now. He was a fine figure of a man. He was also very handsome. Unfortunately he was too level headed and was not likely to even consider her that way. She was his master, an External. He would not dare think of her that way. A pity. Scott would have been an excellent lover she was sure. He had that intensity. She had only seen it in few men. Xavier had had it, as had the Kinetic mutant. Gambit as he called himself now. Sinister had made himself a dangerous enemy the day he had thrown the assassin's daughter off the assassins tower. If only they knew what she did about men. She would not have made the mistake of killing her. Gambit would have capitulated. Of course the damn Prelate had not eased matters. Still, it was pointless to wallow in the past. Right now she needed a man, and Scott Summers was the only real man available.  
Sammael watched the others muse. He could almost guess what they were thinking. They had always been transparent. Especially Sinister. Sammael knew about his plans to use the Summers as tools against Apocalypse. They would die for him, he knew that. He was not too sure if they would actually attack Apocalypse himself though, even at Sinisters command. Sammael himself had met Apocalypse years ago. He was the oldest External. Even then Apocalypse was at least two thousand years older than him. He had not been prepared for him and had come out the loser in that battle. Since then he had proclaimed himself loyal to him, and helped him consolidate his position of power, by killing off the Externals who had opposed Apocalypse. Now Sammael waited for Apocalypse to weaken. Then he would kill him. Sammael smiled. A rare thing for him to do. He would rule all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The containment area was not one where Scott was comfortable. If he could stand to see the suffering on the mutants faces, it was their cries of torment that struck a cord in him. He walked down the rows of cells. As he passed each cell he tried to ignore the look of hatred and fear that crossed each inmates face. These were the people he had captured, if not personally he still had a hand in it. The mutants knew that. That was the reason for the hatred. They also knew what he was capable of. That was the reason for their fear. Scott hardened his heart. He could not afford to be weak. The warden in front of him stopped at a cell. It was unmarked in any way, looking just like all the others. But this cell had an aura to it. He looked in. One girl was in there. She could not have been much older than any of the Prelates. Mid-twenties Scott judged. So this was the fearsome warrior. She glared up at him. Scott noted the scar on her eye, or was it tattoo? He couldn't tell. He motioned for her to come out. She came out silently. Defiance. There was an aura of defiance around the cell. Hatred, a little fear, but above all defiance. Scott permitted himself a small smile. This would be a battle as well as any, perhaps more difficult than most. He always reveled in challenges. Even one as disconcerting as this may be, he loved a challenge. He turned and walked away, motioning again for her to follow.  
Betsy had not given up hope. She knew that when she had killed the Uber- leutnant, she would be in trouble. She had expected being given to Dark Beast, or to one of the Prelates, but certainly not the High Prelate himself. Cyclops. The man who led the assault against their rebel forces. According to Xavier he was an excellent tactician. He had proven that, so far, but he may just have been a figurehead. Yet whatever Betsy had expected, Cyclops was not it. This man was stiff, certainly and hard, but he was also very, very competent. The way he moved, the way he held himself. It showed that he was a formidable fighter. Her ability to judge someone's fighting potential was not something her abilities gave her. She could tell that because of her training. The only other person she knew who could judge a persons fighting capabilities from their stance and movements was Logan, The Weapon X. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, appearing to look grimly ahead. He led her into a room with two guards outside. They saluted him stiffly. He returned the salute almost lazily and opened the door. The inside was different from what Betsy would have imagined. From the way he held himself and what she had learned, she had expected him to have almost stark furnishings. Instead the sight inside was almost a pleasant surprise. The High Prelate had a taste for antique furniture. Stylized wooden chairs, with plush cushions were arranged tastefully around a wood and glass table. A plush maroon carpet was on the floor of the whole room, which was split level. On the lower level was the sitting area, on the elevated one was the entrance and on the other side from the entrance was a large mantle and two teak doors. The entrance itself was beautifully done, with a railing along the two foot higher edge of the entrance from the sitting area. There were two ways down, one was steps the other a slope. All carpeted in the beautiful red. Betsy barely suppressed a sigh. This was a beautiful home, but she would not let the bloody High Prelate know that.  
  
"Come Miss Braddock, sit."  
  
Cyclops motioned her towards a chair, sitting in another opposite her.  
She was surprised.  
  
Scott could tell from her facial expression. He smiled slightly, enjoying the hideous images that must have spread through her mind at his smile. She had no idea of his nature. For all she knew he might be sending her to the Dark Beast soon. He didn't have to like what he was doing to appreciate the challenge. She would have to break, for her own sake. Whatever mind games he played with her now would be nothing compared to what the Dark Beast would do to her if she didn't give him any information.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gambit stood in front of the assembled team. It consisted of his own team Roulette and the X-men. Of the X-men only Phoenix and Weapon X were the ones who had been there when Xavier had died. The others were Nightcrawler, Shadowcat. The perfect covert team. Weapon X, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Mystique and he himself were the best of all covert rebel operatives. Phoenix could make herself practically invisible, if the mutants had blocks that would be a problem though. Marrow and Storm could be shielded by Phoenix.  
  
Renegade was able to be made invisible by Shadowcat. A sound team. For the risk they all would be taking by sneaking into the heart of the enemy base. Gambit had told them the plan, they were getting ready. Well except for Logan and Jean. They were with Rogue and Magneto, no doubt getting instructions other than what he said, They knew his teams propensity for risking their lives. It was why they were called Roulette, though Storm always did serve as the guiding wind, yet even she would risk a lot, much more than the others. Gambit bristled inside, they better not compromise any of his team to save their own supercilious asses. He wouldn't let anyone fall in Sinisters hands again, never again. At that point Logan and Jean came out conversing quietly. Gambit smiled at them.  
  
"Ready to go mes amis?"  
  
"Ready Gumbo."  
  
Gambit smiled sincerely this time as he turned around to enter the X-jet. Logan would call him nothing but Gumbo. He never had, and no matter what happened, probably never would. The X-men and Roulette followed him in. Weapon X sat in the pilots seat and Nightcrawler took the seat beside him. The lithe demonic mutant had at first scared Remy all those years ago, when he had first met him as a trainee in Xaviers rebel island base. X-quarters. That had been a fine base, but The High Prelate had found its location and attacked it, decimating the place.  
  
"Where exactly are we going mein freund?"  
  
Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawlers voice was nothing like it's owner. It had a vibrant ring to it. It was a friendly voice. With a German accent to it.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it's all well and good to say that we're going to the Tower, but we can't really approach it like a casual guest, or an assault on it. We have to go in on foot."  
  
Gambit smiled. This was the only part of the mission he had not told them yet. He knew a very good spot. A perfect spot.  
  
"Head for de Tower Weapon X. I'll be telling you where we gonna stop. Don' worry Kitty-cat. We gonna do dis safe."  
  
Phoenix frowned at him, he smiled back. He knew the best way in, but he was damned if he would tell them his secrets where Magneto could hear them. He would wait until they had reached the Towers blanket. There he would tell them where to head. A kilometer from his intended spot. Amid darkness, he would take every precaution to ensure even Weapon X would not be able to get there again. The place he was taking them was his special place. Only Storm knew its location, and even that she didn't know how to get there exactly.  
Two hours later the X-men and Roulette were making their way through streets piled high with rubble. There was no sign of any life, nothing stirred, not even insects. It was as though the place had been forsaken by any living creature. Only Gambit strode through the ruins as though he lived there. Jean felt uncomfortable here. Even with all the mental shields that Xavier and Moira had taught her to construct, there had always been the awareness, that there were hundreds of thousands of minds at work around her. Here there was nothing, and to her it felt as though something was missing. Even Logan looked uneasy. She flashed him a telepathic message. 'Worried huh? Same here.' Logan looked at her and smiled. 'Don't worry darlin' I'm just tense. It's too quiet. Gumbo is a gambler, but he wouldn't gamble with all our lives, and if we were heading into danger he'd tell us.'  
  
Jean smiled back at him. He was trying to reassure and was partly right. Remy would not endanger them needlessly. He had better not.  
  
They had just skirted what felt like the thousandth ruin, when Remy stopped in front of a door. Logan was looking puzzled; she would take him up on it later. Ororo seemed surprised, and a quick glance passed between her and Remy. Jean was curious, but decided to leave it. It probably was some place Ororo had been with Remy. Remy placed a palm against what seemed like just another brick. It apparently wasn't as it opened up a hidden door in the wall. The place it led to was a beautiful grotto, nestled among the desolation. It was a garden, filled with beautiful plants, and trees. This would be among the last few places on earth where greenery existed. She heard Kitty and Sarah gasp behind her. Sarah. that meant even Roulette hadn't been here in most likelihood.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful." Kitty's voice came out in a near whisper.  
  
Jean agreed, it was beautiful, comparable to Xaviers own garden on the now destroyed X-quarters, and Moira's garden.  
  
"Nice Gumbo, but I'm sure you didn't drag us all the way here to look at trees." Logan, gruff as ever, but she heard the wonderment under the disinterested tone.  
  
"You're right homme, I didn't."  
  
He walked to the other end of the room, and opened another door, using another hidden door. This led to an even more beautiful room, with a small pond and a large marble statue of some angelic being. The pool must be fed by an underground river. Then she was what the angel stood at the head of.  
  
"A grave? Why'd you bring us to a grave Remy?"  
  
Remy had been looking at the grave, with a look of deep sadness on his face. She heard Logan gasp and peered at the writing on the gravestone.  
  
Here lies Belladonna Boudreaux. Beloved friend and lover. May she rest in peace.  
Below that was something in French, which Jean couldn't read. This was Belladonna Boudreaux's grave. She had been the daughter of the assassins guildmaster. Remy had been the adopted son of the thieves guildmaster. The two guilds had been sworn enemies. Why was this here? Could Remy and Belladonna have.? Why had he brought them here? This was obviously a private place. She saw Remy kneel in front of the gravestone and ushered the others away.  
Remy looked down at the grave, a deep pain in his chest. *Bella. my beautiful Bella. I could not save you, I'm sorry. Now another person is in danger, someone I knew and liked. A part of my team, and hence under my protection. Bella, I again ask you to forgive me, I couldn't save you. If I could turn back time, I would, for you. It's been a while I know, but I can still remember the day you were murdered by that scum Sinister. I promised you then and I promise you now. Give me strength, Bella please. Forgive me.*  
  
Remy rose from his kneeling position. He turned to the group standing away from him watching him.  
  
"Les' go mes amis."  
  
He walked to the statue then and pressed his palm against the belly of the angel. The angel moved back a few feet, revealing a hole in the ground, where a ladder seemed to go down into nothingness. Remy gestured towards the others to enter the hole. Weapon X was the first to go, the others following. On passing Remy, Ororo put a hand on his shoulder and then went in. Remy was the last to go. He went down the ladder, pausing in the middle and touching a brick behind the rungs. The angel above them moved again, slowly sealing off light. Gavin came aflame then, providing light. Remy reached the bottom.  
  
"Welcome my companions to de catacombs."  
  
The others all went through varying degrees of shock, except Ororo who had been here before. The catacombs had been a thieves guild legend. A means of their quick travel. There were rumored to be several different openings, but all knowledge had been lost when the thieves guild had been destroyed by the Externals and all their members killed, except Remy. The heir to the guildmaster himself, the last thieves guild member.  
  
Remy led them through the guild, as he was the only one who could read the runes, which guided those in the catacombs. He explained that there were many other entrances to the catacombs, but this was the closest to The Tower. He led them through a twisting maze of tunnels until they stopped in a large room.  
  
"Dis is de room under de Tower. Dere's a way into de Tower, but it's dangerous. It leads to de containment area, where all de prisoners are held. We go in, get Betsy and get out."  
  
The last was directed towards the X-men. Remy didn't want anyone getting idea's of revenge.  
  
After they had discussed what was to be done, he led the way again, going up, the ladder there, and pressing a button. The room above was dark. It was apparently a storage room of some kind. Remy motioned to the others. It was time. Remy prayed that their luck would hold.  
  
Weapon X, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Mystique ventured out first. They dealt with the guards quickly enough. More were ahead, so Phoenix implanted the suggestion in their minds that they should sleep for the next few hours. It was difficult as the guards had strong blocks themselves. The next thing to do was to find a list of prisoners. That would be more difficult, as only the first few guards were few in number. The containment area's themselves would have many more, and the alarm would be raised before too many could be taken down, and there was always the chance a Prelate might be down here. If that was true, then the mission would be at best a very difficult one, and a tough battle would be in store. For that the covert measures would have to be taken. Shadowcat would be able to stay hidden in shadows and phase through any objects. Weapon X knew enough ninjitsu tricks to be virtually invisible in the dark. Mystique assumed the form of a guard they had knocked down. Nightcrawler could blend in with the shadows, and Gambit himself was the final addition to the party. Marrow, Phoenix, Storm and Renegade would remain behind in the storage area awaiting the others. They would have to be quick. If Phoenix used a telekinetic shield, or any other powerful mutant power was utilized, then it would alert any sensors, or the Externals would pick up on it.  
  
They crept out of the room, Shadowcat phasing them through the doors, to avoid any guards noticing the doors opening. The containment area was fairly brightly lit, with a few shadows. They needed to find a list, or a guard, who could be taken back to Phoenix for a mental scan. There was no office anywhere, but there was a notice board to the right of the storage doors. The walls were practically made up of cages, or containment units, half of which were filled with mutants. It was a pitiful sight, but they could not free them all. They just did the best they could. Free Psylocke for now, and somehow defeat the Externals and Apocalypse and free the mutant prisoners.  
  
They made their way to the lists, though only Shadowcat could get close enough without attracting too much attention. She phased through a box, and stood behind it. She was fairly hidden. She scanned through the lists quickly. She was also the fastest reader, and found the name Elizabeth Braddock fairly quickly. She was held in containment area B3. When she reported to Gambit, he scowled. This was containment area B4. They had to go up a level.  
  
They ventured upwards, and entered the containment area B3, avoiding any guards. There was a warden there. Psylocke was in containment unit 372. That was far from them they discovered, as they read the numbers on the ones closest to them.  
  
The mutants inside couldn't even see out. They spread out again, and began looking for it. A few minutes later, Phoenix sent a telepathic message. Mystique had contacted her telepathically and informed her that the containment unit 372 was empty. They returned to the lower level and into the storage area. There was nothing to do but to confront the warden and find out where she was. They got ready and this time as soon as they went out, phasing again, they attacked. The guards were too stunned to form any resistance. Phoenix simply knocked one out by planting the suggestion in his mind to sleep. He dropped off to sleep. Weapon Xs claws dealt with another and Nightcrawler bamfed behind one and knocked him out with a chop to the jugular. Remy and Renegade dealt with the other two by using their agility and fists. Their powers were too loud to use. Storm blew three off their feet with a great gust of wind, but avoided using it again. Her powers may set off energy scanners. That left two, who Marrow felled with spikes through the stomach. Not enough to kill, but enough to keep them out, until medical assistance was given. Upon reaching the containment area B3, they attacked again, without mercy. Jean felled three with the sleep implant in their brains, and Weapon X took out two guards with a whirlwind attack of claws. Marrow again took two down with her spikes, while Gambit and Mystique, working in tandem knocked out three more. Storm took three more out with her wind, and Shadowcat smashed one into a wall, phasing through it herself. Nightcrawler bamfed in front of the retreating warden, who was attempting to sound an alarm. The warden was caught.  
Jean looked the warden in the eyes. Their luck had held so far. Now they needed to find out where Betsy was. If she had been taken to Dark Beast they would recover her, if she was with the Externals, they were in trouble. Of them all only Xavier, Weapon X and Magneto from the X-men and Gambit from Roulette, had ever faced an External. And of them all only Magneto had come close to defeating one. Still Gambit would not leave his teammate. Even if they all left, he would remain behind. Still, Jean doubted she herself would leave any friend to the Externals. She would not leave Betsy either. They were not the greatest of friends, but she was somebody she knew.  
"Where is Elizabeth Braddock, Psylocke?"  
  
The warden refused to answer. Jean asked again, and this time the warden answered.  
  
"Fuck you, rebel scum."  
  
In reply Logan unsheathed his claws. Then brought one of them near the warden's throat. The warden went pale. Jean at the same time sent a panic signal into his brain. This caused the warden to become even paler. Jean then probed his mind. The threats had been enough for Psylockes location to come to the surface of his thoughts, as the warden considered telling them.  
Jean staggered back as if hit. Logan slammed the warden into the wall, where the warden lost consciousness. Logan tuned to her, but she had regained her footing.  
  
"Jeannie? What happened?" Logan asked, worriedly.  
  
"It's Psylocke. she's with the High Prelate."  
  
Remy looked stunned, his surprise mirrored on the other faces. Even though they had been expecting that Psylocke may have been sent to the Externals at worst, they had not figured on the High Prelate. Only marginally better than the Externals, and Jean and Logan had seen him in action firsthand to know that this mission had suddenly gone from having a fifty percent chance of succeeding, to slim or perhaps even none at all.  
  
Their luck had just changed, for the worst, horribly. 


	5. Awakening

Awakening  
  
The higher regions of the Tower were thirty stories above the ground, the only living creatures were birds. Even they tended to stay away from the top. It had a touch of danger to it. Even to the birds, the Tower represented danger. Especially the top of the Tower. It was there where the danger seemed to be most pronounced. The sentiments of the denizens of the tower were not too different. The top few floors were where HE was, and HE was best left alone. At the top of the Tower though, today someone stirred.  
Something had disturbed him. He was not sure what, but something had awakened him from his reverie. He shifted his weight about in the great chair. Something from far below him, he pinpointed. This disturbance was not normal. Well perhaps others would take care of it. He was tired, after a day of going over his possessions, conferring with his underlings, passing new laws. It was a tiring process. En Sabah Nur was not a man to tire easily. Then again he wasn't precisely a man. He was far, far beyond that. He was perhaps beyond even a mutant. No one could call him a mere mutant. His was the power that even mutants dreamed of. Survival of the fittest. That was what had gained him this position, for who else was the strongest but he. Certainly the last one to try and face him had been quickly subdued. Too quickly. Nur needed a challenge. This disturbance may well be one. He doubted it, but it would make a change from dallying with his 'Externals'. They were all fools. He knew of their desires, they were merely strong humans, mutants of a lower class then he. Yet they were dangerous fools. Their power was enough for them to take him if they banded together. He doubted that would happen, but he was not one to ignore a threat. He had a remedy for that threat ready. They lay in the chamber, ready for awakening. It took long, but it was an art. To mold them in his fashion was one of the greatest joys he could attain. It would be some time before they were ready. Well, he would wait until they were, then if necessary he would use them, but only if necessary.  
  
Apocalypse rose from the chair. He strode across his darkened chamber, his body servants following him. He motioned to them and they stay put. He would summon them if necessary. He walked to the lift and pressed on the pad on the wall. The doors immediately opened and he walked into the lift. It had been a while since he had seen action, and a while since he had seen his Prelates in action. He wanted to see if they were good. He had only seen the High Prelate, once, and had heard enough about him to want to see him in action. If the High Prelate was truly as good as his spies told him, then he would have to devise some countermeasure in the event of him ever becoming a threat. The lift carried the Master of the Tower down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
The X-men and Roulette stood in the containment area B3. The new that their teammate Betsy was in the hands of the High Prelate was bad. Now they would have to take a step ahead of what they had intended. They would have to infiltrate the Tower itself. Jean didn't think it would be easy at all. There were Prelates to consider there, and highly trained Uber-leutnants. As well as the High Prelate himself. The Externals could not be considered. They could not handle the Externals.  
  
They began going upwards, heading for the higher levels. The elevator took them to the highest level it could go. Now they were truly in the tower. Kitty phased through a wall to search the surrounding. She appeared a minute later, calmly announcing that two guards were down. They walked down that corridor, slowly.  
  
Suddenly an alarm began to sound. The sound of it chilled Jeans bones. An alarm that only meant that somehow, somebody had managed to raise an alarm. One of the earlier guards maybe. Jean didn't know, but it had happened. Now was not the time to stand.  
  
"This way!" Logan ran towards the door up ahead. By this time Jean could hear the sound of booted feet hitting the ground. Guards. Easily dealt with. Jean turned and sent a shockwave through the wall towards the guards. She heard muffled noises of surprise and then shouts of pain. She ran through the door. The others had already run ahead, Logan staying back, to make sure she got through. He then closed the door and stuck his claws into the panel next to it. Jean ran with Logan towards the other door.  
  
"We must get to the higher levels. The Prelates must be there. We will find Cyclops there."  
  
Storm's calm logic served to ease the others near panic. This was not a time to panic. Jean felt the adrenaline pumping through her body. She looked at Remy, who was actually grinning.  
  
"Dis is gettin' ta be more an' more interestin'."  
  
Jean goggled at him, the man was calm and collected. He seemed to be enjoying their predicament. Then again, she should be used to it by now. Remy had always been a man to love risks. They ran down the corridor. The enemy slowly gaining.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
The alarm interrupted Scotts interrogation. He had not been making much headway, but he knew it would take a while. He looked up in anger, and a little anxiety. The alarm would go off for very few reasons. The most likely explanation he could formulate was that someone had broken in. But how? And who could have broken in? The answer followed the thought almost immediately. X-men. Or perhaps Roulette, coming for their comrade. Scott gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
"Stay here. I shall have to deal with this matter."  
  
Betsy smiled then, "My team has come for me. I knew they wouldn't leave me. However stupid this action may seem, they've come for me, and you're in trouble now."  
  
Scott heard the mocking tone, but he ignored it. He didn't have time to indulge in punishing her for her remarks.  
  
He pulled on his cape and strode out of the room. Almost as an afterthought he pressed a switch on the wall. Betsy suddenly found herself trapped in some sort of bubble of energy. She couldn't move beyond a foot in any direction. She glared at Scotts departing back.  
  
Cyclops walked down the hall, taking long fast steps. He took out his communicator.  
  
"Prelates, report."  
  
Rumiks voice came out of the speaker.  
  
"It appears there are intruders in sector 24. They have somehow made their way from the containment areas. They also appear to be heading for higher sectors. Your orders?"  
  
Cyclops thought for a second, intruders managed to break in from the containment area. That meant they must have some access from there. He would need to get that seen to.  
  
"Contact the others and tell them to meet in the sector 12. We'll take down these scum soon enough."  
  
Cyclops turned off his communicator. He opened the lift doors and made his way down to level 12.  
  
Rumik turned off the communicator and turned to Lumina who was busy putting on her armor. She had been taking a nap in the Prelate's common room, when the alarm had begun ringing. They quickly came out of the room and walked down the hallway. They entered a lift, and went down to level 12. They got off the lift and saw that Havok and Polaris were already there.  
  
"Where's Quja?" Rumik asked.  
  
"He should be getting here soon. He was with Cece in the medical room. He was to get his bandages taken off."  
  
"Bastard X-men, coming here. This time we'll kill them though."  
  
"Yes, what on earth were they thinking attacking the Tower?"  
  
"Very likely they wanted revenge."  
  
The doors to the room opened, and Cyclops walked in.  
  
"Where's Quja?"  
  
"Right here." Quja had returned from the infirmary.  
  
"Good everyone's here. There are very few Uber-leutnants here. Most of our armies are busy elsewhere, and it would take a long time recalling them. We only have two units here."  
  
Only two units, the Prelates looked at each other. That was bad, that meant only two Uber-leutnants and twenty mutant troops. Not enough to take down even ten X-men. The Prelates could though.  
  
"We'll also get involved. They must have come here to rescue their comrade, Psylocke."  
  
"Psylocke? Who's that?" That was from Polaris.  
  
"She's part of Roulette. I didn't know we had captured Psylocke." Quja answered.  
  
"She was captured while we dealt with the X-men. I had sent a garrison to fight against Roulette. She managed to kill Krola, using only her hands and feet. She's in my room, in a bubble. She won't be going anywhere."  
  
Havok smiled then, "In your room? Why was she in your room, Scott? Oohh!"  
  
Cyclops looked at Havok, then smiled suddenly, "She's not that bad looking at that."  
  
Then his voice hardened.  
  
"I was questioning her as per the Externals orders. I wasn't done yet when the alarm rang."  
  
Quja voiced the question, "So Roulette is also here?"  
  
The Prelates all looked at Cyclops.  
  
"I believe so. Reports indicate that Gambit is there, as is a man of fire. That would be Renegade. So at least two of Roulette are here. Of the X-men only Weapon X and Nightcrawler have been identified. As well as Storm, though I think she's with Roulette now."  
  
Suddenly his communicator beeped.  
  
He turned speaking into it. The Prelates just looked at each other.  
  
"Ok, they're on level 10 now, heading upwards. Havok, Polaris you go from the east area, Quja and Lumina you go from the West. They'll be heading north so I'll intercept them there. Since they're looking for Psylocke, One of us should guard her. Rumik, that's your job. These people must have been sneaky to get into the tower. I don't want them freeing her. She is very dangerous. Don't underestimate these people. They're desperate in all probability, and hence even more dangerous. One unit is down. The other is chasing them along with guards, but guards aren't much use against them. All right. Let's move out."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kill or be killed, that was the game of the day, thought Gambit. *Ha! What a friggin perfect description*. They had been lucky. The Uber-leutnant had fallen easily, obviously a new trainee. His mutant unit had been easily dealt with after that, and they had found out where Psylocke was. In the bloody High Prelates quarters. Bloody perfect. If their job hadn't been hard enough before, it certainly wasn't getting any easier. There were still guards after them, easily dealt with but bothersome, slowing them down. It wouldn't be too long before they met another unit, or the Prelates. Then the shit would really hit the fan. Of them all, only Weapon X showed no signs of fatigue. All the rest were steadily slowing down, including him. In this shape they wouldn't last too long against more than one unit more. They had reached floor thirteen, and had six more floors to go before finding the High Prelates quarters.  
  
They smashed through a blockade of guards, heading into another stairwell. Ah, level twelve. Only five more floors to go. Suddenly Phoenix stopped.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but there seems to be a high concentration of mutants in there. I also feel as if someone else is near. I don't know who though."  
  
"Hell, it's probably another unit. We'll rip through them in no time, darlin'."  
  
Phoenix was troubled and it wasn't only the fact that there was another unit ahead. Someone was there. Someone she knew, and she was not sure who. Perhaps it was Psylocke. They walked into another hallway with doors along the sides. By the look of them, obviously living quarters.  
  
They walked on down the hallway, cautiously. Weapon X's nostrils flared as they neared the end.  
  
"I smell danger, Jeannie's right. There's probably a unit in there. Can we take em'?"  
  
The teams condition had not gone unnoticed by Weapon X. They all drew themselves up.  
  
"I'm t'inkin we can take one homme. More 'n dat, I dunno."  
  
The rest of the team nodded assent. Phoenix telepathically opened the door.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cyclops felt it, they were coming. One unit was below him, with an Uber- leutnant. She was new, as had been the other, but would be one more strong hand against the rebel infiltrators. The rest of the Prelates were all standing in anticipation. Cyclops had no idea why, he was filled with the dread of knowing a tough battle would soon be fought. As soon as the battle started it would be gone, but at the time just before a fight, he was nervous. Every time. There was another with them, a presence he could feel.  
  
"They're coming. Be ready."  
  
The unit stood in battle formation, extending in a V shape outwards from the slightly raised level, where the Prelates and he himself stood. The Uber-leutnant stood in the middle of the V, the apex, waiting for the battle to begin. The Prelates grew ready, Lumina already taking on a slight glow.  
  
The door opened.  
  
The mutants attacked, heading for the X-men and Roulette. Gambit felled one with three cards to the chest. Another was dropped by Weapon Xs claws. Phoenix formed a telekinetic shield around herself and levitated into the air. This was followed by her allowing Storm to enter the shield. Storm disoriented the mutant troops, buffeting them with wind. Nightcrawler bamfed around his enemy, punching and kicking the mutant into submission.  
  
Shadowcat leapt around her opponent, phasing through the attacks and hitting the mutant at every turn. Mystique was transforming into the fallen mutants, and then hoodwinking the others into following her into snares where Marrow waited to skewer them. Renegade was an inferno, setting two mutants on fire. Storm's powers were not as powerful as they would be outside. Quja leapt forward, his eyes on Phoenix. He was a telekinetic too, and wanted to test himself against her. He smashed her shield and followed up by creating a psi-sword, his specialty. Phoenix's eyes widened, and she quickly pulled up another shield, that the sword smashed against, dispelling the shield but sending Quja staggering back. The other Prelates were already in action, Lumina creating her energy barrier again. Cyclops hung back, watching. Havok smashed Mystique into a wall with an energy blast. Mystique slid down and onto her knees because of the strength of the blast. Polaris circled overhead, and then catching sight of Weapon X smiled. She had not missed the significance of his being here. She began to pluck at his adamantium laced skeleton in the most painful ways. Weapon X, busy slashing at a mutant, didn't notice until it was too late. He stumbled, and the mutant he had been attacking smiled in glee and smashed him across the face, but Polaris didn't let the neck twist, and Weapon X felt his jaw crack. The healing went into effect immediately.  
  
"Someone, get that bitch!!"  
  
Suddenly three cards hit Polaris. She yelped, and fell onto the ground. She struggled up, and Gambit was there.  
  
"Dat not be such a nice t'ing you be doing to Remy's homme. Remy t'inks mebbe you should be taught a lesson."  
  
He twirled his staff in his hand and then swung it at her. Polaris caught it with her powers inches before it took her across the head, and started pushing it back. Gambit looked at the staff, shrugged and left it. It glowed for two seconds before Polaris understood what was happening. The blast smashed her into a wall. She struggled to get up, Havok rushing to her side. The Prelate looked up in anger and sent a blast towards the two rebels. Gambit jumped one way and Weapon X the other.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Gambit evaded the blasts that kept coming his way, courtesy of the enraged Prelate.  
  
Through it all Cyclops watched.  
  
Lumina had nearly reached the ceiling with her energy sphere, the dome of pure energy that spread out in the room, making less and less space for the rebels to fight. Phoenix and Quja were facing each other, Quja with his psi- sword out, Phoenix getting ready a shield. Quja jumped forward, his sword slashing. Phoenix pulled out the shield, which dissipated, as did the psi- sword.  
  
Yet Quja was already making another and slashing. Phoenix again created a shield, and again as Quja relentlessly created swords.  
  
Storm had all the mutant troops left in a hold of wind and she smashed them into a wall. That left only the Uber-leutnant, and the Prelates.  
  
Marrow and Nightcrawler were down, but Mystique was tending to them, leaving the others to handle the enemy. From the enemy's side, only Polaris was down. Phoenix faced off against Quja, Gambit dodging Havoks blasts and throwing cards at him. Shadowcat and Renegade were double teaming the Uber- leutnant, who was having a tough time handling the two. Weapon X was heading for Cyclops.  
  
"It's time to finish this, bub."  
  
Cyclops smiled, then Weapon X had only an instants warning, as he saw the visor rising, to jump out of the way of the optic blast. Then Cyclops was on him, punching and kicking. The feral blocked one punch, only to get a kick in the solar plexus. Weapon X snarled and slashed twice at Cyclops, who only managed to evade one. He stood up, three claw marks stretching across his chest. Weapon X leapt at him again.  
  
Phoenix was getting tired fast, and Quja seemed to have unlimited reserves of energy. He kept on creating swords to slash at Phoenix's shields. Phoenix had an idea then, she quickly made a shield as powerful as she could, then as Quja hacked at it, she began to assault his mind telepathically. Qujas block wasn't strong enough to resist Phoenix's assault outright, but it was enough for him to create a small enough block himself, to counter her attack. Phoenix's plan worked. Quja had to use enough concentration for his sword to dissipate, and Phoenix halted her attack and enlarged the shield as quickly as she could. It smashed into Quja who was hurled back by the force. Phoenix sagged slightly, but she was triumphant. Or so she thought. Quja was already rising, stumbling slightly, but his psi-sword was already in his hands, and Phoenix didn't have enough energy to create another shield. All hope was not lost though. A blast of wind slammed into Quja, sending back into another wall, with enough force to break his bones. Strom landed next to Phoenix, and sank to her knees, the effort of creating such a strong blast getting to her. Quja didn't rise this time.  
  
Renegade and Shadowcat were smashing the Uber-leutnant. Renegade was behind Shadowcat, repeatedly sending flare blasts at her. Shadowcat phased and the blast went through striking the Uber-leutnant. Then Shadowcat would punch or kick her, and then phase for the next blast. It was over in a few seconds. The Uber-leutnant went slack on the fifth punch to the jaw, and crumpled to the ground. Renegade and Shadowcat high fived.  
There was still Havok though, and Gambit wasn't getting anywhere. Behind him was Lumina, and before him stood Havok, sending beam after beam at him. Gambit evaded as best he could, but was forced forward each time, as Lumina's dome expanded. His staff was gone, and he had no spares. His cards were running low, and he had no other projectiles. Things were looking bad for the Ragin' Cajun.  
  
Weapon X was still attacking Cyclops, who was having a tougher and tougher time. He had only fought one feral before, who had been wilder in his attacks, but easier, as Cyclops could handle wild attacks, with pinpointed, strategic hits. This was like fighting a trained version of that. As Weapon X closed in for another attack, Cyclops parried, and saw his opening. He shot an optic blast at a fire extinguisher, behind Weapon X, and ducked. The extinguisher flew off the wall, rocketing towards Weapon X, striking him squarely in the back, and smashing him into Lumina's dome. This led to total chaos.  
  
In retrospect it probably wasn't the best thing to shoot a volatile projectile into the charged dome. Cyclops watched as the extinguisher exploded, the air causing the molecules to shift and strike against each other, causing a chain reaction. Even Lumina wasn't safe from this.  
  
The explosions destroyed the room, obliterating the floor and ceiling, and breaking the floor of the room below. Weapon X, Mystique, Marrow and Nightcrawler fell into the room two floors down. Gambit, Renegade and Shadowcat were smashed through the wall, into the next room, while Storm and Phoenix fell into the previous room they had come from. Storm slipped into a hole in the ground caused by a falling wall, but Phoenix remained on the same floor. A slightly recovered Polaris had elevated Havok from the explosion, though even they were hit by pieces of the room. Qujas section of the room was the only one that remained more or less intact, and Lumina landed there, half dead, armor gone, and only a small strip of clothing left, the rest of her naked body was tinged red, but not much harm had come to it. Cyclops too lay on his side, half buried beneath rubble. His armor saved him, otherwise he would have died. Somehow, no one was dead.  
  
Scott stirred, his eyes opened, slowly, and he groaned. He looked around, everything was rubble. His eyes quickly scanned the ground. Kan was there, as was Sylvia, no mistaking her. No sign of Alex and Lorna, he tried to stand, but his legs were trapped beneath something. The only other person Scott could see was Phoenix. An X-man. As well as a telepath, the only other known apart from Xavier, who was dead. Alex and Lorna then came into his view, landing down, Polaris holding Havok by his armor. Alex walked over to Scott, this time he was supporting Lorna, who had burns on her face. Her armor was blackened.  
  
"Scott, are you all right?" Alex asked worriedly.  
  
"Ugh, I'm fine, just get me out of here."  
  
Lorna used her powers to lift up all the metal burying Scott, and Alex blasted away all the rest. Scott scrambled out, and Lorna dropped the metal, sagging, so that Alex had to catch her from behind.  
  
"Where did the rest of the X-men go?"  
  
Alex answered, "I don't know, some fell when the floor caved in, and one was slammed back to where they came. One's over there though, the telepath."  
  
Scott looked at Phoenix. She indeed lay there, but where were the others?  
  
Suddenly he was aware of a presence approaching. He turned, as did Alex and Lorna, towards the door ahead. They opened, and a large man walked in, all in dark blue and light blue armor with red strips, a black and blue cape fluttering behind as he came forward. He wore red boots which had blue armor, but the most arresting thing was his face. Like Sinisters, this was not a normal color. It was pale blue in color, with deep sunken eyes, without any iris, all white. It was a big face, in an even bigger body.  
  
"Sire!"  
  
Scott, Alex and Lorna, immediately prostrated, after getting over the momentary shock. It was Apocalypse himself.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The question was directed towards Scott.  
  
"Sire the X-men somehow managed to make their way into the Tower, apparently to rescue their comrade. We ambushed them here, and fought them, until an accident caused Prelate Lumina's dome of energy to explode."  
  
Apocalypse looked around again, his eyes finally resting on Phoenix.  
  
"Keep her in the containment area. We may find use of her yet."  
  
Apocalypse could feel the resonance here. Part of it was from Phoenix he was sure. He was also certain that he had felt the resonance when she entered the Tower. What was she resonating against? He would find out.  
  
"Find the other rebels and destroy them. I am returning to my chambers."  
  
Apocalypse turned and strode away, as he had entered.  
  
As he left, the three rose.  
  
"Holy Shit, the master himself. That I didn't expect."  
  
Scott frowned slightly, but stopped, as he felt the same. Why did Apocalypse come here, he had to have started moving before the explosion ever happened. He had come mere minutes after it happened, and there was no way he could have done that. He turned to Alex.  
  
"Call the guards from the containment area's. Ask them to get a dampener. We need to get this mutant into a containment unit quickly."  
  
Alex turned and walked out of the room, to get the guards.  
  
"Lorna, I hate to ask this of you, but we need to get the other X-men. Take Kan and Sylvia to the infirmary. I'll need you back. We have to find the rest of the X-men."  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Rumik walked up and into the room ahead. She opened the door, braced for any attack; the bubble was enough to hold the strongest mutants, but there was no harm in being cautious. She walked in, looking around. The bubble was there, but Polaris could not be seen. She felt anxiety rise in her; who could have escaped the bubble? Then she saw her, sitting in the chair. She relaxed slightly.  
  
"So Roulette's your team huh?"  
  
The woman's head turned and she stared at the Prelate.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Rumik smiled.  
  
"I'm Prelate Helena Kahn, you can call me Rumik."  
  
As she watched Psylockes colour went ashen. Psylocke jumped up and looked at the Prelate.  
  
"Helena?"  
  
The Prelate watched wearily.  
  
"You call me Prelate Rumik, rebel."  
  
"Helena. it's me Betsy. Elizabeth Braddock."  
  
Rumiks went pale as she saw that it was her old friend, the same black hair, tinged purple, the same violet eyes, the same arched eyebrows.  
  
"Betsy."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gambit was moving fast, Shadowcat and Renegade right next to him. As far as they could tell nobody was after them, but they couldn't be sure. They ran as fast as they could, hurrying to reach Cyclops's room. They didn't know what had become of the other's but all they could do was hope they were alive. Up ahead was the High Prelate's room. It had been disconcerting to say the least when Apocalypse had appeared, they had luckily been hidden. When he went into the devastated room, they had run for the elevator, going in quickly. Now they were on the seventh floor.  
  
Gambit tried to open the door but failed. Shadowcat then motioned him aside and walked in, opening the door from inside.  
  
Only for them to meet a Prelate, Rumik. A Prelate, not tired in the least, and they were already half-dead, from pain and exhaustion.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a shock finding out your old friend was in the enemy camp for both women. Then Helena had disabled the bubble and hurled her arms around Betsy, hugging her. She had taken a step back then, and cupped her face tenderly.  
  
"I can't believe it's you. Oh Betsy it's been such a long time."  
  
Betsy put her arms around Helena's waist.  
  
"Yes, Helena it's been a while."  
  
Helena then kissed Betsy's cheeks, Betsy doing the same, in their greeting when they were young.  
  
Then Helena stepped back and frowned.  
  
"This is a predicament. You're my oldest friend, but you're also my enemy."  
  
Betsy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Helena."  
  
"Helena laughed then, "That's a good one Betsy. In your present condition, you'd be no match for me."  
  
Then she sobered up. She looked at Betsy consideringly.  
Betsy watched nervously, though she wouldn't let the nervousness show. She could guess at the inner battle Helena faced, would she keep her old friend here and remain loyal to her masters, or would she be loyal to the love she had for her friend, and let Betsy escape.  
  
Looking at Helena's eyes, so familiar and yet so changed, Betsy knew the choice could go either way.  
  
Then the ground shook, and the explosion occurred, and they were both knocked to their feet. Betsy took her chance, not waiting for Helena to come to a decision, and leapt behind her Helena, racing for the door.  
  
She wasn't quick enough. Helena grabbed her foot, and she fell. Helena quickly encased her in the bubble.  
  
"Helena, don't do this. We were friends, you know this is wrong. Leave the oppressors Helena, join us."  
  
Helena looked at Betsy.  
  
"Helena, do you know what Apocalypse and the Externals have done to the world? It's a ruin Helena, a ruin, because of your masters."  
  
"Why do you call them that? Only Apocalypse is the master. He is the ruler of this planet. He rules all earth. I don't know why you rebels don't accept it."  
  
Betsy tried again.  
  
"No one asked for him to be the ruler. Now he oppresses humanity."  
  
Helena cut her off, "Why didn't you tell me you were a mutant?"  
  
Betsy looked surprised.  
  
"My mutation manifested the year after yours did."  
  
Helena looked at her again, curiosity and something else burning in her eyes.  
  
"Why weren't you brought here to train?"  
  
Betsy again answered truthfully.  
  
"I was supposed to be. My family resisted. They were killed. It was only because of Remy's help that I managed to make it out of there, safe. He had followed them and helped me escape. He took me to a man named Xavier. He helped me control my powers,"  
  
Helena quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"So you're an X-man."  
  
"No I'm not. I am a member of Roulette, Remy's squad. They're here to get me aren't they? Let me go Helena. For old friends sake if nothing else."  
  
Betsy made the entreaty again, knowing it might make no difference.  
  
Helena looked at her, for a little while. Then Shadowcat suddenly phased through the door. She opened the door, and Helena turned and found herself facing three rebels.  
Gambit was the first to react, throwing one of his last six cards at Helena. She jumped up and the card hit Psylockes bubble, which exploded, setting Psylocke free.  
  
Gambit was readying another card, and Renegade was preparing to throw a flare, when Psylocke shouted.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Gambit looked at her in surprise, but complied, as did Renegade.  
  
"Helena, your powers won't be of use here. You can't fight four of us and win. I don't want to fight you. Join us Helena, you know I'm right."  
  
Helena looked at her friend. She had been shocked to realize that Betsy's family was dead. At that point something inside her had snapped, and she had felt a great warmth flood through her. It must have been part of Dark Beasts conditioning. She also felt her mental block disappear. She could erect one nearly as strong, but it would take her strength.  
  
She was surprised to hear the words coming out of her mouth as much as the others were. "I know a way down onto the lowest floor that's quicker, we can take the Prelates lift."  
  
Betsy smiled then, and Helena grinned back.  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Helena took them down to the containment area B4. There Gambit relayed to the rest of the team to meet him there. Phoenix wasn't answering.  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
Betsy turned.  
  
"Helena, don't go. Come with us, you know the truth now, Dark Beasts influence has gone. Why?"  
  
Helena smiled then, a bitter smile.  
  
"I can't go with you Betsy. I'm in love with one of the enemies. One of your enemies. I can't come with you."  
  
Betsy looked at Helena. In love? With an enemy? Only Gambit showed a sort of understanding.  
  
"Remy knows what she means, Bets. She won' come."  
  
Betsy looked at Helena again, and her lip quivered.  
  
Then she was hugging her. They were both crying now, and didn't care if the world saw it all.  
  
"I'll miss you Helena. After all this time, we gotta be apart again."  
  
"I can't come Betsy. I'm sorry, I can't leave him. Maybe once you defeat Apocalypse, then we'll have time together. Now hurry and go. The Prelates are coming. Until then, goodbye."  
  
Helena ran off. Betsy broke down completely then and Kitty hugged her.  
  
The others arrived a while later. Nightcrawler was in bad shape, as was Marrow. Weapon X was fine, as was Storm. Mystique was hobbling, being supported by Storm, and Weapon X supported both Nightcrawler and Marrow.  
  
"Where's Jeannie?"  
  
"I don' know homme. She not be answering her comlink."  
  
Logan growled, but then the storage room doors opened and the Prelates Cyclops and Polaris were there, along with Rumik, and a nearly a hundred guards, and behind them, floating on a hover-board in the air was Archanfel.  
  
The onslaught forced the X-men and Roulette down into the catacombs.  
  
"Can't let dem in here mes amis. Cover your ears."  
  
Then before any guard could enter, Gambit blew up the area of the catacombs, via a switch. The explosion sent guards flying, and the Prelates stumbling back. Cyclops kicked the ground in anger, and Archanfel looked down at the destroyed shaft and tunnels in rage.  
  
There was no way they could follow them now.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
They were back at the garden where Belladonna's grave lay.  
  
"Remy is sorry chere. We gonna go back soon, an' get Jean."  
  
Logan growled in understanding, but he wasn't too happy about it.  
  
Psylocke put a comforting hand on her old mentors forearm.  
  
"Logan, it's all my fault. If you hadn't had to come and rescue me, Jean would still be here."  
  
Logan looked at her.  
  
"Of course not Betsy. Jeannie and I knew the score. We couldn't have let you remain in their hands. I understand that we gotta go back and get recuperated, but I don't have to like it. Jean's special to me Betsy. I gotta get her back."  
  
Storm bent down beside him.  
  
"She is special to us all Logan. We will get her back, and you know Roulette will help you as well."  
  
Logan grunted again. Then they all turned and followed Remy out of the grove.  
  
"How're we gonna get back into the Tower, next time?"  
  
Remy looked at Kitty.  
  
"We find another way Kitty-cat. Don' worry. Remy got contacts in the Tower. A few guards, and Bets has even more. She'll help won't she?"  
  
Betsy looked at him.  
  
"Yes, very likely she will. But we'll get in, with or without her help. We have to, to save Jean."  
==================================================== 


	6. Remembrance

A/N : Yeah, I got more reviews!!! Anyway, here's the latest addition. Hope you like the way the story is going. Anyway pls R n R.  
Remembrance  
Scott Summers stood before the other Prelates, ten Uber-leutnants, and thirty commanders. They were standing before him, in order of Rank. The Prelates stood closest to him, at attention, behind which were the Uber- leutnants, behind which stood the commanders. He stood on a slightly elevated dais, and behind him was an even higher platform on which all The Externals stood. The orders he was going to give now had come from Apocalypse himself.  
  
"I have summoned you tell you that the recent rebel break in must never happen again. That I am sure is clear to all of you. To stop this, all entries into the Tower must be found and blocked. Apart from that all guards and mutant units must be vetted. This means that all mutant units will be sent to Dr. McCoy. He will administer to them. As for all the guards, The External Exodus will be performing a psychic scan on them. In this manner, all spies and traitors will be found. New shifts will also be assigned. Each floor must now have at least ten guards and half a mutant unit. In this manner, all the floors will be well-enough protected so that no rebel, or anyone else for that matter, can attack the inside easily. There will also be one commander posted for every floor. Hence all thirty of the commander here will be on one floor, to relay orders quickly and efficiently. The events of a few hours ago will never be repeated again, not as long as I'm High Prelate. You are dismissed."  
The commander and Uber-leutnants walked out. The Prelates stood at ease, as Scott turned to the Externals.  
  
"Very nicely done, High Prelate Summers. You have shown that you are able to command."  
Candra smiled at Scott, and then turned and walked out. The rest of the Externals walked after her, except Sinister.  
  
"Scott, you must question the rebel that was captured. Again you must find out about them. She was Xavier's protégé, and an important member of the X- men. She would know a lot about them. You must extract that information from her."  
Scott bowed, and Sinister turned and left.  
  
He then turned, and smiled at the Prelates. They immediately relaxed. Of them all only Sylvia was missing. She had not recovered from her injuries, in fact Cecilia had not sounded hopeful of her being able to perform her Prelate duties for at least a week. Scott had felt responsible for her hurt, but Sylvia had jokingly told him not to feel responsible. It wasn't his fault, she had claimed. Scott knew better, and he intended to make it up to her, and the others.  
  
"You are free for the rest of the day, enjoy it. The next few days are going to be hell."  
Scott sat in his room, sipping bourbon. The liquor burned down his throat, and he sighed with satisfaction as he sat the glass down. He had put away his armor and cape, and was dressed in only a black tunic and grey pants now. He had ordered Phoenix to his room. He intended to draw out all the secrets about the X-men. It would be even more difficult than Psylocke had been, but Scott always relished a challenge. Jean Grey, that was her name. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. Perhaps he would find out when he met her.  
Jean followed the guards sullenly. She had woken up in a containment unit, something she had not expected to happen. She wondered if any others had been captured, but had been relieved to find no one else had. Unless the guards were lying, though that didn't seem likely. She could not use her powers, and that was one of the things that had most scared her. Still, now she had been summoned by The High Prelate himself. No reason had been given, just that she had been summoned. She knew that he was a dangerous man, she had been impressed by him both of the times she had seen him.  
The guards led her to a door, guarded by two sentries. They moved aside, and the guard pressed a button. The door opened a few seconds later, and Jean was escorted into Cyclops's lair. It was different from what she expected. Looking around the plush, inviting room, Jean had to admit that she was surprised. The High Prelate was sitting in a chair that faced the entrance. Jean had to take a double take when she saw him. The two times she had seen him, he had been dressed in his uniform. Now he wore a black tunic, open halfway down the front, and grey pants. His eyes were not covered by a visor, but thin ruby colored glasses. He looked, for want of a better word, nice. The red glasses did give him the quality of a punk rocker though. He was classically handsome, with a straight nose, and high cheekbones, and a squared chin. His jaw had slight stubble, and his hair was wet, hanging down to his eyebrows. He looked as sexy as sin to boot. Jean dragged her eyes away from his exposed chest. She looked into his eyes, or where she expected his eyes would be, behind those glasses. He was looking towards her. Then he raised his hand, and the guard behind left, the door closing behind him.  
  
"Welcome Miss Grey. Please make yourself at home, have a seat."  
Jean looked at him wearily, then finding no reason to stand, she flopped into the proffered chair.  
  
"Would you like a drink? I only have bourbon and sherry. You know how hard it is to get decent liquor these days."  
Why was he acting so nice? Jean had no clue, but she would play his game if he wanted.  
  
"Oh Sherry will be fine, and it's Jean."  
"You must call me Scott of course."  
  
Scott? She had not expected him to have a name so ordinary. Funny how that name sent memories spiraling through her. A young boy, by the riverbank, and a young girl with him, talking nicely. Then the near kiss, something she had been surprised by as she had met him only minutes before. Then HE had come, and killed the boy. Jean felt the sudden anger in her, and the sadness. She shook her head quickly to rid her of the memories. She thought she had gotten over that. Seems she hadn't.  
Scott was looking at her curiously. She realized that she must have looked strange.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
She looked up at him, as he handed her the glass of Sherry.  
  
"Oh nothing, your name reminded me of another Scott I knew, a long time ago."  
He smiled, and Jean felt her heart flutter.  
  
*Damn it Jean, stop that, this is the goddamn enemy!* She frowned, but quickly cleared her face, in case Scott noticed. She suddenly remembered what Xavier had said.  
('He is an honorable man. The X-men could use him. He will not stay with Apocalypse. Jean, you must convince him-'.)  
  
That had been the last thing he had said to her. Before Scott had killed him. The anger returned with the memory.  
  
"You know that I would like to kill you, and if possible would have done so by now."  
Jean said it almost conversationally.  
  
Scott didn't even flinch, didn't even stop sipping his drink. He then put the glass down.  
"I know. I also know that you'd prefer to talk to me than to Dark Beast or one of the Externals. If you would like, I could arrange a meeting between you and Dark Beast."  
Jean nearly paled at the thought of Dark Beast. She had heard rumors, but had discounted over half of them. The other half, were still enough to make her grip the chair arms tightly, just for a moment. He had noticed, and smiled, stretching back.  
  
"I see we are in agreement about what should be done at least as far as Dark Beast is concerned."  
Jean refused to answer. He had her in his grasp and would not be letting go anytime soon. Jean was sure of that. She looked away from his glasses, and read the name on the award on the mantle. Scott Summers. Brown hair, lean features, straight nose, squared chin. Her boy. From the past, in the flesh, right in front of her, not dead, The High Prelate.  
  
"You. you are Scott Summers?"  
He stared at her.  
  
"Yes. What is my name to you?"  
  
She leaned back in her chair and shuddered. The young boy, who she had loved, at first sight, was her enemy. Then, *Sinister! Sinister did this to him!*  
"You're Scott Summers?"  
He looked irritated this time.  
  
"Yes woman, how many times should I tell you?"  
"You don't remember me?"  
  
Scott looked at her strangely. What was this woman saying? Remember her; he had never seen her before the fight when he killed Xavier. no that wasn't right. He had seen her before, a long time ago. But he couldn't remember when he had seen her. She did remind him of something though. He remembered swans.  
  
"I do not think I have ever seen you before. but, for some reason you remind me of swans."  
Jeans heart leapt into her throat when he said that. He was her Scott. Her Scott? No he wasn't hers. He would never be hers. He was an enemy, and she had Logan anyway. Still she couldn't stop herself from looking at him. The young boy she remembered was still very much there. She could tell, but the man was there too. A very dangerous man.  
  
"Why do you remind me of swans?"  
The question was so bluntly put that Jean was taken aback, and she answered.  
  
"That's because that's where we met, thirteen years ago, by the swan lakes, two kilometers from here."  
Scott suddenly remembered, with amazing clarity. Something had broke in him with those words, and he remembered. The lake, his headaches and flashes, the redheaded girl with flowers in her hair, the swans, the feel of her in his arms so right and true. Then he remembered Sinister. The needle, and what had happened after. Scott himself had put the block on the memories, in hopelessness.  
  
He rose suddenly, so fast that Jean flinched. He went and poured another glass for himself, then drained it in one go. He put the glass down, and clenched his eyes tightly shut.  
  
Jean stared at him a moment, when he moved again, and pressed a button. The door opened and the guard came in.  
  
"Take her back to the containment area. No, wait. Take her to Dr. Cecilia Reyes."  
  
He wrote something on a paper, then handed it to the guard.  
"Give Dr. Reyes this note. After that follow Dr. Reyes orders."  
The guard saluted and then grabbed her by the arm.  
"Gently Mobhan." Scott chastised.  
The guard looked surprised, then held her gingerly and took her out of the room. Out of the corner of the room, Jean saw him sink in the chair, head in his hands. She was surprised, that was for sure. She had not expected such a reaction from him.  
  
As she was led down the hall, Jean wondered who Dr. Reyes was.  
Visions ran through Scotts head. Jeans statement had unlocked a part of his memories he had kept sealed, perhaps with help. Like a surrealistic experience, he remembered. He remembered the one month of his life that had before been blank. He had never questioned why he didn't remember it as he didn't remember every year of his life. Now though, he remembered. After Sinister pierced him with the needle, he had been brought to Sinisters lab. He had been confined there, for nearly a month. Sinister had feverishly developed glasses for him, testing every material he could. When he realized Scotts headaches weren't returning, three days after being confined, he realized that it must be the sun powering him. He had opened a vent in the roof, and stood Scott below it. Then he had made glasses made of Ruby Quartz. These had held back what Sinister had guessed was coming. Since he wore the glasses nearly all the time, to ease his headaches, Scott was surprised, when he once took off his glasses, that a beam of pure red energy had shot from his eyes and burned a hole in the wall. Sinister had been furious, and Scott had realized that he would need to wear the glasses forever, or risk killing everyone and everything around him.  
Sinister had performed experiments on him in that time. He had injected thin needles into his head, so thin that Scott could barely see them. These needles had been hooked up to a whole bizarre set of computers and chemicals.  
The pain that had followed had been the most excruciating Scott had felt in his entire life.  
  
Apparently nothing good came of the experiments, as after each Sinister would shake his head and frown. Then had come the helmet and glasses in them. It had not been as painful as the needles, but soon Scott had come to dread it more than the needles. It provided no physical pain, but the mental agonies unleashed were more than he could bear. He had been forced to relive all the moments of his life he had felt the most extreme emotions. A side effect, Sinister had said, but the anguish compounded on anguish Scott had gone through were almost more than he could bear. He had seen his parents killed again, his home destroyed, his first meeting with Apocalypse, his meeting with Jean Grey, and the needles. The hate he held for them, made it so that he was forced to relive the pain. All of it had come back to him, every day he wore the helmets. When finally Sinister had destroyed them, Scott had wept for sheer relief. It was then that Sinister had begun developing the visor. It had taken Scott one week to master its usage. He had then trained himself. The first step in his disciplining himself had been to ask Sinister to erase all memory of what had happened in the laboratory. When Sinister told him that was impossible, Scott had tried the next best thing. He had put the strongest mental block on it that he could muster, and then asked the Dark Beast to make it hold, instead of him holding it. He had gone in wrapped so tight, that he might have exploded. He had also blocked all memories of his parents death, and Jean Grey. Once that was done, he had become what he was. A cold, emotionless man, even though he never lost his basic traits, that of honor, and righteousness. Scott had always been moral, ethic and principled. That had started the sequence of events that led to his becoming the youngest Prelate ever two years after being promoted to Uber-leutnant when he was sixteen, and then High Prelate four years later. He had been High Prelate for five years now.  
Scott held the edge of the table, his grip on composure fast fading. The memories cycled through his head, again, and again.  
  
His parents.  
  
Apocalypse.  
  
Jean Grey.  
  
The needles.  
  
The helmet.  
  
Again and again and again, until it all become a whirlpool of memories, flowing round and round in his head, until he was screaming.  
Jean was again surprised at the infirmary. It was like most infirmary's she had seen, though the one at the X-quarters and Muir Isle had been at a far greater scale. Yet this seemed to be an infirmary only, no sign of any laboratory type apparatus was around. Apart from that the place had a nice homely atmosphere, and Jean felt at ease in the surroundings.  
The doctor turned out to be pleasant surprise as well. She was a short woman of middle years, with a smiling face. She had a paternal air around her, and Jean felt even more at ease.  
"Why has she been brought here?"  
The question was abrupt and to the point. The guard simply stated that it was the High Prelates orders and handed her the note. She dismissed the guard and started reading the note, muttering about how the High Prelate had begun to think of himself too high and needed some spanking. Jean nearly burst out laughing when she heard her. She couldn't imagine this woman spanking Scott. The sharp look she received for her small snort was enough to dispel that notion. The doctor was fierce, that was obvious.  
  
"So it seems Scott wants you checked up.. Hmm. all right sit down."  
The doctor checked her quickly and efficiently, frowning and muttering when she examined her arms.  
  
"You need to get these arms in shape. The muscles are in bad shape. A little de-tox should do it."  
Before Jean could do anything she was marched into a room by the elbow, and then two nurses dumped her into a tank. It was sealed and filled with liquid. At first Jean nearly panicked, but then a warm glow suffused her, and she went limp. A few minutes later she was being pulled out of the tank, and robed. Then she was stripped by the doctor, who then smilingly declared her in tip top shape. She was then clothed in regulation clothes. Jean was a bit shocked; the Infirmary had a very good de-tox tank, which did the work their own at Muir Isle did in half the time. As she walked out of the changing room, she noticed a woman lying in a bed, her hands totally bandaged, and her head also partially bandaged.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
The doctor looked at her.  
  
"That is Sylvia Ferguson, the Prelate Lumina. She was grievously injured during the battle against you and your compatriots. She'll be in here for a week more, as her injuries were horrible, no thanks to you."  
Jean looked at the doctor warily. The doctor noticed, and laughed.  
"Oh, don't be afraid of me dear. I won't hurt you, even if you hurt little Sylvia. You did what you had to. Her getting hurt wasn't even your fault, it was really an accident. Scott and the feral companion of yours sparked off a fire extinguisher during their fight, and the air bursting out of it disturbed the balance of the molecules around Sylvia."  
Jean looked surprised again. The doctor seemed to be very well informed about the battle.  
  
The doctor again noticed and smiled.  
  
"You're wondering what a two bit doctor is doing knowing all this. Well Scott came in here to apologize to Sylvia, as he blames himself for her condition, that silly boy. He told me, and the other Prelates also told me a bit about their fight. Alex was really proud, the little monkey, as was Lorna, about being the only ones, apart from Scott, to have seen the Master himself. So you're Jean are you? Jean Grey. the name's familiar. Hmm. anyway, I'm Doctor Cecilia Reyes, but you're welcome to call me Cecilia. How is Scott doing? I was worried he might take too much responsibility on himself."  
Jean couldn't help laughing, the mental image she had of Cecilia in a mothering hen type of role, especially over the Prelates and the High Prelate, came out very incongruous. Cecilia smiled back at Jean, knowing exactly what the young X-woman must have thought.  
  
"So my dear tell me about yourself, before the guards come back. I want to know all about you, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you told me. They can do their own questioning."  
  
To her great surprise Jean found herself telling Cecilia about herself.  
Cecilia felt good, and not just because of the young woman in front of her. She knew what had happened the moment Scott ha sent this young woman to her. He wouldn't know it, but he had feelings for her, already. *She's a good girl, just right for my Scott.* Her mind went to the letter he had written.  
Dear Cece, I'm sending over a young redheaded woman to you. She's one of the rebel who broke in. Don't treat her badly, she's not all bad. Her arms were badly hurt in the battle. Take care of them. I'll need to question her soon, so de-tox her if necessary. Oh and I might drop by later. Love, Scott.  
Scott gasped as sensation returned to him. He was lying on the floor of his bedroom, a bottle of empty sherry next to him. He groaned and got up. His shirt was off, lying on the bed, and he was only in his grey slacks. His head hurt, but not as much from the drink as from the mental torture he had just faced. He remembered everything still, and he grimaced, but the shock had worn off, and he could still handle it. He hoped. The sound of the buzzer came again, it must have been what woke him. *Who the hell could be calling at this time?* Scott grumbled about and found his shirt. He half walked, half limped to the door. A guard stood there. The baleful look in Scotts eyes was enough to send the guard to steps back.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sir, Mistress Candra has summoned you."  
  
Scott was taken aback. Why would Candra summon him? Probably to find out what he had learnt.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"Sir, she's in her chambers, you are to report there."  
  
Scott was again surprised. In her personal chambers? Why on earth would she call him there for?  
  
He turned and going to his room, put on a black tank-top in place of the tunic, and put on the rest of his uniform, just sans armor and cape. It was not necessary for him to wear the whole ensemble.  
He walked along the hallways and reached Candra's chamber door. He pressed the buzzer and the door opened. He came in and the first thing that came to his mind was comfort. The rooms were done in lavender and pale red. All the furniture was plush, extremely so, and the furniture was all wrought iron and mahogany. Scott was impressed. The only other rooms he had seen that belonged to an External were Sinisters, and they couldn't really compare to this. The carpet was a mix of pink and peach, and soft to the feet. The room's air was permeated with a soft scent, perhaps mint and rose, Scott couldn't tell, but it was a heady scent. Candra herself was nowhere to be seen. He cleared his throat, and a voice answered from the inner rooms.  
  
"Ah, you're here High Prelate Summers. Good, good, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right out."  
Scott walked down into the room, but stood at attention by the fireplace. He heard the echoing sound of heels on marble, then the soft thumps as they reached the carpet. He turned to the hallway beyond, and saw the External standing there. He immediately prostrated, but Candra's voice rang out.  
  
"Stop that, I thought I told you to make yourself comfortable."  
Scott snapped up to attention, face impassive.  
  
"Oh, well. You must be wondering what I called you for. Well, I wish to know what you have done with the rebel. Have you extracted any information yet?"  
  
As Scott opened his mouth to answer she held up a hand, cutting him off.  
  
"Ah ah a. Not here, tell me over dinner, I'm very hungry."  
  
She looked at Scott right in the eyes as she said that, and Scott saw a glint in hers, a glint that made him wary.  
  
"Follow me High Prelate. The room is this way."  
Scott had no choice but to follow her, into another sumptuous room, a dining room, with a long table made of mahogany and glass, resting on another carpet, this time beige in color. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was elegant and tasteful, even if to Scott's taste a tad overdone.  
  
"Will you join me?"  
Scott refused, his stomach couldn't handle food in the delicate condition it was in. In fact he wished Candra would just get it over with and let him make his report and leave. He refused in the most respectful way possible though, it was not wise to refuse the Externals offers usually.  
  
Candra smiled again and asked Scott to make his report.  
  
Scott told her what he knew, which was exactly nothing.  
  
"It takes time mistress, especially when wearing down a telepath."  
Candra laughed, "True, perhaps we should just send her to Dark Beast."  
  
Scott nearly blanched, and then, "I will break her Mistress Candra, it will take awhile, besides Dark Beast is too unpredictable. He has killed his interrogation victims before."  
Candra nodded thoughtfully. Then she turned to Scott, and daintily wiped her mouth. She looked at the lipstick smears. Scott following her gaze felt himself getting warm. What sort of game was she playing? Candra smiled at him, seeming to know exactly what was going on in his mind. He felt like laughing, an External, the 'Mistress of the Tower' herself was attempting to seduce him.  
She poured him a drink, Scott wasn't to sure what it was, but it looked easy enough. He sipped experimentally and then nearly spat it all out. It was extremely strong, and extremely good, Scott had to admit. He finished the drink and then felt a pleasant buzz in his head. Candra was doing something to his ear, sitting next to him. He felt wetness touch his lobe, then something biting on it, softly. He turned and Candra's mouth touched his own. He felt a jolt go through him, as Candra's tongue slipped between his parted lips. Her full lips moved over his own, prompting a response. As passion ignited in him, he reached out his hand and grabbed her buttock, propelling her onto his lap. His tongue mated furiously with hers, slipping over each other in their mouths, exploring each others taste. He unbuttoned her top, slipping his hands in, caressing and squeezing her breasts. She gasped against his mouth and Scott groaned deep in his throat, the sounds she made making him more and more aroused; lifting his mouth off hers and bringing it down to her rock hard left nipple. He put his mouth over it, and she gripped his head, and he began to suckle, pushing her down onto the carpet below him.  
He was hers now, the most able Prelate they had ever had, and perhaps the key to power. Sinister had lost him and she had won. That was her last coherent thought as Scott penetrated her. Candra arched her head back, a look of rapture on her face mixed with lustful triumph, as Scott gave her the most intense pleasure she had had for over half a century. As he stopped and lay against her shuddering she felt the warm contentment flowing through her, and she smiled up at the ceiling, her eyes glowing.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Remy walked up and down in his room, muttering under his breath. They had arrived scant hours ago, and had to deliver the bad news of Jeans capture. The injured had been taken to the infirmary, and the others had retired to the meeting room, to discuss how to rescue Jean. The meeting had been hard for him, not only because of fatigue, but because of Rogue and Erik. He had had trouble trying not to flinch every time she touched him, which had been too often for his liking. For a man like him it was sheer torture not to be able to touch her, as Erik did. He still had no idea how he and Erik would ever work together. They had practically disagreed on everything, no the least being when to go about rescuing Jean. Logan had been with him on that one, and they had been none too happy when Moira had vetoed their decision. It would take a few days before they could even hope to get Jean back. Grudgingly Remy and Logan had conceded the fact, though Logan still glowered about it. Even Moira may not have been enough to stop Remy from heading off anyway, had it not been for Ororo, who had calmly told him that if he took one step off the Island, she would fry him on the spot. Even Remy had backed down then.  
  
Most of the X-men were still recuperating and half of Roulette was out of commission for at least a few days. It was irritating, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Now Remy had to spend two more days in the company of Erik and Rogue. Still he had Wanda at his back anytime he felt like annoying them. She still wouldn't admit that Rogue and Erik were married and that her old friend was now her stepmother. She and Remy were the only two who were uncomfortable in the other two's presence. It was why Wanda was sitting on his bed, legs crossed. The two other occupants of the room were Gavin and Betsy. They sat on a sofa in the room, Betsy lying down, with her head in Gavin's lap.  
  
Remy turned to look at them.  
  
"I tell you mon ami's, Remy is gettin tired of all dis waitin'"  
Wanda looked up.  
  
"It's been only a few hours, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"De Ragin' Cajun needs action. Do you hav' any idea how tightly wound I am woman?"  
  
Betsy laughed.  
  
"Hell, Cajun you better not try with Moira's students or Roro won't need to carry out her threat." Then she added more seriously, "Still, I know what you mean."  
  
Remy cut her off before she could continue.  
  
"What de hell are you saying Bet's? De Ragin Cajun ain't dat desparate for loving, Remy can tell you dat. I meant fighting like action."  
  
Betsy laughed again, "You idiot let me finish. I was going to say that I feel bad too. I mean it was because you rescued me that Jean's been captured. I want to get her back. I also want to stick my foot so far up Apocalypse's ass-"  
  
"Chill Bet's we know what you mean."  
  
Gavin was hurriedly getting off the sofa, away from the enraged woman. He had been beaten up by her when she was in a rage before, and didn't want to get his ass kicked from one end of the room to the other.  
  
The door opened as they laughed. Rogue walked in, tentatively.  
  
As always Wanda went tight-lipped when Rogue was around.  
"Ah need ta talk ta Remy alone, if ya'll don't mind."  
Gavin and Betsy walked out of the room curiosity etched on their faces. Before Wanda could leave the room though Rogue told her that Erik wanted her.  
  
Wanda didn't even deign to look at her, she just walked straight out, and it was anyone's guess whether she heard her or not.  
Remy looked at her gazing sadly after Wanda, then she turned her attention to him.  
  
"What you be wantin', Rogue?"  
She looked at him, and Remy wasn't sure but he felt as though he could feel pity from her. He didn't mean to use his powers, but he couldn't stop from using them sometimes. It was instinctual. His eyes narrowed. He didn't want pity, especially from her.  
  
"Remy ah heard that you had to take them from Belladonna's grave."  
She had been the only person apart from Ororo who had seen the gravesite of Belladonna earlier. It had been a few months after they had begun seeing each other. He had fallen deeply in love with her by that time and had wanted to show her Belladonna's resting place. He had wanted to for some reason, and for whatever reason, she had really appreciated the gesture.  
  
"Remy, ahm sorry. Ah know how hard it must have been for you."  
He remained silent, looking at her with unreadable red eyes. Demon's eyes she had once teasingly said, and then had kissed him to show she loved being dirty with her demon. All that had been before he had found out about her and HIM. Then there had been no more of that. When she had found out he knew, she had told him honestly what she wanted, and her reasons. She could have done no worse if she had crucified him. She had taken his heart and then thrown it away as though it were of the least importance, like an old toy. Suddenly Remy was angry, perhaps angrier than he had ever been. His eyes glowed with energy, and the tips of his fingers began to glow where they touched his clothes.  
  
"I wouldn't speak any more if I were you Rogue. It might be having a dangerous effect."  
  
She looked at him, at his anger, then taking a deep breath, tried to speak.  
  
"STOP! I said stop, just shut de hell up! I don't know what de hell you're tryin to prove by acting all sorry. Just leave me alone Rogue, I don't want to see you, it makes my hackles rise, and dat's not a good t'ing to be happenin to a mutant."  
  
Rogue looked a bit shocked, but Remy wasn't done.  
"Get de hell out of my sight. Don't you understand?"  
Then he grabbed her roughly by the arms and lifting her to him, crushed her mouth with his. She felt good, Remy had to admit, even though she was pressing her lips tightly closed and was wriggling about trying to escape. Good thing she couldn't really fight her own response, otherwise Remy may have been lying outside somewhere, probably dead. Then she stopped fighting altogether and began kissing him back. Remy realized it was only her remarkable control that had saved him, otherwise her strength or her skin would have finished him off, the skin probably for good. She shuddered in his arms, and he backed off. She was crying, he realized. She stepped back putting a hand to her swollen lips, then turned around and ran out of the room. Remy turned around and kicked the bed, cursing. *Dat's what you do to a girl who tries to comfort you Remy, you mess wid' her head. Been better if you had jes' knocked her down and kicked her as she lay. Not one of your smarter moves, homme. Shit.*  
Remy walked out of his room. He needed to get laid, and badly. To get the girl with the cinnamon tresses with the white streak through them out of his mind, and out of his heart. No matter what Betsy said, some of the students here weren't all that young, and he had had his eye on one of the teachers anyway. Time to see if Miss Frost was in the mood for some de-icing.  
=============================================== 


	7. Flame of the Heart

Flame of the Heart  
  
The rays of light penetrated Scotts goggles, and he woke with a frown. He turned and his hand brushed against a body. He froze, then turned to see Candra's sleeping form next to him.  
  
"Oh shit." Last nights memories crashed into him, and Scott turned around in the bed. *What the hell have I done. you've made love to a beautiful woman. NO! I made love to an External... So what Scotty boy, you got it made, now if only you could get the red head. NO! Shut up. Hehehe. Why the hell am I talking to myself?*  
"Mmm."  
Candra moved languorously in the bed, stretching like a cat. Even though he was shocked he couldn't help noticing the woman. She was flawlessly beautiful, that much had to be admitted. Unbidden images of another woman came into his head, a redheaded beauty, with flashing green eyes. He made the images go away. Candra was reaching for him, and as much as he was tempted, he had to get out of here.  
"Not now mistress, I must inspect my troops."  
Candra smiled, again in a slow lazy manner.  
  
"You don't have to go, but I have to have you."  
Scott nearly gulped as she stroked him; Candra was looking suspiciously like a predator with its prey in its grasp.  
  
"Mistress, if I do not, I have no way of assessing how to strike at the rebels."  
Candra pouted, and Scott knew she would not argue against him. Even she had to concede the necessity of eliminating the rebels, but oh how he was tempted.  
  
He gathered his clothes, wearing the tunic and pants quickly. He looked around for his socks, then shrugged and put on his boots sans socks. Candra watched him from the bed, a distinct gleam in his eye. The watched her a bit uneasily, then prostrated and went out. The guards outside didn't make any comment, in fact they didn't even look at him. That pleased Scott, it meant that his guards were efficient if nothing else. He nearly laughed aloud as he felt himself overcome with hysteria. In the last twenty four hours, his life had been turned upside down, all because of two women. He sobered as he remembered what he had been told by Jean, and what had followed. He would have to deal with it later. Now he had to go and perform a surprise inspection of the troops. He had never intended to, he knew his troops well, but he couldn't just get away with telling Candra he would and not do it. It wouldn't be wise to lie to an External, even one he had just had sex with. Sex. he could barely remember his first. She had been some mutant who had been under his command. She had died three weeks after they had done the deed. He had only had sex twice after that, thrice counting last night. He grimaced; he had to stop thinking about it. He opened the door to his quarters and went to his bedroom, to change.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jean was feeling a bit out of sorts this morning. She had spent over four hours with Cecilia yesterday. She had not expected much to come of it, but she had found out a lot about the Prelates from the doctor. She had also found out a lot about Scott. That was the problem with her today, she decided. Scott had not called her yet to his quarters, not since yesterday when he had suddenly become. different. There was no question that she had woken something in him, something he had kept below the surface. She wondered what it could have been to evoke such a response from him.  
  
A guard came for her then.  
  
"You're wanted."  
She looked up and followed the guard. The guard kept her eyes ahead of her, yet also seemed to be taking watch of her. Extremely well trained, though she couldn't expect any different from Scott. She suddenly halted to a stop. He was her goddamned enemy! She should hate him, not admire him!  
  
The guard had stopped too.  
"Are you done?"  
  
Jean looked at the guard, who nodded and continued walking down the hallway.  
She followed.  
The room was as she remembered, and Scott was sitting in the same chair.  
"Ah, miss Grey. Sit please."  
She sat daintily into the same chair as before. Her small hands clutched her thighs though, and she forced them to rest easily. By contrast his hands, which she found fascinating with their wide palm and long thick fingers, were resting easily on the armrests. He smiled at her.  
"How do you feel, Miss Grey?"  
Strange, he was talking to her so seriously, did he even remember yesterday?  
"I'm doing well, thank you."  
He probably knew how she was doing better than she did. Dr. Reyes examination had been thorough.  
"Well, now that the formalities have been dealt with, let us continue our discussion of yesterday. We have you in our hands, you know that. We extracted enough information to pinpoint the headquarters of roulette from Miss Braddock. I'm sure we'll find any information we need from there, about your own illustrious island base."  
Jean couldn't help it, her eyes widened. If he had managed to get answers from Betsy, he wouldn't have too much greater difficulty with her.  
"You would be wise to tell us the whereabouts yourself."  
He was bluffing, that's why he wanted to ask her. That had to be it. Roulette's base was better hidden than Muir Isle, even though Muir Isle had more resources. She shook her head.  
"You won't be wise, or you won't tell me?"  
  
"Both."  
He laughed then, as though she had cracked a great joke, but she was unperturbed. It must all be a ploy. A way to make her break. She wouldn't break, she'd die first.  
  
"Do as you wish, however I warn you, we will kill any member of Roulette we find, and extract the information quickly. You would avoid great loss on either side if you told me."  
Jean looked at him, straight in the eyes, or where she assumed his eyes must be at least.  
  
"No."  
Scott smiled slightly, but Jean could see it was an irritated smile. She smiled back at him, tauntingly.  
  
He frowned then, and she went cold. He was still very dangerous.  
"I see."  
Then still frowning, he stood and walked over to her. He cupped her face with one hand, the grip his fingers had on her cheeks was hard.  
  
"You have marks on your face, why?"  
She was surprised. Was this some new ploy?  
  
"The containment units aren't all that comfortable."  
He looked at her searchingly, and she saw it then, the outline of his eyes behind the ruby glasses, so faint as to be barely visible. The sight so enchanted her she stared, a small smile on her face. She didn't notice Scotts face become tighter, and his hand coming up to touch the side of her face almost tenderly. His face dipped, and she felt a tightness in her chest, an exhilaration flooding through her. He stopped an inch away from her slightly parted lips.  
  
"This is crazy, I can't do this. What am I doing?"  
  
Jean could barely hear his whisper and she didn't care. She tilted her face upwards and met his lips with a sigh. As soon as her lips touched his she knew she was playing with fire. It seemed as though a current was passing through her body, setting each part, each cell aflame. She closed her eyes and moved deeper into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, coming partly out of the chair. His hand went to her waist and slipped around to her back, holding her in place. His other hand went down from her cheek to her shoulder, then down her back, to join the other hand in the small of her back. His tongue pressed against her lips and she opened eagerly for him, eager for tastes of heaven that only he could provide. As his tongue slipped past her lips and into the waiting moist recesses of her mouth, Jean felt another jolt go through her, this time far more powerful than before. All her senses were alive, and her body was singing. Her own tongue touched his, and then slipped past, to reach his mouth. All the while her mouth was moving over his, no contact broken, and it felt as though he was literally sucking her soul out, so close were they now pressed.  
  
Suddenly he pulled slightly away from her, breathing heavily. Jean could almost hear her heart beat, and was herself flushed with desire, her breath coming out gaspingly from her mouth. His face registered uncertainty and surprise. She didn't even want to know what her face showed. He seemed on the verge of kissing her again, and at that time her brain began to function again. She pulled out of his arms hurriedly, and looked at him, slightly gaping. How could she have kissed him? He was her enemy! She had to remember that, he was her enemy. This was probably set up by him. He must have kissed her to throw her off guard. She had to be prepared. He probably kissed Betsy as well. Suddenly a wave of jealousy went through her. Jean was shocked. Why did she feel jealous? It's not like she liked the man. A little voice came from inside her, *don't you Jean?*, and Jean had to admit it.  
He was standing by the door now, and a guard came to the door. He went back in and stood by her. She nearly flinched.  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Then as she stared open-mouthed behind him, he walked into his bedchamber and closed the door behind him.  
Jean sat in her prison again, night having fallen while she was with Scott. She had sat in thought for a few minutes now. She had battled long and hard against her feelings but she had to admit it. Scott Summers had made her his the moment their lips had touched. Her smiling boy was a grown man now, one she had fallen for, hard, in the space of a day. She was lost, and she had never even guessed a battle had been fought. A tear traced its way down her cheek, and she put her head into her arms and for the first time since being captured, Jean cried.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
The Council was in session. At the table, Asmodeus impatiently drummed his finger on the table. He was not a man used to waiting, however strange that may be for an External. He couldn't help it. They, the Council were the last remaining External's who had not gone over to Apocalypse, or had been killed by Apocalypse's Externals. He was a tall thin man, with wispy white hair, that was combed back in severe fashion. He wore a dark overcoat over a suit. On his left sat the only other individual in the room. Galaire, another External and Council member. They had reached a few minutes ago, arriving at the same time. Galaire was a dark beauty, a woman who could be said to have an elf-like face, with delicate features, but still managed to look dangerous. She was dangerous. She was the only elemental External still living. She commanded the forces of water, to a very great extent. She could literally whip a tsunami out of thin air. A feat he had seen her perform only once. She was also invulnerable to physical attacks. He himself had a more exotic power. Asmodeus could command temporal energies. Apart from generating concussive energy blasts, through this he could in theory travel back and forth in time. His powers were great, and he could also absorb the energies of others through sheer will power, in case he needed to. He could also transport himself anywhere he wanted. A useful power to have, but not too effective in combat, unless a strategic retreat needed to be employed. He was also benefited with fast regeneration, and almost malleable skin.  
The door opened then and the two occupants of the large room looked up. Three other Externals entered. Behamen, with her shock of platinum blonde hair came first, dressed to kill as usual, with high heels, and a backless dress. She was also pretty, yet more fleshed out. Where Galaire was slender, Behamen was well-endowed, and short. She was tiny, with a slightly over large bosom. Her waist in comparison was even smaller. A model for an hourglass figure if any. She was strong though, her power being the ability of empathy. She was the only known empath to the Council. Her only other powers were the ability to fly and attack with psi-blasts. It was not quite certain how she came by the power of flight. The other two men were Astaroth and Gilgamesh. Astaroth was a brute of a man, with massive strength, and the power to manipulate the molecules of objects into whatever form he wished, much like a variation of Nur's powers. This made him dangerous with even a plastic bottle. He was swarthy, with massive shoulders and a perpetual half-day growth of beard on his jaw. His nose looked like it had been broken several times. Gilgamesh was a mystery. He was always in a hood, and had a grayish complexion. His powers were uncertain, but Shaman's last words about him before being killed were that he could command the shadows. Shaman had been one of the oldest Externals, who knew the most about them. Asmodeus was not sure why he was in the Council, or even why they didn't kill him. Still, he was an External, and they would need all the help they could get against Apocalypse, and the betrayers.  
"Excellent, we're all here then."  
The only answer to this was a small snort from Astaroth. The others remained watching him.  
  
"You know how dangerous it is to call us all at the same time. The power levels are high enough for the Betrayers to find us." Behamen was harsh in her critique.  
"Yes, I do know, and I would not call this meeting, unless it was worthwhile. I have found him."  
The other Externals took the statement in varying degrees of astonishment. Behamen's mouth dropped open. Astaroth stopped scratching his stubble to gaze at him with surprise. Galaire nearly fell back from rocking her chair. Only Gilgamesh didn't react to this news. He simply kept on staring.  
  
"You found him? That's excellent! Finally one of the few people who can match us Externals in strength."  
  
"Is he here?"  
"How did you find him?"  
  
The questions hit him in a rush.  
Asmodeus held his hands up in a call for silence. The other Externals stopped, but only when Gilgamesh spoke.  
"Quiet. We are Externals. We don't behave in such a manner. Asmodeus, the question I have is whether he is willing to join us."  
  
Asmodeus shrugged.  
  
"I haven't talked to him yet. I only sent a messenger."  
  
"What? Then why call us?"  
"Are you wasting our time Asmodeus?"  
"Where is he?"  
  
Again Gilgamesh silenced them.  
"You have sent the messenger to call him here?"  
  
Asmodeus nodded.  
"That's why I called the meeting. He is going to be coming here in a couple of hours. He was interested, but wanted to know more."  
"This meeting is basically to agree on what is planned for him, and how he'll help us."  
"His power would be just what is needed to combat that madman Sammael," Behamen pointed out.  
  
"Yes, his hatred of us, and his single minded determination to rid us from this planet more than matches Shamans hatred for Apocalypse."  
"I think Galaire, that the most pressing point is whether he would have to come work for us?"  
  
Astaroths question made all of them think.  
  
Then Asmodeus spoke.  
"I think that if he does not, we may all be doomed."  
----------------------------------------------------  
Scott was perturbed. His life was not as simple as it had been. He was under more pressure than he thought he could handle. He worried about the impending attack by the X-men, to rescue their comrade. Candra was worrying him, apart from all the other Externals, with her secretive smiles, and the knowledge in her eyes of more to come. To top it all was his struggle to come to terms with what he felt for Jean Grey. It seemed that she was the root cause of all his troubles. Except perhaps with Candra. The X-men's attack would be initiated because of her, the Externals demanding he obtain information from her. All her fault, and there was of course the biggest of his problems, what he felt for her. Even when he was planning strategy, he would find himself dreaming of her clear green eyes that could spit like fire. Her red tresses that shone like a beacon of light. Her nearly full lips that would pout naturally in the most adorable manner. Then there were other parts of her body, those that tantalized him, inflamed him. He would himself thinking of them as often as he thought of her herself. There was no denying that she had a beautiful body, that had molded almost perfectly into his when they had kissed.  
  
A voice broke through his reverie.  
  
"How do you fare my son?"  
Scott's head whipped around. Sinister was in the room, looking at him. Scott stood up and saluted, before prostrating himself.  
  
"Get up son, you don't need to be so formal in private."  
Scott stood up, but he was slightly wary. Sinister didn't usually make house visits. Sinister frowned, Scott seemed different. His mouth was just a bit tighter than usual, a difference none but he or perhaps Cecilia would be able to see. Perhaps it was the strain of handling too many things at once. He decided then that he would not continue the experiment now. He wanted Scott for the gauntlets, but he now decided against it. Scott didn't look in any shape to handle it.  
  
"On second thought, perhaps it would be best you didn't come just now."  
  
Sinister turned to leave.  
  
Then a guard came in.  
"Sir, the Externals. oh!"  
  
The guard stopped mid-sentence, noticing Sinister.  
"Yes? What do the Externals want?" Sinister asked.  
  
The guard prostrated low.  
"Sire, the others sent me to summon the High Prelate."  
"Indeed? Then he can accompany me to the Hall."  
The guard bowed and left.  
"Come Scott, it seems the others want something from you."  
  
As they entered the Hall, Sinister walked to his seat. Once Sinister was seated did Scott enter. Scott bowed to them.  
  
"Rise, High Prelate." Candra's voice came out, pure and clear, tinged with a little bit of humor. Candra had a bit of a coarse mind, Scott had found out. She had used that phrase many times in their interlude.  
"You have been summoned to report on the status of the rebel. How much information has she given so far, if any?" Exodus got straight to the point.  
  
"I have not found out anything yet my lord. She is difficult."  
Exodus frowned, and Scott nearly paled.  
  
"Will she cede any information?" Archanfel asked.  
  
"I believe she will, but it shall take some time."  
"Hmm, time is something we don't have. We may have to send her to Dark Beast."  
  
Scott went pale before he could hold back. The Externals didn't seem to notice though. He had to think. He couldn't let Jean be sent to Dark Beast, better to sentence her to death.  
  
"Sire, not yet. She will yield, I know it. I promise to have the information by day after tomorrow."  
"If you can get us the information by tomorrow, we shall not send her to Dark Beast." Sammael spoke for the first time.  
Scott bowed. There was nothing more he could say. Suddenly it seemed as though a light had gone through his mind. One of the Externals, very likely Exodus had scanned his mind. His blocks didn't work well against the Externals, they had seen to it. He hoped they had not found out anything.  
"Leave us High Prelate."  
Scott bowed, and left the room.  
He walked out into the corridor. His mind was racing, he needed to get the information from her, otherwise she would be sent to Dark Beast. It was imperative that that didn't happen. He was certain now that he had feelings for her, but he wasn't sure of how far they would extend.  
"He loves her."  
The Externals looked at Exodus in shock. That had not been expected.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sinister asked nearly growling.  
"Yes Nathaniel. It was in the uppermost reaches of his mind. He has also remembered what he went through in getting the visor."  
  
Sinister was even more shocked now.  
  
"How, what could have triggered his memories?"  
"That is unimportant for now. He loves her, that is what we must focus on." Sammael spoke softly.  
"We should send her to Dark Beast immediately. He may try and help her escape." Candra spoke.  
  
The others considered this, then, "No my dear, I believe that would not be necessary. He is still too loyal to us. He will try and make her give him the information. If it becomes necessary, then he will try and help her escape tomorrow. Leave him be, for now. If he gets us the information, we will let her be. Perhaps he could keep her as a playmate later." Exodus smiled at the look on Candra's face. He knew well of her liaison with Scott Summers.  
Sinister nodded, "Yes that seems to be the best idea, though I am not convinced about the idea of keeping her as a playmate."  
  
Archanfel nodded his assent.  
"Hmm, it is a sound plan. Still, we must be wary. If it becomes necessary to send her to Dark Beast we shall have to watch him. His loyalty might well win over his love."  
  
The others nodded at Sammaels words. They would just have to wait and see.  
Scott had Jean brought to him as soon as he reached his room. He was afraid that the Externals may still change their minds. He had a glass of brandy to calm his shaken nerves. He sat down, she would be coming soon and he had to plan on what he would do. Should he tell her the truth, that she would be sent to Dark Beast. No, she might call him out on why he cared. He couldn't let her know what he felt. No best he try force. Yet he couldn't bring himself to consider hitting her. He couldn't hit her. He had broken others before, using force as the last option. He would have to steel himself and do it. The alternative, her being sent to Dark Beast was too horrible.  
Jean was rudely woken up. The guard grabbed her and began dragging her to Scott's room. She was flung in front of his door. The first thought that came into her head was, *I can't let him see me looking so dirty!* that was followed immediately by, *what am I saying?* She got to her feet, wondering why the guards, who had been respectful to her before, were so brutal. She felt a chill go through her.  
  
The door opened and she was pushed in. Scott was standing there, with his back to her.  
"Ah, Jean you're finally here."  
He turned and walked towards her with two drinks in his hand. *What is he up to?* Jean thought.  
"You look rather peaked, have a drink, it'll warm you down."  
Jean was fuming. The nerve of the man to have her dragged here like some sort of third rate scum and then offer a drink.  
"No thank you." Jean replied in an edgy tone.  
He threw the drink in her face.  
Jean looked at him shocked as he calmly stood up, little rivulets of wine sliding down her face. What was he up to?  
He calmly went and made another drink, again coming in front of her and handing it to her.  
  
"If you don't like wine, how about some whiskey?"  
"No." Jean was wary; Scott was not behaving like he did usually.  
This time he struck her across the face. Jean looked at him, eyes wide open. This couldn't be the same man who had kissed her last time they were here. She had had no idea of what he would do next time they met. The kiss had let her taste heaven for a while, and she had wanted more, so much more it had frightened her. She had tried to remember Logan, their moments together, the kisses they had shared, but Scotts face had kept sliding in between. This was not how she had even in her darkest imaginings expected would happen.  
  
Scott was going back, making another drink. Again he came back and handed it to her.  
"Drink," was all he said.  
By this time she was feeling defiant, and fearful of the drinks. Perhaps he had drugged them.  
"Fuck you." That was all she said.  
Scott's reaction was to hit her so hard she was thrown out of the chair and sprawled onto the ground.  
She could feel pain in her temple, where he had hit her.  
She looked up at him through tear filled eyes, her nervous system not being able to take any more.  
"Why are you doing this?" To her horror her voice cracked as she said it.  
To her surprise it had the biggest reaction she had ever seen. Scotts face grew haggard, and he sat on his chair, muttering, "I can't do this, what do I do? I can't do this!"  
He put his head in his hands, and sat there.  
  
Jean looked at him, her heart aching painfully at the pain he was obviously going through. She was also frightened. She had never seen him look so scared, and at the brink of losing control. She stood up and walked to him, gingerly. She touched his shoulder, "What's wrong Scott?" He flinched.  
"Damn you woman." That was all he said, then he grabbed her and the next second his arms were wrapped around her and his lips were pressed to hers.  
Jean was filled with rapture. His hands seemed to be everywhere. She moaned as he pulled her top off, and began to slide his hands over her breasts, down to her rib cage, going lower to her stomach. Her hands caught in his hair, and she reveled in the feel of the long strands. He lifted her to his lap and she pressed closer to him. Her nipples grew stone hard, pressing against his chest. He groaned in his throat and his lips lifted off her mouth and he buried his face in her shoulder. Jean lifted the strands from his face and cupped his chin.  
"No, this is all wrong, why do I feel this way?" His question came out in a whisper, the plea in his voice clear. Jean kissed him again, hard and deep, showing with a kiss what she felt, expressing her love with a kiss.  
"That's why." The only answer she could give him. His lips traveled down her neck placing biting kisses all the way down.  
He lifted her then; their lips still attached and carried her into his bedroom.  
As he gently laid her on the bed, she grabbed his shirt. She pulled it off, and ran her hands down his defined, heavily muscled chest. She pressed her lips to his stomach, feeling it tremble and clench, breathing in the scent that was all Scott. His hands caressed her breasts, and she trembled with desire.  
This was what she had been waiting for all her life and she felt as though she was complete. In a hurry Scott stripped her and himself. She felt it happen then, and then he took her to a peak she never even knew existed.  
Jean lay languorously beside Scott, half on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Their subsequent couplings had been slower than the first frantic rush, and each time they had gone higher and higher. She was content, for now the world was safe. She cuddled closer to him, and his arm, slung around her, pulled her closer. Then he spoke.  
"Jean, I'm sorry."  
She looked at him, pulling slightly away. His eyes were hidden behind ruby red goggles.  
"Scott?" Jean was worried, Scott sounded scared.  
"I'm sorry Jean, about hitting you as well, but mostly about. God.. I failed you Jean. I wasn't strong enough."  
Jean was surprised; he had already apologized for his assault, when he had seen the bruise during their later couplings. He had been remorseful then and Jean had been too filled with desire to care then.  
"Scott, what are you trying to say?"  
"The Externals told me if I couldn't get any information from you by tomorrow, they would send you to Dark Beast."  
Jean stared at him in shock. When she had first lay in the containment unit, she had wondered if she would be given to Dark Beast. Not wondered, in fact, terrified. She had seen mutants who had been rescued from Dark Beast before. They had been so far gone, that they were beyond any mental and physical help. That had been what had terrified her. Dark Beast could destroy others mentally. Now to hear that she might be given to Dark Beast was like a nightmare come true. Scott was speaking again.  
"That's why I had to hit you Jean, so that you would tell me the information, but I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't hurt you. I wasn't strong enough. You won't tell the information; I know you're too loyal. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were taken to him Jean. I . I don't know what to do!"  
Scott's grip tightened around her, and they lay in the dark.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Remy lay in bed, his hands idly tracing designs on the stomach of the woman next to him. She was slightly turned towards him, a small smile growing on her face due to his ministrations. Her blonde hair was falling all over her face in disarray, and his hand came forward and swept them back. On the outside Remy was all calm and suave, on the inside he was triumphantly gloating. He had taken the White Queen herself, a woman eight years older than him. No one had ever managed to get in her bed, the entire time she had been teaching at Muir Isle. She was a telepath, not as strong as Xavier, though she and Jean were about evenly matched. Lucky for Remy, he had had an interest in her anyway; she was a heart-stoppingly sexy blonde, and Remy had had his eye on her for a while. She may have read his intent on being the first man on the island to take her, yet she had still given in to his seduction after two days. Remy put it all down to his Cajun charm. He had not lost any of it. Of course his empathy probably played a part, as he had very little control over it. He didn't care. Either way, he got what he wanted, and boy oh boy, wasn't it well worth the wait. The White Queen had become a white tiger in bed, and Remy had the claw marks down his back to prove it. Emma Frost had a lot of passion in her. Remy smiled softly as he saw Emma's eyes grow dark with desire. His own eyes began to burn as he reached for her.  
Remy and Emma were sitting in his room, Remy dressed in loose pants and a tank-top, over which he wore his customary duster. Emma was dressed in tight black leggings and a shirt of Remy's much too large for her. They weren't doing much, sitting in companionable silence, both of them smoking, when the call came. Erik and Moira were calling all X-men and Roulette members, as well as Sean and Emma. They walked unhurriedly to the room.  
Inside the hall, almost all the members were there. Emma's state of dress caught more than a few peoples attention. Rogue wasn't there yet. Remy had not seen her since their little altercation in his room a few days ago. Perhaps she was avoiding him. Then again he had been too busy with Emma.  
Logan sat in a corner chair, brooding. He was the most impatient one of them all, his lover was in the enemy camp as a prisoner. Remy felt for him, knowing what it felt to lose a loved one. He knew very well.  
"What's de matter mes amis?"  
Moira answered him, "It's time to brief the rescue team on what's to be done. Erik and I came up with a good plan, it might well work."  
They would split into two parties, one for assault and the other for infiltration. The infiltration would also break into two teams, one to search for Jen and rescue her, the other to destroy the Towers defensive systems. Logan would be leading the infiltration team, while Erik led the assault. The infiltration team would consist of Gambit, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Mystique, Psylocke, Rogue, Emma and Quicksilver. The assault team would be Iceman, Colossus, Storm, Angel, Renegade, Marrow, Scarlet Witch, and Banshee, who would be leading a whole army of rebels, and Moira would provide backup, in a large hover-craft, designed by Xavier for such an assault. The search and rescue part of the infiltration team would be headed by Weapon X, and would consist of Shadowcat, Psylocke and Quicksilver. Gambit would head the search and destroy part, which was to be made up of Emma, Rogue, Nightcrawler and Mystique. Remy smiled. It was a risky plan, but then he loved risks. People didn't call him Gambit for nothing. The only problem he found was that he and Rogue would be part of the same team. That would be a problem. On the whole though, things just kept on getting better and better.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
They had not waited long. A dark man approached the abandoned building, in a lazy indolent manner. He was dressed in black, and a large bo-staff was in his hands. He twirled it after every few steps. He had a large growth of beard on his face, trimmed to a straight line at the bottom and side. His hair was long, ruffling against his collar. He walked into the building.  
'Ah, finally."  
Asmodeus gestured at the man to sit.  
"I'm not here to fool around Asmodeus; he wants to know, exactly, what you want."  
Asmodeus contemplated the man. He was the compatriot of the man they needed. He always had been. For this man to be here meant that he was interested. He contemplated holding the man in front as hostage while he acceded to their demands, but then dismissed it. He would not take kindly to his friend being held that way, and may even become their enemy.  
Asmodeus spoke.  
"I want him to help us take down Apocalypse and the Betrayers, who you call the Externals."  
  
The man in black stood still for a second, then, "HAHAHA, that's a good one lad! Och, I don'na think I've ever heard something so ridiculous in me life."  
Galaire spoke then, coldly, "We are very serious. We ourselves are Externals, and the Betrayers in The Tower are our brethren, who went over to Nur's side in his bid to take control of the world. We want him to help us to fight them, and any help he can bring along would be welcome."  
The man in black nodded then, and twirled the staff, which seemed to glow then. As the Externals got ready for an attack, the wall behind the man in black burst, and in walked an enormous man, clad in ruby red armor, over a black top and in black tights. His voice seemed to be magnified, and even the Externals flinched slightly, except Gilgamesh. He sat in his chair as though nothing had happened.  
"I have heard your offer, and I accept. I have some mutants with me, they can help." Black Tom Cassidy whistled, and out of the shadows behind came a feral, with extremely long blonde and white hair, with claws for nails, and over- sharp teeth. He was clad in a black overcoat. From Juggernauts other side came a small man, hunched over with strange yellow eyes, and a greenish hue to his skin. Another man came and stood next to him, a nondescript man, with a small mustache and thin goatee, with graying hair, dresses in a black suit. Then came a man even larger than Juggernaut perhaps, a huge obese man, who resembled a beach ball more than anything.  
"Our team, Sabretooth, Mastermind, Toad and Blob, apart from meself and Marko here."  
Asmodeus smiled. He had his team. He would take down the Betrayers and Apocalypse and the Externals would take their rightful place on the throne of the world.  
=================================================== 


	8. The Beasts Lair

A/N: Agh, had exams and other problems, so sorry for the long time between updates. No problem though, because I managed to nearly finish the story. Ha! Anyway, hope you like, and please review. No Flames though.  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men and AoA don't belong to me. Some OC's do though.  
The Beasts Lair  
Scott sat in the chair as his Prelates reported to him. Things were looking good, any guard who had not passed Exodus's mind swipe had been executed. The mutants had come back from Dark Beast only reduced by two in number. There were now five units on standby in the Tower, all had been trained in achieving maximum efficiency while a battle took place in the Tower. Apart from that the guards had all been posted strategically to halt any infiltration. The store area in containment area three had been rigged, so that anyone entering from there would not last long. There were killer Tyten robots concealed within the walls, so that once released they would target any of the rebels, whose identification had been recorded in their memories, and destroy them. All was going well on that front.  
  
"Excellent, you all know your roles in the case of a break-in, don't you?"  
  
Alex looked slightly put off.  
  
"Of course Scott, what do you take us for?"  
  
"Just checking. Good, then you're dismissed."  
  
As the Prelates filed out Scott leaned back in his chair. His 'office' was next to the war room, where all the planning of tactics took place. He was pleased at the efficiency with which his objectives in securing the Tower had been carried out. However he was worried. He had promised the Externals he would give them the information by today, or they would send Jean to Dark Beast. He had pleaded with Jean yesterday to tell him what he wanted, but she had refused, going tight lipped, and she had refused to talk to him. That had sparked off a fight, a bitter one. Scott sighed, he would have to do what was needed. He would set Jean free. He had to. The mere thought of Jean in Dark Beasts clutches was enough to make him shudder. He walked out of the office, and called a guard to him.  
  
"Bring Jean Grey from the containment area B4 and bring her to me. I'll be in my quarters."  
  
The guard saluted and strode off to do what he was bid.  
  
Scott sat in the room next to the lounge outside. He stared out the window, or rather glass wall, in the room. The clouds were billowing together, a sure sign of a rainstorm. He supposed the sky outside would be dark, but the tint of the glass wall, and his glasses red, always gave the same tint to the sky, a dull red. Scott smiled cynically. Just as well it was going to be dark out. It would provide extra cover to him when he got Jean out. The thought of his own betrayal flashed in his mind. Exodus should have scanned his mind as well. He was a traitor. He shook his head. No he wasn't a traitor. He still believed in the Externals ideals, and believed in Apocalypses right to rule. No. he didn't, the belief so strong in him before had become dulled. He wasn't sure which way was what now. All because of Jean Grey, a woman who had completely turned his world around. Sometimes he wished he had never met her, but following right on the trail of that thought was a furious rebuttal to the first. No, he couldn't imagine life without her. The past two days had been confusing, but had been the best. He had never felt more fulfilled. No, Jean Grey was a part of him now, as surely as his heart beat.  
  
The door chimed. He opened it, and when the Guard and Jean entered, he spoke through a microphone, asking Jean to come into this room, telling the guard to return to his post. Jean entered and as soon as she did Scott felt as though the sun had come out. To him she was radiant, even though he saw her through a perpetual tint of red. He knew the color of her eyes though, and the colour of her hair. That memory was his most treasured. He smiled as soon as he saw her, he couldn't help it. He got up and pulled her in his arms, and she stiffened. Apparently she still remembered their fight.  
Still holding her close, he sank to his knees in front of her.  
  
"Don't push me away Jean, I couldn't bear it. I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I wouldn't have given up any information about my friends either. What I said was said in selfishness. I was, am scared. They'll take you away Jean, and I can't allow that."  
  
Jean was wide eyed, she began to speak but Scott put a finger on her lips.  
  
"No, don't say anything. I've decided what must be done. I. I will set you free Jean. I'll lead you out of the Tower and aid you in escaping."  
  
Jean was completely shocked.  
  
"What? The Externals would kill you! I can't allow you to be in danger because of me!" Scott smiled slightly.  
  
"No Jean, it's done. I've already made the arrangements. You're going to be free."  
  
Suddenly he came forward and took off the dampener.  
For the first time in two days Jean felt whole again. The effect of gaining her powers again was exhilarating, and filled her with happiness. Suddenly she was aware of something, a rapport between herself and Scott. She was more aware of him than she had been before. She looked at him, and from the small frown on his face it was apparent that he too could sense her.  
  
"What, why can I feel you? It is as if I am a telepath myself."  
  
Jean understood then what it was. A psychic link, something that very rarely happened. Somehow she and Scott had developed a Psychic link, one that was nearly overwhelming in its intensity.  
  
She could feel Scott's mind, sense his body near her, even with her eyes closed.  
  
"It's a psychic link, somehow I've linked myself to you."  
  
Scott stared at her. Psychic link? He had never heard of anything like that before. He smiled involuntarily at the beatific expression on Jeans face; he could also feel the corresponding emotion from inside. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's something amazing." Scott whispered in Jeans ear. He felt the answering smile on Jeans lips against his neck. She put her face closer to his neck. They stood there, silhouetted against the raging maelstrom outside.  
  
"I'd be content to just stand here forever, with you by my side." Jean spoke softly.  
  
"I'll love you, through all eternity." Scott's voice was soft, yet firm in its conviction. Jean felt a warm glow spread through her, and she snuggled into his strong chest. He bent lower, and kissed Jean tenderly.  
  
They were walking through the halls, Jean in her X-men uniform that had been taken away. Scott had secreted it away from where it had been put, and had given it to her to change into. Jean had taken a shower in his bathroom, then had changed. Now Scott took her through the halls, to an escape shuttle that would take her back to her team. No guard bothered them, they couldn't really question the High Prelate. He probably had some business with her. Jean couldn't help but worry though; what if Scott were found out. It was very likely he would be killed, or even sent to Dark Beast himself. A plan formulated in her mind, she would ask him to join them. Due to their link she knew that he had his doubts about the Externals, but she wasn't sure of whether he would come with her.  
They bypassed the shuttle room guards with little difficulty, they only needed to know the purpose to enter in their logs. Scott had told them that he was taking Jean to another Tower. At that Jen had wondered if perhaps there were more bases. Scott had taken great precautions, even making sure that a shuttle was ready, and that the dampener was on her.  
  
Jean took off the dampener suppressing a little shudder. Her respect for rogue had grown while she had worn it. To be bereft of your powers, even if you might think they were a curse was as if a part of yourself had been taken away. It also left her feeling a bit weak. Wearing it every time she was taken out of the containment unit had left her so weak she couldn't move sometimes. She threw it aside with a shudder.  
"There it is Jean, your way out."  
Jean looked at the shuttle, it was a small fast glider like object. She had seen its speed before and knew it would probably get her to safety. She would get to a communications unit placed nearest and use it to contact Muir Isle. They would be coming to rescue her, she knew that. Suddenly an image of Logan came to her and she flushed. She had not even thought of him in the last day. The man she had professed to love. She heard Scott mutter something behind her. She turned and saw him looking broodingly at her. Almost frowning, with a guarded yet bitter expression on his face. Then she remembered. The link. He must have picked up on her thoughts. She walked up to him.  
  
"I know you know what I was thinking, but I want you to know, I love you. Not Logan, that was just attraction. I love you."  
Scott smiled then, a genuine smile, one that seemed to make his face glow. Jean smiled back and hugged him, as suddenly tears stung her eyelids. She had found her soul mate, only to have him taken from her, perhaps never to be seen again.  
  
"Oh Scott, we just met, and it's been so sudden, and I want more, much more. Come with me, I can't bear to lose you."  
  
Scott held her close.  
  
"I want to Jean, but. I can't. I have to stay with Sinister and the other Externals. I'm sorry, but I can't come with you."  
  
Jean heard the crack in his voice, and she quivered in his arms.  
  
She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him furiously, passionately. She kissed him as if it was the last thing on earth she would do, and she wanted to take it fully, as fast as possible.  
  
"How touching."  
The mocking voice came from behind. Both Jean and Scot whirled around to find all the Externals standing behind them, watching. Jeans throat went dry, and she heard Scott curse beside her.  
"I am disappointed in you Scott."  
Scott flinched as Sinister spoke. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. She could feel the despair radiating form him, and she knew that most of it was for her.  
  
"The girl must be taken to Dr. McCoy immediately of course. He has expressed his desire to experiment on an X-men many times. He shall get his wish. As for you Scott, I shall deal with you personally." Sinisters voice held a promise of pain to follow. Jean suddenly felt acute panic from Scott, and the term needles, and helmet flashed into her head. She decided that she was done standing around. She tried to fly up, but before she could even get a foot above the ground Sinister was there, knocking her back with an energy bolt. She tried to erect a telekinetic shield but Exodus was suddenly in her head. He seemed to be everywhere in her head, inflicting such agonizing pain that she cried out as she fell to the ground clutching her head. She felt a sudden build up of rage in Scott, but Archanfel and Sammael put a dampener on him before he could move and then as she felt another click into place around her neck, she knew it was over.  
He could smell it; Sinisters laboratory had a very distinct scent. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was spread eagled on a large metal disk, his ankles and feet manacled to it. His neck was held with a loose brace that allowed some movement, but not much. The mainframe in the corner was running. It was a very advanced unit, but Scott had seen other ones before. He had never been in this part of the Laboratory before. Or on second thought, perhaps he had, looking around he could make out a few things that had been there, when he had been visored thirteen years ago. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head as far as he could, and saw Sinister walking towards him.  
"You're awake." Sinisters voice was flat, emotionless.  
Scott just stared at him with a pained expression. What he had done for Jean Grey had torn his soul apart, as loyalty warred against love. Jean. his heart contracted in fear. He had failed her, he should have realized the Externals might have suspected something. Still, who could have thought they would watch his every move? He really did have only himself to blame though.  
  
"The Externals have reviewed the situation and have come to a conclusion. You will remain High Prelate, however you must be taught a lesson. The reason for your remaining High Prelate is obvious; it would not do to demolish the guards and others morale by revealing that you are a traitor. Your lesson will be to know exactly what happens to your. paramour as it were. Dark Beast must already be going to work. We mustn't miss the show. He was quite willing to provide a camera in his lab for you to see. That shall only be part of your lesson though. I shall be providing you with gauntlets. They will be able to transmit your energy reserves into them via your visor, allowing you to shoot beams from your hands as well as your eyes. You can also keep the energy in your fists, using it as a very effective weapon in hand to hand combat. You will be the perfect soldier. That was what I have always planned for you. The physical trials you shall have to endure will be your punishment. Do you remember the needles Scott? That will seem like a blessing once I'm done with you."  
Scott's eyes widened with each sentence Sinister took, but it was Jeans fate that affected him the most.  
Sinister walked over to a control panel and entered a sequence. The wall behind him, and directly in front of Scott sprang to life. It was actually a large monitor. It showed a dark room, with n operating table in the spotlight, and a figure on it. The rest of the room was too dark to make out. Suddenly behind the table it was as though the shadows themselves had come to life. A dark face peered at Jean, a face covered in very dark blue- grey fur, with a shaggy mane of the same color framing the bestial face. It was a face like an ape's, with a large mouth, and a small nose. The eyes were deep set, and below great shaggy sweeping eyebrows. The mouth was indented in four spots. As Dark Beast opened his mouth to begin speaking, Scott noticed it was because of sharp canines.  
"Ah, my dear High Prelate, I hope you are watching the special presentation that I shall present to you this fine day. A very excellent specimen you have brought me. I always loved telepaths, they have the most entertaining minds. It is most enjoyable breaking them."  
Scott stared at the Towers most insane resident, as he disappeared into the shadows, only to reappear again as he turned on the lights. The room in the monitor was flooded with light. The doctor was in a white lab coat, and wore glasses now, yet he still looked dangerous. Scott stared at the pitiful looking form on the table. *Oh, Jean! I'm sorry.*  
Jean Grey looked around her as she was woken up by a firm, insistent voice. She then found herself looking into jet black eyes. Her eyes widened as she took in the rest of the face. It couldn't be anybody but Dark Beast. She was in the hands of the most insane man in the world. She couldn't help but tremble as he touched her forehead with his hand.  
  
"Hmm, no fever, that is good."  
  
He smiled at her then, "This won't take long Miss Grey. At least, it will only take as long as you make it."  
Jean stared at him wide-eyed. She was dampened here, but the aura of insanity around him was nearly palpable. She felt it seep into her, the darkness that had consumed the brilliant scientist. He seemed to find pleasure in her trembles.  
"Oh, I hope you aren't scared Miss Grey? Perhaps you feel cold?"  
Jean opened her mouth, but no words came out as she saw past his shoulder to a chair, from which hung the strangest equipment. A strange helmet with little wires rising off the top was there, as well as a hole in the arm rest's. The back also had a little hole, and she could make out something shiny in it.  
"Ah, the chair! It is one of the best devices I have. Once I am done inserting the electrodes and nano-chips in your blood system, I will strap you in. Here, this won't take long." He took out a large needle, and wetting the tip he secured her arm with a manacle. Jean was surprised at the mutants strength. He was very strong, handling her so easily, even when she was struggling. It was frightening to know that it may take all her fighting skills to defeat him in hand to hand combat.  
She felt the sudden prick of the needle, and suddenly felt exhilarated. It must be those Nano-chips and the electrodes he had put in her bloodstream.  
"Come Miss Grey, have a seat."  
Jean was led to the chair, and strapped in. She seemed to have no will to fight him. Her limbs had stopped obeying her a few seconds after he had emptied his injection in her. She felt herself being strapped in.  
"Now try not to shake too much."  
Before Jean could make lucid what he said, she felt tiny pinpricks in her back, wrists, ankles and thighs. Suddenly the world became pain, as wave upon wave of it hit her. She felt as though someone was trying to break every bone in her body, at the same time. She gritted her teeth, but finally couldn't hold it back and she began screaming in pain, louder and louder, until all was left was the pain, and the sound of her cries.  
She could feel his eyes on her as she sobbed in the chair. He was looking satisfied about something, yet Jean was certain she had not divulged any secret. She was un-strapped and led, stumbling to another chair, with a larger helmet.  
  
"Now, now my dear, it is not wise to resist."  
She was strapped in, and the helmet was placed over her head. She felt an odd sensation in her head. Whatever those things were that he had put in her, they increased her sensations ten-fold. He walked over to a control panel.  
  
"Shall we begin? Now my dear, I want to know where your base is. You will tell me."  
Jean looked defiantly at him. Dark Beast smiled, almost in anticipation. Jean felt dread growing in her. He pressed a button, then suddenly her head was filled with images. Too many images, all of them crowding into her skull, until she felt she would burst. Visions of the X-men lying dead on a battlefield, The Externals smashing them. Xavier was there, Apocalypse's fist crushing him again and again. Candra appeared, with Sinister, with a leash on Scott, pulling him away from her, beating him when he tried to come to her. Another vision appeared, this one showing Dark Beast sitting on an ornate throne, Jean kneeling by his feet in rags, like a slave girl. Again, and again, and again, the visions came in her mind, brutal death, pain and suffering. Then she could see Scott, his visor shattering, the energy in him shattering his body. Again came another vision, this time of Dark Beast electrocuting Scott, another with Candra snapping his neck, another with Sinister blowing him apart. Again and again came the visions. Then came the X-men, each of them dying at Scotts hands, until the last one killed him. They came again, except this time another X-man was the last to fall taking Scott with him. Then came Logan impaling Scott, who blasted his body inot nothing-ness as he died. Another vision, with Scott standing in a dark forest. She was there as well, running to him, her arms open. Then at the last second he turned away, leaving Jean sprawled on the ground, laughing as Prelates grabbed her, and then dragged her away, oblivious to her screams for help.  
They stopped.  
"Are you ready to tell me now?"  
Jean looked at him, and with the last of her strength answered, "Fuck you."  
Dark Beast seemed to be delighted.  
He again pressed the button, and the images came again.  
Another vision in which Scott lay with her, passionately making love, then another with him beating her, another with a violent climax that left her bloody. Jean began sobbing as more of the visions came, each of them more terrible. Now Scott was with other women, Candra, Betsy, Lumina, Rumik, the images showed with different women. Jean began to gasp as warmth spread through her, In this vision she was with Scott again, lovingly being caressed. She stroked his face, smiling. He smiled and began to laugh, changing, his face widening, becoming that of Apocalypse then different Externals, then Dark Beast, then Candra, each of them using her body, to slake any desire, again and again, until she felt they had all truly taken her. Her cries grew louder and louder, then whimpering as the pain and anguish, hit her again and again. The pain was growing in her skull, each cell on fire, then on ice, alternating between the two extremes of pain. She screamed in pain, as the visions swirled in her head forming a vortex of images, swirling into a point, the pain concentrating there, each vision adding to it. Jean vomited and fell unconscious, unable to handle any more.  
Scott was screaming with her. All he had seen was Jean sitting in a chair with a helmet, flinching at something, then spasms overtook her, and she began screaming, however he had felt her pain due to their link. Her cries had tore at his heart, and he had felt rage in him. Pure fury, the force of it surprising it. It must have been palpable, for looking at him Sinister had taken a step back. Scott had strained against his bonds, unable to make them move, unable to do anything. Now Dark Beast was muttering something on the monitor, and had stopped the helmet. He had removed the apparatus from Jean and had carried her to the operating table, laying her on it. Then he had turned off the lights, and gone off the screen, still muttering something. Sinister looked at him, a look of slight surprise on his face.  
"She didn't break, very surprising. That helmet is a very nasty device, especially when coupled with the Nano-machines and the electrodes."  
Scott just stared at him, breathing hard.  
"Now Scott, the time has come for me to put on your gauntlets. I dare say it will be a unique experience, though perhaps not as bad as the visor."  
  
Sinister smiled.  
It had been worse. A few hours later Scott lay on a table, with Gauntlets on his arm, and two tubes going from them into the back of the visor. His head had two new holes, tiny needle thin holes, at the back of his head. The visor inserted needles into them, which supplied energy he had for his blasts to the gloves, so that he could shoot with his hands. The process had involved a brain operation, taking care not to damage it, and then had followed the helmet. Again he had remembered pain, everything that he had done, all the people he had killed, the pain he had gone through, all of it came crashing down on him, as soon as Sinister had put it on and flipped the on switch. Scott had nearly buckled under that, but he had remained standing, a fact which seemed to amuse Sinister.  
He was now awake again, and in the back of his mind, he could feel Jean. She was still sleeping though. He cracked a knuckle. The pain of the experiment had diminished over the night. What was worse was that Dark Beast had again decided to torture Jean, which had increased his suffering, and had probably increased Jeans. He felt guilt and rage flood through him. Almost at the same time, he felt energy pumping into his fists. He twisted his neck as far as he could, to try to see. His hands were glowing red, the tube shimmering as it sent energy into the gauntlet. A thought grew in his mind, and for he first time since they had been captured, Scott smiled.  
An explosion rocked Sinisters lab. Sinister was upstairs in his chamber when he heard the alarm. He immediately ran out and into his personal elevator, into the Externals hall. He took another elevator down from there, until he reached the outside of his lab. Guards had already gathered there.  
One turned to him, a captain judging from his insignia, "Sire, something seems to have blown up in your lab. I have sent two guards in, but they haven't returned."  
  
Sinister was about to answer, when suddenly a body came flying out, the armor smoking. In the smoke Sinister could see a tall figure holding up another, the fists of the tall man glowing an un-earthly red. The figure dropped the other, and turned to look at the cavalcade outside. His eyes were one straight red line, glowing through the smoke. The figure walked forward slowly, and almost involuntarily Sinister took a step back. As it became clear, Scotts face was devoid of any emotion. Suddenly an optic blast came out smashing into three guards. Then three more came, each taking out the remaining three guards. Sinister found himself face-to-face with his adopted son.  
  
"Sinister." Scott growled. Sinister narrowed his eyes.  
"I see you have recovered from your injuries. You have also made excellent use of your new armament. You are the best High Prelate we have ever had."  
Scott didn't answer; he just began raising his visor. Sinister rolled out of the way of the optic blast, shooting one of his own blasts at him. Scott evaded the blast, jumping towards Sinister. Sinister elevated himself, hovering in the air, as Scott looked up in anger. Scott's face was the most malevolent he had seen on anyone in all his hundreds of years of life. Scott released a barrage of blasts towards him, and Sinister thought it best to retreat for now. He left with a parting sentence.  
"Don't fight us Scott; you won't win, even with your new abilities."  
Scott just stared after him. He had no intentions of fighting him, he only wanted to find Jean and get out of this place. His path was clear now. The Externals were his enemy, and he would destroy them.  
Scott battled his way to Dark Beasts laboratory. He met no Prelates; he supposed they would be coming for him soon. He didn't relish the thought of fighting his erstwhile teammates. He would do what was necessary though, like he always had. The corridor leading to Dark Beast's laboratory was not guarded at all. There was no need. No one in his or her right mind would venture into the Dark Beasts lair. He stooped at that thought; he was venturing into Dark Beasts lair. He had to though. He stood before the door, and then smashed it with a blast from his hand. He walked in through the hole, looking around for Dark Beast. He wasn't there; at least not in his line of sight. Then again the room was darkened, and Dark Beast could blend in with the shadows quite easily.  
He did see Jean however, laid out on a table. He crossed over to her quickly. He unfastened her bonds, and took her in his arms.  
"Jean." he croaked out her name through a suddenly dry throat. He could feel her tremble in his arms, as she dreamt. His grip tightened, as he could feel her mental anguish.  
  
"Jean!" He shook her slightly, and she stirred in his arms, pleading, "No, make it stop, go away, please."  
Scott's eyes narrowed behind his visor. Jean came to in his arms, and looked up at him, in surprise and relief.  
  
"Scott? You're real? Not a dream?" Her hand came up and touched his face tentatively. He sighed against her palm. He wrapped his own hand around her small one, in a reassuring grip.  
  
"I'm here Jean, for real."  
  
"Don't leave me again Scott please, never again." She was close to tears, her nerves shot.  
  
"Never Jean, I'll never leave you."  
  
Scott held her close to him.  
"How touching." The attack came from above. Scott was hit with amazing force on his back. He rolled into his fall, and turned to see what had hit him. Dark Beast stood in front of him. Gone were the lab coat, and the pant and shirt inside. Dark Beast was clad in black tights that only emphasized his dark color, with metallic thigh armor like Sinister had. Scott cursed himself for being all types of a fool. He should have realized that Dark Beast would have been notified that he was coming. He should also not have underestimated someone called 'Beast'.  
"Good morning High Prelate Summers. Or rather I should say Mr. Summers. You are no longer Prelate after all."  
Scott rose to his feet.  
"We shall see now if you can match up to me, in my own territory."  
  
Dark Beast leapt up in the air, twelve feet straight up, disappearing in the shadows overhead. Scott ran forward, expecting an attack from above. He moved around the room, jerking his head around, keeping a constant watch on the ceiling for any glimpse of the insane doctor. The attack came from the side. Scott smashed into a chair, and his vision went white as his head hit a table. Scott was at a sever disadvantage, he had no armor, at least none of what he wore before, he wore only his Kevlar reinforced uniform. The gauntlets and his boots were all the heavy armor he had. He let rip with his gauntlets blasting the area around him, the explosion of a computer briefly lighting up the area, and Scott saw a shadow moving above him. He aimed and fired, not losing the shape due to his special eyesight. Dark Beast yelped, and fell off the roof, his back smoking. He ran forward, his glowing fist smashing into Dark Beasts abdomen. There was a little flash as the glowing fist connected, and Dark Beast was lifted into the air by the force of the punch and propelled ten feet back. Scott ran forward towards the figure on the ground and jumped into the air, his knee coming down on Dark Beasts back. Dark Beast was fast though, and he turned and rolled away, Scotts knee coming down on the floor with a painful crack. Scott yelled in pain, and Jean cried out from behind. Scott clenched his teeth and stood, his leg buckling below him. He knelt there, looking at Dark Beast, who was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Unlike him though Scott didn't need too much mobility to do damage. He let loose another optic beam that sent him rolling over and over, his body, already dark now blackened where he was hit. Scott fell back, and Jean crawled over to him.  
"We should get to Cece, she can help us. She won't even report our presence." Scott spoke through gritted teeth. Gingerly he stood using one leg, and pulled her up, using the table next to him as a support. He gingerly put his right foot down, but quickly lifted it.  
"I can't use this foot yet. I'll remove the dampener, so that you can use your abilities."  
  
Jean whimpered as Scott removed the dampener. They made their way out, Scott looking at Jean worriedly; she had not recovered from her experience, and he wouldn't be able to handle too many guards in his present condition. They limped out of the room, and began making their way towards Cecilia's infirmary.  
In the darkness of Dark Beasts lab, the communicator began beeping, and Archanfel appeared on the screen.  
  
"Dr. McCoy, have you contained the rogue High Prelate yet? If so, good. If not, leave him be, we have other problems now. The Tower is under attack by the rebels. Don't kill the girl; we might be able to use her as leverage. Dr. McCoy, are you there? Damn the man, where is he?" Archanfels face disappeared. A dark blue-grey hand appeared on the counter then, and with a deep rasping sound Dark Beast pulled himself up. Jean Grey, he must find her. It was Apocalypse's order. He walked out of the room.  
Scott had been surprised to find no opposition as he made his way to Cecilia's infirmary. Just three guards who he handled with his blasts easily. Jean had suffered a nervous breakdown and seemed to be in constant terror of Scott leaving her. Scott now stood in front of the infirmary. He entered the code, then found it was not applicable. *Damn, they changed the codes.* Suddenly the door opened and Cecilia looked out to see who it was.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Upon seeing Scott's haggard face and the girl with him, she quickly grabbed him and helped him bring Jean in, supporting both Scott and Jean. She laid him on a bed, and put Jean on another bed. Jean began whimpering and Scott got up and walked over to her and grasped her hand.  
  
"Scott, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She was with Dark Beast. I rescued her."  
  
Cecilia looked at him.  
  
"You do know that I should report you."  
  
Scott looked at Cecilia wearily.  
  
"Report if you want Cece. I'm in no condition to fight even you."  
  
Cecilia looked at him more closely; he had been hiding it well. He was completely worn out, with the effort of fighting all the guards as well as doing it all on a broken knee.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The question was simple and straightforward, but Scott knew she meant why he was treated this way. Scott answered it, not bothering to lie about anything. Upon hearing what had been done to Scott and Jean, she gave a little cry of distress.  
  
"Oh Scott, honey, I'm sorry."  
  
She hugged him, and he held on for a minute, then let her go. She turned and there was a sad smile on her face. Scott had finally found love, but in the worst possible way.  
  
"Cece, why were there no guards?"  
  
She turned in surprise.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know? The base is under attack by rebels. It appears your love's friends have arrived to rescue her."  
  
Scott frowned, and Cecilia knew he was thinking. She turned and began to get a sedative for Jean. She would need it.  
  
A few minutes later Jean was asleep, and Scott was in the de-tox tank. His knee would be healed soon enough. Cecilia was worried, though. If anybody found out that she was aiding these two then she would be in trouble. She sighed; sometimes things had a way of hitting you when you least expected it.  
------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
Gambit stood in front of the ramparts of the west wall of the Tower. Weapon X had carved his way in, as this was the place where the least amount of notice was centered. Most of the Towers defense forces were on the East side, facing the assault led by Magneto. They would now make their way into the base and locate Jean. Gambit smiled. This would be fun.  
  
Gambit smiled grimly as he thought back to the trip here. White Queen, as Emma had called herself and Rogue had rubbed each other the wrong way from nearly the start of the mission. He would have his hands full leading a team of which two members hated each other, basically because of him. He had to give White Queen credit though. She had not tried to aggravate matters, however Rogue's spiteful comments had been more than enough for anybody to get angry, and then the sparks had flied.  
  
"Let's go." At Weapon Xs command they all began climbing in, ready for action.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Juggernaut stood on the north-west side of the Tower. The attack by the rebels had proved to be extremely helpful to him, and he had had no trouble in getting here. He smiled beneath his red helmet. He whipped a massive hand back and smashed it into the wall, breaking it easily, and getting into the building with ease. He beckoned to his team and they followed him in. The Externals would be monitoring their progress as well. Though none of them had come, they were cowards, in Juggernauts opinion. He walked up to the lone guard, who had been unsuccessfully shooting at him since he had smashed the wall down. He picked him up and smashed him into the ceiling above, crushing his body, until it hung suspended from the wall. He walked on, with his team.  
================================================== 


	9. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.  
  
Feedback: Please, six_nites@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: The last, sort of chapter. It's bloody long. took me a longtime to write out. Still, there's still the epilogue. What to do now. hmmm, maybe a sequel.. Anyway. Here's the latest installment. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Finale  
Images swirled around her mind. Most of them filled with Scott's death. Jean shuddered, as Logan impaled him. It was so real. she felt a warm hand grasp hers. She looked up and Cecilia was there.  
  
"It's okay my dear, it's over." Her voice was soothing, and Jean felt her fears subside, until she saw Scott wasn't there. Her greatest fears materialized, and she got up with a start.  
"Where is he? Where's Scott?" Cecilia was taken aback.  
"In the de-tox tank, recovering from his ankle injury." Jean wasn't convinced though and walked into the de-tox room, only becoming calm when she saw Scott floating in the liquid. Cecilia led her back to a bed, muttering about Dark Beast. Jean could feel Scott's presence, and was comforted. Cecilia got up as a beeping noise came from the de-tox room, and after giving her a worried glance she went in. Jean lay on the bed fighting the images that threatened to consume her. She heard Scotts voice enquiring after her from the room, and felt warmth suffuse through her body. She smiled as he came out, his hair pressed to his forehead. He smiled back at her weakly and bent down and kissed her.  
"Jean. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get there sooner; I wasn't able to stop them earlier. I was stupid, and my stupidity brought you pain."  
Jean cut him off before he said anything more.  
"Scott, you weren't stupid, you did all you could. So just shut up."  
She silenced his protest by kissing him as thoroughly as he had ever been kissed.  
Suddenly she went stiff. She wasn't sure but she had felt something. Scott looked at her questioningly. Then she felt it again, somebody calling her name, mentally. Someone was trying to reach her. Logan. it was Logan.  
  
"They're here, Logan and a few others. They're here to rescue me." Jean had a note of relief in her voice. Scott frowned.  
"Yes, the attack out front must be a distraction. Very simple and clever. I would have expected it, but it seems the externals lack the tactical ability I had." Scott smiled then, a smile that chilled Jean and Cecilia's bones. It was the most malevolent smile she had seen yet, one that made him seem every inch as dangerous as the stories made him out to be. He turned to Jean.  
  
"Can you contact them? Be careful though; try not to broadcast your mental thoughts too loudly, as Exodus will hear them for sure. I'll contact him to distract him. Do it. now!"  
Scott began frowning in concentration. Jean could hear him, she realized, and also realized that Exodus probably heard Logan. She quickly contacted him telepathically, telling him her location, and that there would be very few guards on the way. She also warned him not to contact her, as Exodus might hear. She cut the mental connection, and subsided on the bed.  
  
Scott turned to her, his face worried.  
"Are you all right?" Jean grimaced.  
"I'm just really tired."  
Scott exchanged a glance with Cecilia, and then picked her up.  
"We'll put you in de-tox for a couple of minutes, that'll make the weariness go away." Jean nodded and Cecilia gave her a tranquilizer. Then Scott placed her in the tank.  
"Scott. your feelings for her run deep don't they?"  
  
Scott looked at the woman who had been his surrogate mother. He smiled then.  
  
"You always knew what I felt, it's uncanny," he continued on a more serious note, "Jean is special, you know? Something that happens only once in your life. I just wish the circumstances were different."  
Cecilia nodded gravely. Scott looked towards her then and she was surprised to see the pain on his face.  
"He hurt her Cece, hurt her badly. I couldn't protect her from it. I also worry; will I see her again once battle begins? I'm confused, my heart is divided. I don't know if I should help her friends, or whether I should help my own. The Prelates are like family to me, and no matter what Sinister did, he was like a father to me. I wonder; can I fight them if it comes to it? I also wonder whether they will try and kill me. I am officially their enemy. Yet I can never hurt Jean. She's part of who I am, now. To fight against her friends would be to fight her. I could never do that. It's too much Cece, I'm. scared."  
Scott hung his head then.  
Cecilia watched the man she considered her eldest be torn apart, and she was unable to do anything to comfort him. Then the beeping came, and she rose and went to get Jean. She took the girl out of the tank, and toweled her slim body. Jean woke up and smiled at her.  
  
"I feel a lot better now, thanks Cecilia."  
Cecilia smiled back at her, and they walked back into the main room. Jean looked at Scott worriedly, as he sat with his head in his hands.  
"Scott? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her, then groaned at the look on her face.  
"It's nothing Jean."  
Jean looked searchingly at him, and Cecilia glared at him.  
"I'll give you five minutes alone, tell her your problems Scott, don't try and keep things hidden from her."  
Cecilia left the room, leaving Scott staring angrily after her.  
  
"Scott, what's wrong?" Jean came and sat in front of him.  
"Jean. It's just that. I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I've always been in control of what happened around me. Now everything's changed, and I don't know what I should do. I love you, and I want to help you. My lot is pretty much cast with you X-men irrevocably, but I don't know if I can bring myself to hurt the Prelates. They were the closest thing I had to a family. I always looked out for them, and I don't think I could ever hurt them. It's all coming to a head soon. I'm also scared about what will happen after the battle. If the X-men lose, what'll happen will be pretty easy to guess. However if the X-men get you out, I'm gonna have to get out of there as well. I'm a traitor to the Tower, and so will be killed. I seriously doubt the X-men will accept me, and I'm not sure I'd want to be, I've always been told they were my enemies, though I'm not too sure now. The thing that scares me most Jean, is that I may never see you again."  
Jean heard him out, then knelt in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands.  
"Scott, I share your fears, every step of the way. Xavier told me before he died that you were an honorable man, and that you may join us one day. The X-men can go to hell if they don't accept you. I can't bear the thought of ever losing you either." Jean shuddered as she remembered what Dark Beast had made her see in her mind. "For now though, we've got to concentrate on getting out of here, alive. So get a hold of yourself Scott, I know you can do it."  
Scott stared into her eyes, and then smiled slightly, and traced her jaw with a finger, stopping his finger at her lips, touching them softly and bringing the finger back to his own lips.  
"Thanks Jean, I needed that."  
At that point the door smashed open and the X-men ran in.  
Jean and Scott sprang apart, getting ready for an attack. Jean relaxed as she saw it was her friends, but Scott remained tense; the X-men didn't look pleased to see him.  
  
"You! Stand back Jean, we'll take care of him." Logan was pissed, and he had right to, Cyclops had cost him his left hand a few years ago, he had returned the favor by destroying the entire Infinite processing plant they had fought in. It had been while Xavier still lived.  
  
Logan moved forward claws out, flanked by Betsy and Pietro, Kitty standing behind them. Scott lifted his hands, ready for anything.  
  
"Stop, he's not our enemy. He's with us."  
They looked at Jean in disbelief.  
"Jeannie, are you feeling all right? He's the High Prelate!"  
Jean walked around the X-men and stood between them and Scott.  
"He's the one who saved me, getting me out of the containment units, and tried to help me escape. The Externals caught us though, but he escaped and saved me from Dark Beast. He's not our enemy."  
The rescue team was looking at her in disbelief and shock. Except Betsy, she was looking at Scott.  
"I don't believe this! Whatever mind-control device he has on you, I'll take care of it."  
Logan launched himself at Scott, who sidestepped his attack. Logan slashed at air, trying to cut Scott, who was rapidly backtracking, trying to get away from the blades. He was loath to hit him back. Doing that would demolish any hope of understanding.  
Suddenly Logan was in the air and thrown back, as though some large hand had picked him up and thrown him.  
"Enough! I'm not under any mind control device. He's not our enemy."  
The others still looked doubtful, except Betsy.  
"I'll vouch for him as well," Betsy said slowly but firmly.  
The X-men and Scott and Jean looked at her in surprise. Then Jean hurriedly took advantage of her declaration.  
"Scott can help us. He knows the Tower, and he's agreed to help. He's not our enemy, trust me." Kitty and Pietro still looked warily at Scott, helping Logan up.  
"Jeannie. you're sure?"  
  
"Yes Logan, he's not our enemy."  
Logan's eyes narrowed then, "Jeannie and Betsy both vouch for ya High Prelate. If ya can help us, ya're welcome to it. Be warned though, I got my eye on you. One wrong move and the only thing you'll be getting, bub, is a claw through the heart."  
  
He turned and began walking out of the door.  
"We havta get out of here now. Once safe, we contact Mags. He'll attempt to pull out, and we'll escape."  
"You can't." Scott's statement was final.  
"Whadda ya mean we can't?" Logan's eyes narrowed.  
"The Tower is fitted with a magnetic force field. Once any metallic object is close enough, it is held fast. If you came in a ship that got closer than one hundred feet to the Tower, it's not going anywhere. We'll have to take out the force field."  
The team looked at him in dismay.  
"Who the hell thought up something like that?" Logan vented his frustration with the proponent of the force field by smashing his metal stub into the wall.  
Scott colored slightly. "Actually I did."  
The others looked at him. He shrugged.  
"Where's the control room for it then?"  
  
"It's on level 20, 18 levels up."  
  
"Frikkin great."  
  
Scott smiled.  
--------------------------------------- ---------------------  
Gambit moved through the hallways quickly. He didn't know the situation at the front, but he knew that he would have to hurry. His team had been chosen to find and take out the Towers defenses, which comprised some twenty turrets and one massive cannon on level 15. They had already dealt with 12 turrets, the rest were on higher floors. Most of the guards had been taken to the front, not a very smart tactical maneuver; he was surprised that the High Prelate hadn't thought of it. The few guards they met were easily overcome by the team. He frowned slightly. It would be just like Cyclops to lull them into a false sense of security, then spring a massive trap on them. He dodged a laser blast, and from behind him Rogue barreled in smashing the sentry of the elevator through the wall. Gambit smiled, she was cute when she was smashing up things. He shook his head, what was he thinking?  
  
"Le's go mes amis, t'ings maybe gon' be hairy from now on."  
"Hurry up Gambit. We're already in the lift."  
Gambit got in quickly and pressed a button for level 15. They would now take down that one big cannon. Once done, it would be smooth sailing for the assault team. He got his cards out slightly.  
  
"Be ready team, no tellin' what's waitin' in dere."  
Juggernaut smashed down the wall on level 13. He got into the stairwell, his team behind him. Sabretooth was looking excited. Black Tom Cassidy wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that Sabretooth was expecting to find a friend. Mastermind looked bored, as usual. Toad bounced into the stairwell, and began bounding up. He had proven useful; jumping about the place, distracting any guards they met. That worried Black Tom. The Tower shouldn't be so sparsely protected, no matter if any assault was going on up front. Juggernaut was literally jumping up the stairs; they had reached the 14th level by the time he stopped jumping the second time. Level twelve had been a surprise, looking very much like a great battle had been fought there. Juggernaut again smashed through the wall, going for a stairwell again. Black Tom had given up on telling him that it was clearly marked where each stairwell was, he didn't have to break every wall down. Apart from the fact that it was pointless, it was also dangerous. Who knows how many guards would be alerted? Juggernauts high spirits had affected the other huge team member, Blob. Blob had been excellent as a shield. Even bullets weren't strong enough to penetrate his bulk. Laser blasts were a different matter, but Blob could move surprisingly fast for a man his size. Not fast enough to dodge a laser blast but quick enough to see a laser pointed at him and getting out of the way.  
They were going up the other stairwell now, Juggernaut was raring for action, and he hadn't found any yet. He smashed another hole in the next wall and walked through.  
Gambit hadn't thought anything much would surprise him, but to walk into a room facing guards who were crouched and ready was irritating. What was surprising was the fact that Juggernaut, Black Tom Cassidy, Sabretooth, the Blob, Toad and Mastermind walked out from a hole smashed into the wall on the far end of the cavernous one room level. The guards were apparently surprised too, some of them turned in shock at the sight of the other team. Juggernaut didn't really give them a chance to react, charging forward, with the strength and power of a hundred elephants, or a hundred tanks. They stood no chance; Juggernaut smashed them aside like they were flimsy wooden things. Gambit scowled, he might have preferred the guards, for Juggernaut was now looking at them like he would a tasty treat. He charged bellowing, Sabretooth, Blob and Toad running from behind. Gambit, Frost, Rogue, Nightcrawler and Mystique stood their ground. Nightcrawler was getting ready to bamf. Gambit held two hands behind him, fingers closing slowly in a signal for action.  
'Wait, Marko laddie we gotta get going, we don'na have time to waste on these young 'uns."  
  
Juggernaut's flight was checked, though regretfully on Juggernauts part. Blob and Toad stopped with him, but Sabretooth kept on walking forward with fiendish intent.  
  
"Aw, leave him be laddie, we gotta get moving, strike while the iron is hot an' all that."  
  
Gambit was surprised, Black Tom barely ever stopped Juggernaut from fighting, whatever they were doing here, it might bear investigation.  
"What're ya'll doin' here?"  
Gambit grimaced inside, though he didn't show any change of face outside. *Way ta go chere, dat's really de smart t'ing to do when de bigger team is considering not beating you're ass.* He suddenly saw Frost grin at him and he caught his thoughts in time. He had gotten too used to not having a telepath around. He wondered how many other random thoughts of his she had picked up.  
"That's really our business don't-cha think lass?"  
Rogue glared at him, her green eyes flashing fire.  
"Well monami dat answers our only question. We be getting on our business now."  
Gambit hoped that the other would leave their team alone, but seeing Black Tom looking at him suspiciously his hopes fluttered away.  
"You better promise not to follow me Lebeau. Swear on it. Swear by your guild."  
Gambit groaned.  
"Come on Lebeau, swear!"  
  
Gambit sighed and swore, "Fuck you monami."  
  
Black Tom frowned.  
  
"No tricks Lebeau, swear or we ain't gonna leave ye be."  
  
Gambit grimaced again, plain for all to see this time.  
  
"I, Remy Lebeau, Guildmaster, eldest son to patriarch of clan Lebeau, Jean- Luc Lebeau, do swear by all de power vested in me as Guildmaster, by life of the guild, and testament to the old kingdom, swear dat I shall not attempt to discern what you are up to."  
Black Tom smiled. Gambit knew he couldn't follow him now, nor would he let anyone in his team follow him. His oath demanded it of him, and he always kept his promises once the oath was given. Only one had he ever broken, and Bella's grave was a poignant reminder of that. Black Tom led the others away from them, leaving the group facing down Sabretooth.  
  
"As much as I'd like to play, I don't really have time. I'm gonna find the runt, he's here. You all smell like you had some contact with him. Is he in he building?"  
"Who on earth are you talking about?" Frosts voice was like her name, cold.  
  
"Logan, that runt. He's here, I can smell him. Where is he?"  
  
"He be saving on the first level, saving a friend from Dark Beast." Gambit smiled, what a chase he was leading the feral on.  
Sabretooth grinned, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth.  
"You think I'm stupid you little punk. I know Logan ain't on the first floor, I smelled going up. Where is he?"  
Gambit was surprised, Logan had gone down, he knew that, to Dark Beasts lair certainly they knew Jean had been sent there.  
"Den Gambit cannot help you. Merci mon ami."  
  
Sabretooth snarled.  
  
"I'll find him myself then."  
Before the group could do anything, he had ran off, sniffing surreptiously at the air.  
"Dat is one crazy mutant. Let's go, we need to get the cannon out of commission."  
The team looked at him.  
"Aren't we going to follow him mein freund? He az much az admitted a desire to kill Weapon X."  
Gambit looked at Nightcrawler, "I'm sorry monami, but I gave an oath. Besides Logan can take care of himself, and he'll also have de other team to back him up. I wouldn't be too worried. Too bad none of our communicators are working, except with de hovercraft. The hovercraft. dat's it! Send a message t' de hovercraft, tell dem to tell de other team dat Sabretooth is coming."  
  
He turned his gaze to the cannon in front.  
  
"Let's take it down."  
  
They assaulted the cannon, Gambit with his cards, Rogue smashing it with her fists. They destroyed it in seconds.  
  
"Now let's get the othah ones ya'll."  
  
Gambit nearly laughed, that was Rogue, impatient as ever.  
------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
Sinister smashed the control panel in front of him in anger. This was not going as planned. The rebel assault was not going well, for either side. They had sent a team inside, he was sure of that. Someone had destroyed all the cannons and turrets on the lower side of the Tower, and that was where the rebels now attacked. The only thing that he found comforting was that the rebels would not be going anywhere. As close as they had got to the Tower, their ship was now trapped. Even then, reinforcements would be awhile coming. The biggest problem was Magneto, with his magnetic powers he could make the cannons misfire, backfire. Apart from that the Inifnites were extremely susceptible to his magnetic powers. Still even then it was due to inside help that the cannons were being taken down. Polaris was countering everything Magneto did, but it wasn't easy, he was much more advanced than her in terms of skill.  
Sinister rose from his chair.  
"I want a unit to come with me."  
The other Externals looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why? We need them in the battle."  
  
It was Sammael who answered Candra's question.  
"He is going after the infiltration team," he looked at Sinister questioningly, and receiving a brief nod continued, "I myself would have done so if none of you others had thought of it."  
  
"There must be at least two teams. One that is destroying the cannons and one which is rescuing Phoenix. I shall deal with the one that is destroying first, we need the cannons."  
  
Sinister walked out of the room, having summoned a unit to him.  
"I too tire of sitting here. Magneto is out there. I will find him and face him. I have waited long for another chance to battle him." Archanfel stood up.  
  
"Be cautious Archanfel, I have heard that his skill has grown."  
  
Archanfel smiled.  
  
"He bested me before, but this time I have a magnetic powered mutant myself. Polaris and I will take him down."  
  
Sammael frowned.  
  
"Do not tarry with him, once he is down, kill him quickly. Polaris is very useful on the battlefield, and we cannot afford to have her gone too long."  
  
Archanfel scowled, "Do not worry yourself Sammael. I shall finish it quickly."  
  
Archanfel stalked out of the room, his cape swirling behind him.  
"Perhaps we are the only sane ones of the group."  
  
Candra looked at Exodus smiling, yet her eyes held only cruelty.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not, but I believe that Sinister has felt something, and I intend to find out exactly what he has found."  
  
So saying even she stood and walked out of the room.  
"Our numbers fall. In other circumstances that might not be all that undesirable, but at this stage it is a bit. unsettling."  
  
Exodus looked over at his companion. "You believe that one or more shall die?"  
  
Sammael looked at him.  
  
"It would be foolish to presume that they will not. One if not two, shall most certainly die."  
  
They frowned pensively. Exodus's thoughts on what Scott had tried to do. Why had he contacted him? Exodus spoke then, "Another thing that worried me is that there had been no indication that Apocalypse knows his Tower is even under attack."  
  
"Yes, that is true. he should have summoned us at the least. It is unlike him to remain so ignorant, or uncaring."  
  
"Hmm, perhaps he will contact us soon. Till then we bide our time."  
--------------------------------------- --------------  
Jean hurried along with the rest of the group, knowing that every minute counted. If what Scott said was true then the assault team was in grave danger. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and noticed Logan glancing at her every few seconds. When he saw that she noticed he seemed to frown, then beckoned for her to fall back a bit. Jean bit her lip, she was fairly certain what he would ask, and she had no real answer to give.  
"What gives Jeannie? Why do you trust this guy so much?"  
Jean considered his words, she knew that he must be suspicious of the way Jean defended him. He may even suspect, one never knew with Logan, his enhanced senses gave him the uncanny ability to suspect others feelings. She didn't want to tell him right out though, she was afraid to. "I just trust him Logan; he's not a bad person. He even saved me from Dark Beast at the cost of his own life and position. He was even attempting to help me escape, when The Externals caught us."  
Logan looked taken aback, then suddenly he frowned even more, then grabbed Jean and sniffed at her. It was now Jean's turn to be surprised; she had no idea what he was doing. Logan let go of her as suddenly as he had grabbed her, and there was a hard light in his eyes.  
"You smell of him. I can smell him on you. Why Jean? How could you do this?"  
  
Jean stared at him in pain. He knew, he had found out. Jean didn't want to lose his friendship, yet it looked as if she was going to lose him forever. She decided finally to hell with it, she would tell him the truth.  
  
"I. love him Logan."  
  
His eyes widened, and Jean could read the disbelief and hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I still have feelings for you as well Logan, and I will always be eternally grateful to you for the help you gave me, but. you remember my telling you about the boy I had met once, who I had loved? Scotts that boy Logan, and I love him. It was fast, and it was like lightning, quick hard and fast, but irrevocable. Please forgive me for doing this to you Logan. I would still value your friendship."  
  
Logan walked alongside her as usual, but his head was downcast.  
  
"Damn you Jean."  
  
He walked on ahead, leaving Jean staring after him, tears swimming in her eyes. Suddenly Scott was beside her.  
  
"Why are you crying? Did he do something to you?"  
  
Jean shook her head.  
  
"No Scott. It's something I did, to him."  
"He knows about you and me? You told him?"  
Jean looked up at him, but his eyes were hidden, and she couldn't read his expression.  
"I had to Scott, he would have had to know. He suspected it anyway."  
Scott nodded.  
"I know, I just wished you could have waited, if he's in what kind of mood I would suspect he's in, it might be a problem."  
  
Jean shook her head, "No Scott, he won't be a problem, that's not Logans way."  
  
"If you say so Jean."  
They walked on, and Jean could feel the hurt in Logan as they walked. Her heart ached for what she had had to do, but it was better to get it over with now, then letting it wait. A clean cut, that's what she wanted. It still didn't have to hurt so damn much.  
  
Suddenly Jean sensed something, a tightening of Logan's muscles.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He turned his nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"He's here, I can smell the bastard."  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"Sab-! "  
  
Suddenly a large shape jumped out of practically nowhere, barreling into Logan. It was a massive man, a feral mutant by his looks. Sabretooth. All the group members knew who he was. The X-men because of Weapon X and Scott because he had fought him before.  
"Come on runt! Let's see what you got!"  
  
Logan got up, unsheathing his claws. Sabretooth snarled, and the two men engaged in a stare down.  
  
"The rest of you get moving to the force field control room, I'll handle Creed."  
  
Jean hesitated, as the others began moving.  
  
"We don't have time for this Logan." So saying she smashed Sabretooth with a telekinetic bolt, hurling him through a wall.  
"We might need your help later, so come on. Fight Creed another day."  
  
"That won't keep him down for long. He'll dig his way out in a few minutes." Logan stared at the rubble, already beginning to move.  
"Still, we'll deal with him when that point comes. He's no match for all of us."  
  
Logan shrugged. They continued on.  
Sabretooth smashed out of the rubble, his face and left hand bleeding, but it was already healing. His head reeled from the shock of the attack, but he could handle it. His coat was nearly shredded completely.  
  
"Where'd ya go runt! I'm not done with ya yet!"  
------------------ ------------------  
The Prelates were standing above the actual battle itself. Havok smashed the enemy with energy beams, while Polaris tried to undo everything Magneto did. Rumik was making the ground below tilt and shake. This didn't help either side, but since the rebels were far less in number, it was more beneficial to the Tower's side. Quja stood helplessly; he wasn't of much use except to direct the men and mutants below. Even so his frustration was as nothing compared to Lumina's. Newly returned to the battlefield, she was eager to use her powers, but in her present situation, even the weakest mutant could defeat her. They weren't the only ones to feel the loss of Cyclops's presence on the battlefield. It was only because of his protective measures the Tower had not already fallen. The other Prelates couldn't match him in tactical ability. The Externals would need to come up with a plan soon or risk nearly losing the Tower. Even with their superior forces it would be a close thing. The rebel mutants were powerful and well trained. The mutant units the Tower possessed were not as powerful. They weren't as desperate either. The Infinites weren't strong enough to fight so many trained fighters. Apart from that there weren't enough, most of their Inifinite's armies were scattered over Apocalypse's empire. Below the scene was one of chaos. The X-men had got company along, around 20 mutants and a few thousand soldiers, from the Human High Council presumably, the lack of Sentinels didn't bother her, they wouldn't have gotten past the Sea Wall, the soldiers here were likely those in Apocalypse's area's. The Tower had only 40 mutants and two thousand guards, apart from its sentries and a few hundred Inifinites. What most irritated Rumik was that none of the Externals had appeared: their powers would have been of near immeasurable help. Suddenly as though they had read her mind one of them appeared. Archanfel, Polaris's 'father'.  
"Polaris, we need to fight Magneto. He is using our own cannons against us. Come."  
  
Rumik knew that he was only making an excuse of the cannons. All the Prelates knew of his hatred for Magneto. It was a near palpable thing. He levitated himself, floating across the short distance to the side of the Tower. Polaris flew up after him.  
All of a sudden a unit disengaged itself from the battlefield and began making its way back into the Tower. The remaining four Prelates watched in surprise. They couldn't afford to lose a whole unit!  
Then Sinisters voice came into their receivers.  
  
"Do not be alarmed young Prelates; I have need of them inside, as there is an infiltration." That was all he said. The others looked at each other. An infiltration. things looked bad.  
  
"I might as well go down. I'm no use up here."  
  
Before the other three could say anything, Quja ran to the edge. He stood there a second and then jumped off, his psi-sword in hand, He smashed onto the back of a mutant, his sword sinking in, and the mutant collapsed, dead. The sword would make no noise, not even a hum in the air. Quja felled another mutant, and then another, getting ever closer to his target, the X- men themselves.  
Havok smashed another mutant; they had had sense enough to concentrate on mutants. It would shift the odds in their favor if there were no mutants left to deal with. Suddenly Rumik felt it, the mental summons. Exodus was calling.  
---------------------- ------------------  
Sinister led the unit through the hallways. They would use the Externals special elevator to get ahead of the rebels. He smiled, he could feel it again, the mutant signature that he had felt only twice before. Once twelve years ago, on the roof of the then Assassins guild Tower. The second time had been only a few days ago, when the rebels had attempted to rescue Psylocke. This time, he vowed it, the mutant was his.  
Candra followed from behind. She still didn't know what was bugging Sinister, but she could feel something, something familiar. It was a mutant's signature, one she had felt before. She couldn't remember where though. Perhaps that was what had excited Sinister so. She smiled, she would follow him, and find out what Sinister was doing.  
------------------ -------------------  
Gambit was getting bored, destroying cannon after cannon, without any resistance. Where were the guards? He had not expected the Tower to be so badly guarded, especially after their earlier break in. The High Prelate must be slipping. Mystique and Nightcrawler walked in the shadows, to warn of any surprise attack, or to ambush unwary guards. There were more shadows in the upper levels, which made it perfect for that sort of stealth. Emma and Rogue walked alongside him. He was alert. They faced not one but two enemies now. Juggernauts team and the Tower forces. Gambit wondered what Juggernaut was doing here. They were on the 19th floor now, systematically destroying each and every cannon they found. There weren't too many left. The battle outside was raging, Gambit could see that through the windows that were on the walls at intervals. He couldn't contact the ship anymore, their communications equipment had been damaged once they went above the 18th floor. He knew Weapon X had found Jean, but that's all. He shook his head for the fifth time in two minutes. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them. He saw Emma watch him with some concern. He smiled at her to show he was okay. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rogue deliberately ignoring him. His smile widened, that was a sure sign she was getting irritated, and jealous.  
Suddenly Mystique materialized out of the shadows ahead.  
"Somebody is following us."  
Gambits eyes widened, his feeling had been correct.  
"I couldn't make out exactly what, but it was a team of some sort. The monitor is just up ahead."  
  
"No need for that my dear, I am right here."  
  
Sinister walked out of the shadows behind them.  
  
"An unfortunate oversight of mine, forgetting about the monitors."  
  
"Mon dieu! You!"  
  
"Ah, I see you remember me, Mr. Lebeau. It has been a long time."  
Emma, Rogue and Mystique didn't look away from the external, but he could tell they were curious.  
  
"What do you wan' from me?"  
  
Sinister walked forward, and a whole mutant unit emerged from behind as well. Gambit was glad Nightcrawler had not made himself known. They would need every advantage they could get.  
  
"Want Mr. Lebeau? I want you, your DNA that is. Even for a mutant your powers are very strange, and complex. I can pick out your signature from a million others. It is very unique. Apart from you, I also wished to stop whoever was destroying our cannons. Unit 63, kill all of them except the Cajun."  
  
The command came so abruptly that they were scarcely prepared. The unit blazed into action, the Uber-leutnant leaping into the air along with two other mutants, the rest fanning out. Gambit and his team went on the defensive immediately, Emma standing in place attacking with mental probes, while Rogue took to the air to face off against the three above. Gambit had his staff and cards out, charging the cards and throwing. Mystique leapt for one mutant, hands outstretched. The mutant cringed back expecting a projectile attack. Instead Mystique delivered a flying kick to his neck, instantly crushing his jugular.  
  
Sinister himself took a few steps back, surveying the fracas with a cool serenity.  
  
Mystique morphed into the mutant she had killed, leaping for another, morphing in mid air into a wolf. The mutant, taken off guard, fell prey to the wolf's claws, which whipped across his face. He fell clutching his eyes, screaming. Mystique again transformed and took to the sky as a falcon, to join Rogue against the Uber-leutnant and the two other mutants.  
  
Gambits cards smashed into a mutant, exploding, and causing her to smash into a wall with a sickening crunch. Gambit winced involuntarily, but he couldn't waste time, spinning his staff to catch another mutant behind the legs. As he straightened though, a blast of fire caught him from behind, sending him flying. Emma was warding off two mutants who were leaping about her, one of them with abilities much like a cat, who was practically meowing in anger. Emma didn't have too much training in fighting hand to hand, and found herself on the ground trying to desperately keep the mutants off. Rogue smashed into the Uber-leutnant, but another sent her flying with a fist.  
Mystique morphed again into Weapon X, unsheathing the claws and slashing at mutant as she fell, taking the mutant down with her. At that point Nightcrawler burst into action, bamfing out of the shadows and landing on the Uber-leutnant, sword in hand. The Uber-leutnant fell, and Nightcrawler impaled one of his wings into the ground. The mutant unit leader screamed in pain. Nightcrawler was already bamfing away, to help out Emma. Rogue turned on the mutant that had hit her and smiled. Suddenly Rogue was on her, gloves literally off, and grabbed her. The mutant clawed at her hand, screaming as Rogue sucked the life out of her.  
  
"Why darlin', you have maghty interesting powahs."  
  
She fell on the ground unconscious, and Rogue turned to survey the rest of the battlefield.  
  
Nightcrawler had managed to subdue one of the mutants who had attacked Emma, and Emma was standing over the other, face serene, as the mutant gripped her head in pain, writhing on the ground. Mystique had her mutant beneath her; the mutants face a broken thing. Mystique changed back to her to true form and walked to the others. Rogue landed and looked around.  
  
"Where's Remy?"  
  
Sinister hauled Gambit behind him, heading for the elevator. He had him finally, after all these long years. Even twelve years ago, Sinister had sensed that Gambit was a very unusual mutant. Now he had him, and could finally study him. He smiled, everything was going to order. Well almost everything. Scotts turning was the only sore point in the past weeks events. Even that had had a good effect in ridding him of Dark Beast. Now the only man who could have ascertained what he had done to Scott was gone.  
"Well, well, what's this? My Nathaniel, you have been keeping secrets from us. You've found the empath."  
Sinister turned to find Candra standing inside the doorway, eyebrows lifted a fraction.  
  
"Candra, why am I not surprised to find you here?"  
  
Candra laughed softly and walked to him.  
  
"Allow me to accompany you, White King."  
  
Sinisters eyes widened, he did not know that Candra had been aware of his past affiliation, as far as she knew he was only part of the hellfire Club, not in the Inner Circle. He had also been surprised to find Emma Frost; it was an unpleasant surprise finding his royal counterpart alive, much less in the Tower.  
He didn't let his face register the surprise too much.  
  
"Of course, my dear. Please, come this way."  
  
He would see how Candra fared once in his domain. If he would need to get rid of her, so be it.  
------------------ ---------------------  
Magneto concentrated his energies on the cannon trying to blast him out of the air. He twisted the metals inside, so that it backfired. He could hear the sounds of pain that came from the control chamber behind the cannon. There were still too many for him to handle alone. He was getting worried, there had been no report from either infiltration team, and they couldn't raise them. He hoped that they hadn't had any great trouble. Rogue was in there as well.  
"Greetings, Magnus."  
He whirled around to be confronted by Archanfel and the Prelate Polaris.  
"You!" Magneto snarled. Archanfel smiled back at him thinly.  
Magneto's mind was working feverishly. Polaris was the Prelate who had magnetic powers. She was nearly as skilled as he was, and as far as he could tell had at least the same amount of power. Archanfel could create vortexes and miniature star like novas out of mid-air. His power was rare. Magneto knew he could not take them both on.  
  
"Come Magnus, it is time to die."  
Polaris appeared to shimmer, then a wave of power struck him. Magneto flew back, feverishly working to reverse the flows. He nearly succeeded when a blast of energy hit him. He cancelled Polaris's flow and saw that Archanfel had transformed his gauntlet into a barrel, and was creating a vortex. Magneto knew that once the vortex was complete he would not be able to stop the nova. He quickly sent a flux of negative energy into the centre causing Archanfel to grimace as it dissipated. Before he could shift his attention Polaris had sent another magnetic blast towards him. Magneto fell back, holding his shoulder where Polaris had hit him. Polaris hit him again, this time with a different charge. Magneto yelled, and was again hit by Archanfel's gun blast. He smashed against the wall of the Tower. He landed on a platform with a thud. He groaned and stood.  
"Ha! Not so strong now are we Magnus?"  
Archanfel walked towards him, Polaris following from behind. Archanfel made another gesture and Polaris hit him again, again with opposite charges. Archanfel walked forward, a smile making his cruel face look even crueler. Magneto got into a kneeling position.  
"Yes Magnus, that's right. You are finally where you belong, kneeling to me."  
Magneto looked up at Archanfel with baleful eyes.  
"I shall never kneel to you, Archanfel."  
With those words Magneto quickly created a shield and expanded with a speed that surprised even him. The magnetic force field smashed into Archanfel and Polaris, forcing them back. Magneto dissipated the shield and hit both with a massive blast of energy. Snarling, Magneto quickly changed the charge. *So the whelp thinks she can outdo me in matters of magnetism?* He again blasted both. This time Archanfel was knocked off the platform. Polaris turned and tried to grab him using her powers, but Archanfel had already hit the ground.  
She turned in rage and smashed Magneto into a door. Magneto tried to move, but he was imbedded too deeply in the metal. Polaris quickly wove the metal around him, till it held him securely in place.  
"Do you truly believe this will hold me child?"  
Polaris glared at him and hit him with magnetic blasts, over and over again. Magneto finally managed to cancel the flow by the fourth blast. He ripped the metal floor out and flung it and Polaris away. Then he released himself, only to find Polaris coming back with a flying kick. He stumbled back, and barely managed to counter her next attack.  
Magneto was engaged in battling Polaris, so he didn't hear the Archanfel come from behind him. He suddenly felt the pull of the vortex swirling into a star, and hurling Polaris away again turned. Too late. The miniature vortex hit him point blank. Then all Magneto saw was blackness.  
------------------ ------------  
Logan sniffed the air surreptiously.  
"What's the matter?" Scott inquired.  
Logan looked his way with an unreadable look.  
  
"Its gumbo, he's been here. I can smell him. but only he was here."  
Scott frowned.  
"He shouldn't have been able to get here. This is the most secure area of the Tower. It's the Externals private area, and it would take something just short of a megaton ray to break the walls. Even my optic beams would take at least a few minutes at full power to do the job."  
Kitty smiled a little, "Gambit can make any inorganic substance explode."  
Scott frowned again. A dangerous power. no wonder the Externals had been so worried about the team Roulette. Which meant that the Externals knew of Gambits powers... including Sinister. Sinister. Jean looked up at him startled at his line of thought.  
  
"You don't think.?"  
"Sinister took him," Scott finished grimly.  
Logan looked at him and Jean sharply.  
"What do you mean 'Sinister took him'?"  
"It means that one of the Externals, and I'm betting its Sinister, somehow captured Gambit. It's the only explanation I can think of."  
  
Logan sniffed again.  
  
"There was a woman here too, and a clinical sort of odor."  
  
Scott grimaced.  
"Sinister it is. A woman's scent?"  
  
Logan scowled.  
  
"Yeah, all lilacs and subtle perfume, which I really hope is a woman, else- wise we're in deeper shit than I thought."  
  
Scott nearly blanched. Candra. it must be Candra. Images floated through his head of him and Candra, and he shook his head. Jean looked at him sharply.  
  
"Candra, huh?"  
Scott winced at her frosty tone. He really would have to get used to this mind link thing.  
  
The others were looking back and forth from the two.  
"Wait a minute. hold on just one second. For this entire mission, ever since we found you two, you've been finishing each others sentences, and guessing what the other is thinking out of thin air. What gives?"  
Scott and Jean looked at Pietro. The rest of the team was watching them as well, awaiting the answer. Scott could see Logan looking intently at Jean, who was watching him with pain. She was going to hurt him again and the knowledge was hard for her to bear. Scott put a hand around her reassuringly, but she shrugged it off.  
"Scott and I. we have a link so to speak, a telepathic rapport, which can never be broken. I don't know how I did it, but it happened. I can sense his thoughts and can probably pinpoint his position from anywhere in the world. Its how I managed to finish his sentences, and he mine." If anything Logan looked angrier than before.  
"The fact that everyone seems to be missing is that at least two of the Externals has Gambit. If what he did to me is anything to go by is any clue, than Gambit faces a torture that you could not even imagine."  
Logan looked at him again, as if in barely checked fury. Scott met his gaze impassively.  
"First let's find out where the rest of the team is."  
Scott nodded, then led the way again, heading for a door and opening it after entering a code. It opened and Scott stepped out. Suddenly he came flying back out, and Rogue came barreling in.  
  
"Where is he, you butchah!"  
  
Scott rose to his feet with a pulse beating in his jaw. Suddenly Jean knew what he intended.  
  
"Scott, no, she's with us."  
  
His visor closed again, but Jean could still see the pulse beating in his jaw.  
  
"Jean, what?"  
  
The rest of Gambit's team came in, and were filled in on the team's position.  
"We gotta save gumbo, but we also need to destroy the force field generator. So we'll split up. Pietro, Kitty, Rogue, Jean and me will go get Gambit. Scott you go with Emma, Kurt, Raven and Betsy. Destroy the force field and then contact us, either via Emma, or Scott and Jeans . link."  
  
Scott turned angrily on him.  
  
"Are you insane? You can't just go into Sinisters lab. He'll-"  
Logan silenced Scott with, "I'm the field leader Scooter, and you're going to lead them to the generator, under Emma's command."  
  
Scott scowled at the name.  
  
"I am not under your command Weapon X. I shall bloody well do as I please. Don't presume that because I helped you out, I'm one of your team. I'm acting as a free agent. and the name is Scott, or Cyclops."  
  
Logan grinned then, wolfishly, "Whatever you say Cyke. "  
  
Scott bristled but remained silent.  
  
Do as he says Scott.  
  
Scott sighed. Things were much simpler when he didn't have to obey a woman.  
  
Fine Jean, I'll do what he says. for now.  
------------------ ------------  
Scott was getting angrier by the minute. After coolly telling him to lead the way, Emma and the other three had pretty much ignored him. The generator was only two floors up, but the silence was getting on his nerves. He was also fairly certain Emma was communicating telepathically with the others. He would need to be on his guard, he didn't trust any of them an inch more than they trusted him. Even Betsy's support might have been given for some sort of vengeance, or in order to use him. Scott's mouth thinned involuntarily. If that was the case, he would have a small surprise waiting when, and if, they tried to assault him.  
Scott entered the code needed to open the final door. He was glad that they had not changed the codes, yet conversely he was getting irritated by the inefficiency of the Tower's leadership. If he were in their place, he would have changed the codes first thing. He walked down the hallway, the others following him in. A low hum could be heard from up ahead.  
"This is it."  
Emma smiled frostily at him, living up to her name.  
"Thank you, Cyclops. There will most likely be guards here. I suggest we fan out."  
Scott walked in disregarding her orders to fan out. That was useless; he knew the positioning any guards would have. They would expect any intruder to fan out, and would be placed to handle that. Scott broke into a run, and fired an optic blast at a point near the ceiling. A cry of pain sounded, and a body fell to the ground, front smoking. Immediately the area came alive, with blaster bolts raining down on the X-men.  
Mystique darted forward in the shape of a mouse, zigzagging her way to the fallen guard's gun. Nightcrawler bamfed onto a guard on an overhead catwalk, and used his sword to put the guard down. Mystique had the gun now, and quickly shot down three guards before diving away from the counter- fire of a dozen guards. Which left the guards open for the others. Cyclops knocked two down with his gauntlets energy beams, and Nightcrawler bamfed quickly onto one then another in rapid succession, slicing their guns apart on the first bamfs and cutting off their trousers on the second two. Then he bamfed behind them and kicked them down, off the catwalks. Emma quickly sent mental blasts into the minds of two of them, and commanded a third to shoot down another.  
One by one the guards fell to the mutants. Finally only two commanders were left, one with a Vulcan cannon in hand. The mutants dived away from the incoming fire.  
"Damn, they have helmets which disallow me from accessing their minds. Nightcrawler, however quickly bamfed behind the commander without the cannon, and swiping his gun, shot the cannon and bamfed away.  
The cannon blew apart, and the commanders flew back, the cannon wielders face severely burnt. It was done.  
"Cyclops, disarm the generator."  
  
He walked forward and blew apart the cable powering the generator. The hum died slowly.  
"Mystique would know better than I how to do anything further."  
He began walking down the hallway, back to where they came from.  
Mystique walked up to the generator, and opening a control panel, she smashed the gun into it, wrecking it.  
"It's done. Nobody's gonna be using that for a few days now."  
  
Emma smiled then.  
"Good, then it's done, let's get back to the others. where's Cyclops?"  
They turned to find the ex-High Prelate, but they could only hear his footsteps, walking down the hallways. Scott walked towards the door, a feeling of impending danger upon him. He extended his hand to open the door, but before he could do that it smashed open, and Scott went flying back.  
And through the dust walked in Rumik and Exodus.  
Rumik extended her hands again, and this time the others fell, except Nightcrawler who bamfed away. Emma stood and put her hands on her head. Before she could do anything though, a massively powerful psychic blast hit her.  
She also recognized the blast; it was one she had been hit by before.  
"No! Bennet."  
Psylocke rose as well. "Helena, don't do this."  
Exodus looked sharply at Rumik, but then he looked back at the X-men and Cyclops.  
"For your continued betrayal your fate is clear, you will die. As for you intruders. you too will die. Except you Emma, it's been so long. We have to catch up on many things."  
Emma glared at him, "You and I have nothing to talk about, you murderer, nothing except how I will punish you."  
Suddenly she yelped again as Exodus hit her with another psychic blast.  
"Ah I have missed your delightful tongue Emma, in more ways than one. You always did scream loudly in bed."  
Rumik glanced at him, suspiciously.  
Nightcrawler bamfed on top of him, but before he could do anything, a piece of the floor slammed into him.  
"Leave them Exodus. Your fight is with me." Cyclops rose to his feet, his visor rising.  
"You? Pathetic fool, I have come for her."  
Exodus pointed at Emma.  
Emma rose to her feet.  
"You won't have me." Saying so she hit Exodus with a psychic blast. He winced, but then returned her blast tenfold.  
"It seems Xavier taught you a bit. Not enough though."  
  
Another blast and Emma convulsed.  
Suddenly a crimson beam smashed into Exodus's back.  
He fell onto his knees, then slowly rose.  
"Rumik, kill him."  
Rumik ran forward, the ground rearing up in front of her to ward off any optic blasts Cyclops may send her way. Cyclops jumped over the wave, but got punched by Rumik into the wall, which suddenly molded itself around him.  
"You've grown weaker Scott, that move would never have caught you before."  
Cyclops smiled then, a smile as cruel as any he had given to her in their training session, just before he turned the odds in his favor.  
His fists glowed red, then the wall exploded around him, and he leapt forward, kicking her in the stomach and then swinging his leg around and hitting her in her ribs.  
She fell on the ground.  
"I don't want to fight you Helena, don't make me."  
Rumik frowned, "Too late for that Scott, you chose your side."  
Suddenly Psylocke was between them.  
"Helena, you chose sides as well."  
Rumik seemed to hesitate, then, "You're mistaken." With that she leapt at Psylocke, sending both into the walls, which gripped Psylocke.  
As Cyclops ran forward to help, he suddenly received an image of Jean in immense pain. That thought froze him, and he stared at the battle taking place before him. *Damn.*  
"The others need our help, handle these guys as best you can."  
Saying thus Cyclops ran out of the room. Emma heard the mental cry for help just as she heard the ex-High Prelates words.  
  
Suddenly another psychic blast hit her, and she felt her consciousness fading.  
------------------ ------------  
Jean was feeling tired, small wonder considering what all she had been through, but it was dangerous to feel tired, especially before confronting a dangerous enemy. Logan had pretty much ignored her since her last conversation with him. It pained her, especially because Logan had always been there for her, helping her through her darkest moments. It had been she who had taken the first step in their relationship, making him realize that she was not someone he could treat like a little sister; the way he treated all the other females in the X-men, but as a woman. She had seduced him, and been surprised when Logan's resistance had crumbled so easily. Again it seemed she had taken the first step in moving their relationship further, this time to its end. Jean knew that to stay with Logan would be a mistake, for herself and Logan, not to mention Scott. However much she worried about Logan, the fear that nearly swept aside everything was what she knew of Scott. He had almost nothing to go on for. He lived for her, she knew that now, knew with a certainty because of their link. He had forsaken everything else in his life for her, and would continue to. It was dangerous, for if ever anything happened to her, Scott would not be able to live. She would need to fix that somehow.  
"We're here."  
  
Logan's terse statement caused fear to rise anew in her; they faced two Externals now, Candra and Sinister. God alone knew what would happen now.  
"Be ready people, we don't know what's awaiting us behind these doors. Gumbo's there, I can smell him, as are Candra and Sinister. For all we know that Cyclops could have set us up for a trap."  
Jean frowned at Logan, "I told you before Logan you can trust him with your life."  
Logan smiled thinly, "Chuck told me once that Exodus was a very powerful telepath, a psychic vampire, who once nearly overcame him. If he was strong enough to nearly defeat Xavier, then he can make us believe that Cyclops is helping us."  
Jean glared but didn't say anything more. She would be quiet, for now.  
Weapon X slashed through the door, and the X-men quickly fanned out into the room. It was a large room, nearly as big as Dark Beasts laboratory had been. There were many tables and computers nearby, but no one was in the room. Ahead was another door, which Weapon X strode towards unhesitant. Weapon X gestured to Shadowcat, who walked forward and tried to phase through the door. As soon as she tried though, a spark seemed to emit from the walls, and she flew back crying out in pain. Weapon X cursed, and the rest of the tem got in battle position. The door opened and out strode Sinister, followed by Candra.  
"Ah, a task force to rescue your companion. Interesting, made up of Miss Grey as well. I am pleased to see you survived your handling by Dark Beast. I trust my son dealt with him?"  
Weapon X snarled, "Your son?"  
Sinister smiled condescendingly, "Why, Scott, of course, the ex-High Prelate."  
All of the X-men apart from Jean were shocked.  
"Yes, he defeated Dark Beast, and saved my sanity and life. He is not your son anymore than I am your daughter. You adopted him to achieve your own ends, I am certain. You don't strike me as a man who would do something like that out of the goodness of his heart." Sinister inclined his head respectfully towards Jean, "Very perceptive my dear. I made a mistake all those years ago, you are and were worthy of Scott, I wonder how you managed to hide your mutation from me."  
Then Candra spoke, "It is irrelevant Nathaniel. These 'X-men' have dared to invade our home, and for that we must destroy them. Lebeau is a fine specimen of a man, and once you are done with him, I would have him."  
Rogues eyes flashed with anger and with a cry she launched herself at Candra.  
Candra ducked Rogues blow effortlessly it seemed, and with the same grace with which she moved and spoke otherwise. As rogue went past her, Candra kicked her in the back, sending Rogue smashing into the wall, where she was electrocuted badly.  
"Computer, eliminate the intruders."  
Sinisters voice rang out, and the walls seemed to come alive. The tables and equipment folded into the walls and floor, and in place of them defensive mechanisms came out.  
The X-men darted forward, Quicksilver punching Sinister before the others could even take a step. Sinisters face seemed to flow with the punch, remolding itself into his features before  
  
Quicksilver could follow up. Sinister pointed at Quicksilver and a beam of energy struck him in the chest. Quicksilver seemed to fold to the ground right there. Weapon X snarled in anger and leapt at him. Before he could get within two feet of him though, a clawed arm burst out of the wall and tried to impale him. Weapon X's reflexes took over and he sliced through the claw, and went on. Again spikes leapt out of the walls, but Weapon X batted them away, determinedly pressing on. Suddenly, a roar was heard, and a massive figure of brown and gold smashed into Weapon X.  
"You're mine runt!"  
Sinister watched with some surprise as Sabretooth appeared seemingly out of nowhere and hurled Weapon X into the wall. The impact caused sparks to rain out of the wall, and left the imprint of a body. Phoenix didn't stand idle though, and sent a telekinetic wave smashing into Sinister. He stumbled and then jumped into the air. He sent energy rays towards Phoenix, who hastily constructed Telekinetic shields before any ray hit her.  
Weapon X rose from the ground.  
"Why the hell don't you just give up 'buddy'." Weapon X jumped up and kicked Sabretooth across the face. Sabretooth's head whipped around and specks of blood sprayed on the ground. Sabretooth grinned and leapt at Weapon X his claws reaching for Weapon X's neck. Weapon X backpedaled, and slashed upwards with his own claws. Sabretooth fell back, but not before he had slashed the front of Weapon Xs chest. Weapon X lunged forward and dug his claws into Sabretooths belly. Sabretooth yelped in pain, but he wasn't done yet. Sabretooth impaled his claws in the back of Weapon Xs thighs. Weapon X cried out in pain, and his legs buckled. Sinister watched the grim and bloody battle with clinical interest. Suddenly Phoenix was in front of him.  
  
"Eat this Sinister."  
A massive telekinetic blast followed by a proportionate psychic blast followed. Sinister reeled backward.  
"Impressive, very much so, I applaud your efforts. However I faced far stronger blasts than these when fighting Xavier."  
Suddenly he spread his hands wide, and massive rays of energy hit Phoenix. She flew back, and hit the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Candra walking towards the flailing Rogue, and saw Shadowcat lying comatose a few steps beyond. She attempted to send a cry for help to Emma, but before she could another blast of energy struck her and she screamed with the pain of it. She gasped and sent the message, erecting a shield that was blasted apart by Sinisters energy blast. She felt Scott's anxiety and felt his rage growing. He was coming, everything would be okay. Then she heard Emma's reply.  
We can't Jean; we're already fighting an External and a Prelate here.  
Jeans hope faded.  
------------------ ------------  
"A pity, I had hoped for more sport."  
Archanfel stood over Magneto's prone body. Polaris stood next to him.  
"You may leave Polaris, I am sure there is need of your assistance on the battlefield."  
Polaris turned and left.  
"Ah Magnus, I told you once that our battle was not over. Now it is."  
Archanfel turned and began walking away.  
"Hold External. You've not faced me yet."  
Archanfel turned and suddenly flew backwards as a highly intense sound wave smashed into him.  
"Me name is Sean Cassidy, but ye c'n call me Banshee."  
Polaris saw her adoptive father in danger and hurried back. A massive magnetic blast hit Banshee, who flew back and slammed into the wall. Before he could recover, another blast of energy hit him. Archanfel reloaded his gun and strode angrily towards Banshee.  
"This is the last mistake you shall ever make worm."  
He pointed his gun at Banshee's head.  
"No!"  
Another magnetic blast came and slammed into Archanfel, knocking him back.  
"You're wrong Archanfel, our battle is not ended."  
Polaris powered up another blast, but Magneto cancelled it out with one of his own, oppositely charged.  
Banshee's sonic scream knocked Archanfel back again. Archanfel stumbled forward relentlessly, powering up another vortex, and shooting to keep Magneto from canceling it. Polaris used their distraction and hit Banshee with a powerful blast. Banshee smashed into the wall again and lay still.  
Magneto looked at Polaris in surprise.  
"I can feel your magnetic pulses child. and if I can feel them I can use them."  
Suddenly Polaris felt magnetic energy leave her body, siphoning off into Magneto's.  
She gasped, but couldn't stop the flow. Magneto powered up a massive blast and shot it towards Archanfel and his vortex.  
  
The blast smashed through the vortex and hit Archanfel straight on his chest. He fell back under the assault. Magneto again used Polaris's magnetic power to feed his own blasts and strike at Archanfel.  
"Ha, you attempted to use your Prelate's powers against me. I however can use her much more efficiently. It is time to die Archanfel. Perhaps you were right, it is ended."  
"Never!"  
Archanfel leapt through the air hurling his gun before him, which exploded as it was hit be the magnetic blast. Archanfel landed on Magneto and punched him. Magneto smashed into the wall because of the force of it.  
"You. will. never. win!" Archanfel hit Magneto repeatedly about the face, punctuating every word with a punch. Magneto frantically erected a Magnetic shield to force the enraged External off him. The shield forced him back, but Archanfel wasn't deterred. He raised his hands and began making a vortex, pumping more and more energy into it. The vortex grew, until it was nearly as big as Archanfel. In turn Archanfel seemed to diminish.  
"Fool mutant what are you doing?"  
Magneto tried to shatter the vortex, but the magnetic energy he hit it with seemed to have no effect.  
"If I'm going down, I'm going to take you with me."  
Magneto's eyes widened and he gathered as much power into himself in a final desparate move to stop the insane External from completing his plan.  
The side of the Tower exploded, the shudders knocking every one of their feet. Havok stumbled and fell, his eyes swung to the platform below him which had disappeared in a blinding explosion. Archanfel and Polaris were there. Havok cried out in anger.  
The mutants and X-men fighting on the ground outside felt the shockwaves course through the ground, and saw the explosion tear a massive hole in the side of the Tower.  
The X-men fighting Exodus felt it, the reverberations knocking them to the ground, the explosion even breaking apart the floor they were on sending Exodus falling to the floor below, along with Emma and Nightcrawler. The X- men fighting Sinister and Candra felt it, as the entire laboratory shook with the after effects. Cyclops on the lift to the bottom floor felt it. Sammael sitting in the control room felt the reverberations.  
Even Apocalypse in his chambers felt the force of the explosion. He walked over to his 'projects' to make sure they were intact. It was irritating, these explosions. There had been far too many of them this past week. His Externals should have been able to handle it. He would have to get in the middle of the battle himself. Apocalypse walked over to the door and opened it. He took one last glance back at the four chambers. Then he keyed in the floor of the control room. HE would teach the rebels who was the master of the Tower.  
------------------ ------------  
Cyclops stumbled to his feet. The explosion had caught the lift going down, and it was stuck on a floor. Cyclops opened the door using his optic blasts and walked out. The floor was dark, and there was only a flickering light up ahead to provide illumination. Cyclops walked forward warily. Something was down here. He looked up in surprise as he thought he saw a shadow move across the ceiling. He shook his head. It couldn't have been a shadow. Suddenly something struck him from behind and he stumbled forward. He turned only to find nothing there. He walked forward to where the light was, keeping his guard up. The number 5 was written on the walls. So this was floor 5. Good, that meant that he only had to go down a few more floors. As soon as he dealt with the hidden menace.  
Cyclops moved forward, and this time he was sure. He could hear something moving behind him. He tensed for the blow. As soon as he heard the rush of air he swirled around, his gauntlets glowing red. The blast caught Dark Beast flush on the chest. He flew back through the air landing in a heap on the ground.  
"You!?!?! I thought I had finished you off in the lab!"  
Dark Beast rose slowly, the sound of his breathing harsh.  
"I am not that easy to take down, High Prelate," the Beast of the Dark Tower wheezed through teeth, "and for what you have done to me I shall make you suffer for all of your remaining life. I shall make you plead for the release of death, but I shall not grant it to you. I shall hurt you through which you cherish most. Mark me High Prelate."  
Cyclops brows lowered and he pointed his gauntlets at Dark Beast.  
"I'm done with you Dark Beast."  
The beam of red arced out of his gauntlet but Dark Beast was gone.  
"Where are you?"  
Cyclops looked around to no avail. Dark Beast was gone.  
He hurried onwards. There was no time to waste. Dark Beast meant to harm Jean, of that he was sure.  
------------------ ------------  
Exodus got up from the ground, shaking off the dust and rubble on him. He was not badly hurt by the fall, though he looked around to see what had become of the others. The explosion had not hurt him, but it had sapped his energy. He needed to refresh himself by feeding on the life force of the others. Rumik jumped down, with Psylocke coming from behind. Emma lifted herself off the ground a few feet behind Exodus. Nightcrawler bamfed out of thin air, a few feet ahead of Rumik and Psylocke. Exodus readied himself for any attack. He only needed one of them to get close enough to sap that one of his or her life energy. Psylocke and Rumik were battling it out on the ground ahead of him. Rumik was no match for Psylocke in hand to hand combat, that was for sure. Exodus strode forward. He would use Psylocke. Suddenly Nightcrawler was in front of him. A rotten stench hit him just as Nightcrawler lashed out at him with his sword. Exodus gritted his teeth against the pain as the blade slashed through his armor and pierced his left bicep. He knocked the elf-like mutant back with a telekinetic blast. Then he walked on, less confidently.  
"No! Betsy watch out, means to drain you."  
Exodus saw Psylocke turn to look at him in shock.  
Psylocke saw the advancing Exodus. What did Emma mean drain her? She created a psi-blade and held it in front of her, crouching, keeping an eye on Rumik as well.  
Suddenly she felt it; Exodus was draining her of her energy. Her eyes opened wide.  
"No!" Emma was there suddenly, smashing into the External. She hit him with a rapid succession of psychic blasts. Emma was not about to let this monster get his hands on any of her friends.  
Exodus grabbed Emma in his hands. "Fine then, you shall do as well as her."  
Emma shuddered in his grasp, and then began to go limp, as Exodus seemed to grow bigger.  
"Helena, help me! Can't you see he's evil? I know there's good in your heart. Help me save my friend."  
Rumik looked hesitant. Psylocke knew she wasn't going to get across to her friend in time to save Emma.  
"Leave her alone!"  
Psylocke jumped on the large mutants back and plunged her psi-dagger into his back.  
Exodus reared back in pain, and reached behind and grabbed Psylocke.  
"Pitiful little mutant!"  
He crushed her to him and began to feed off her energy.  
"Mein Gott! Stay away from her External! Prelate you must help her."  
Rumik saw Nightcrawler run towards Exodus only to be knocked away. She saw her friend screaming in Exodus's hands. Something inside her snapped and she spread her arms wide.  
"NO!"  
Exodus was flung into the air, and slammed into the wall. Exodus rose to his feet.  
"Helena! What are you doing?"  
"Coming to my senses vampire."  
Rumik knocked him down again. The others rose as well, Emma hitting him with her psychic blasts, Psylocke and Nightcrawler slashing at him with their swords, while Rumik hurled rubble at him.  
Exodus backed away from the attack, knowing he was outmatched and that he had not enough energy to fight all of them.  
He slammed all of them back with an energy blast, which gave him a moment of respite. He used it to jump onto rocks and haul himself onto the top floor.  
"We shall continue this fight later rebels."  
Saying so he disappeared.  
Psylocke fell to her knees on the ground, feeling extremely weak.  
"Oh God, Betsy, I'm sorry I took so long to come to my senses. I have given him my mind so freely for so long, that it was difficult in reclaiming it."  
Emma touched her gently on the shoulder.  
"It's okay. I know how difficult it is to love an enemy."  
Emma glanced bitterly at where Exodus had disappeared. Rumik looked up at Emma in surprise.  
  
"Fro now though, I think we should get out of here. No telling what else may happen. In any case, the other team sent a distress call, that's where Cyclops went."  
Rumik frowned.  
"The High Prelate... Scott is with you now?"  
Psylocke and Emma answered at the same time:  
"Yes."  
"Not really."  
They frowned at each other, then Emma continued.  
"No, he isn't, not really. We don't trust him really, except for Betsy and Jean, that's Jean Grey, Phoenix."  
Rumik frowned further.  
"He's smart, tactically brilliant, but he's also honest and not a fool. He wouldn't have risked the Tower on a plan that makes him pretend to be a reb- an X-man. I think he's telling the truth, he's with you."  
She grimaced then, "I don't know if he'll trust me either. He'll probably think I'm a sort of last ditch plan."  
Psylocke smiled, "Don't worry Helena, I'll take care of that."  
------------------ ------------  
Sammael stood by the control panel watching what was going on below him. The destruction had caught him unawares. It had confused the Tower forces, so that what should have been a clear victory was turning into a defeat. He would have to go out there himself soon. Where was Apocalypse? That was another thing he wondered. He should have come down by now. He heard the sound of booted feet behind the door. He turned half in surprise; Apocalypse had a private lift down to the room itself. Suddenly the wall smashed inwards and a hulking red figure stood there.  
"What the hell? The Juggernaut? What the hell are you doing here?"  
The massive man didn't answer instead he roared and began charging him. Sammael did what any sane would have done in his position; he stepped neatly to the side. The massive mutant slammed into the wall with the force of a hundred eighteen wheel trucks, going through as if it were nothing but flimsy tissue paper. The Juggernaut stopped his charge a few meters down the hall on the other side of the wall.  
"No offense intended Mr. Sammael, but we getting paid to take you and your brethren out. Sorry laddie but that's the way it is."  
Sammael looked at the smaller man in the black trench coat.  
"And you are?"  
"Me name's Tom Cassidy, "Black' Tom Cassidy."  
"Ah." With that Sammael blasted him into another man behind him, also in a trench coat. The others with him began to spread out, Toad jumping to one side, Blob moving to the other. Sammael leapt into the air to avoid Juggernaut, who barreled into Blob, who fell back onto the ground. Sammael sent a massive beam of energy into Juggernauts back, sending the massive man sprawling onto Blob.  
"It is unfortunate for you that I am in the mood to destroy something. You will do nicely."  
Before Sammael could do anything, Toad whipped his tongue out and around his hand.  
"Eh?"  
Toad sucked it back, and Sammael found himself being pulled into Toad, who let go of him and kicked him with his powerful legs. Sammael stumbled back a few steps.  
"Die you impudent little mutant."  
A blade came out of the front of Sammaels gauntlets.  
"This is adamantium, the hardest metal known to the world." He slashed at toad, cutting the front of his armor as if it were paper. He swung again, but Toad had jumped back, and stood a few meters down the room, clutching his bleeding chest.  
Sammael had not paid enough attention and saw Juggernaut an instant before he smashed into him, sending Sammael flying into the wall, where he became imbedded. The behemoth mutant ran forward and punched him three times, before Sammael could recover. Sammael slashed at Juggernaut, who fell back bellowing in rage, clutching a bleeding shoulder. Sammael pulled himself out of the wall. He levitated in the air.  
"Enough."  
Energy crackled in his hands for an instant before it struck all of Juggernaut team. All of them fell except Juggernaut who got up moving steadily towards Sammael. Suddenly Sammael saw Juggernaut run towards him. He jumped in the air, only to find another Juggernaut waiting when he landed on the other side of the room. Before he had time to comprehend what happened he was flying through the air courtesy of a punch from Juggernaut. Juggernaut smashed him again, and then Blob was flying through the air, landing on Sammael with enough power to knock all the breath out of him. Before Sammael could regain control of his reeling mind Juggernaut had hit him again. The entire team grouped around Sammael hurling attacks at him, Mastermind confusing Sammael so that he never knew where an attack came from.  
In all the commotion no one heard the arrival of a lift, or the opening of a secret door in the wall. Apocalypse strode out.  
"Ah, I see the attack has pressed into the control room even. The Externals are truly a uselessly incompetent lot."  
He spread his hands sending all the mutants attacking Sammael flying.  
  
Sammael arose from the ground.  
"Master, you have arrived in time, I was being overwhelmed, somehow they have managed to confuse me as to where the next attack is coming from."  
Apocalypse smiled at the other mutants.  
"Ah, Mastermind, that would be your doing. You are a truly accomplished team if you managed to take down Sammael. No matter now though, you all shall die."  
His eyes flashed and suddenly Mastermind fell, gripping his head and screaming.  
"Sammael you should know this by now, always take down the mutants with mental abilities first." The next to fall was 'Black' Tom Cassidy. Then Toad went flying, followed by Blob.  
"Now for you, Cain Marko. You have damaged my control room quite a bit. Tell the other Externals not to try this again, it is most annoying. If they wish to defeat my Externals, they should come to fight themselves."  
Juggernaut was not the brightest mutant, but he wasn't completely stupid either. He saw that there was no way he would be winning this battle. He ran to 'Black' Tom Cassidy's body and slinging it over his shoulder rammed through the wall and jumped down the side of the Tower.  
Sammael moved to the hole in the wall, but the Juggernaut had disappeared in the dense fighting below.  
"Forget him for now; it is time to take control of this situation again."  
Apocalypse pressed a button and a ramp extended out of the wall. Apocalypse walked out onto the ramp.  
"His voice amplified and he spoke.  
"Foolish rebels. You should never have attempted this attack, now you leave me no choice but to see you destroyed."  
The battle slowed down as all the mutants looked up towards Apocalypse.  
"For attacking this Tower you have sealed your doom. Kill-droids finish them."  
Suddenly the top most walls of the Tower seemed to come alive, as the Kill- droids, super-charged Infinites, came alive.  
A hundred of them rained down on the battlefield, weapons drawn and firing. The tide had turned; the X-men could not win against these killer creations, not in the weary state they were in. Apocalypse began to laugh.  
------------------ ------------  
Cyclops blasted the door open with his optic beams. Chaos faced him. Weapon X and Sabretooth were engaged in a brutal battle in the corner of the room, both bleeding profusely, neither giving up the fight. Candra was beating up Rogue in a room ahead, where in the background Gambit hung from the wall, shackled to it by strips of metal. Quicksilver lay near the door of the other room, near him was Shadowcat. Sinister and Phoenix were fighting in the centre of the room, Sinister standing tall over Phoenix, preparing a final energy blast.  
"NO!"  
Three beams of energy came from Cyclops, one from his visor, two from the gauntlets. All three struck Sinister in the chest, who went flying back into the room where Gambit was. Sinister fell to the ground and lay still, his chest burned badly and his flesh was burning.  
Cyclops bent and cradled Phoenix in his arms.  
"Jean, are you all right?"  
She smiled weakly at him.  
He heard laughter from behind and turned only to find feet smashing into his face.  
"We meet again High Prelate."  
Cyclops rolled back, and got up into a fighting position.  
Dark Beast smiled and bent down and grabbed Phoenix.  
"Ah such a beautiful woman she is. I highly applaud your choice High Prelate. A true pity I must destroy her."  
Cyclops began to power up.  
"Ah, ah, ah, High Prelate. You try to blast me and I kill her on the spot."  
Cyclops lowered his visor and he put his fists down, but he kept himself ready for any opening.  
"My master has arrived and the rebel forces are being defeated. Soon there will be no more rebels. I shall now destroy Miss Grey's soul High Prelate, to make you suffer for ever."  
Cyclops clenched his teeth. Phoenix had begun to tremble in Dark Beasts grasp. She had suffered too much because of him. His mind ran through as many possibilities as it could, any chance that he could stop Dark Beast from killing or doing worse to Phoenix.  
  
"Jeannie!"  
Weapon X suddenly darted into the scene, his claws out, running for Dark Beast, Sabretooth lying in a bloody heap behind him. The mad mutant turned to face the new threat and Cyclops saw his chance. He narrowly opened his visor and shot an intense, thin beam at Dark Beast. The Beast leaped as though stung and Cyclops sent Phoenix the message. Keep him in the air Jean. Phoenix nodded and held him in the air using her Telekinesis. Dark Beast struggled, but to no avail.  
  
Phoenix was pissed, and she took out her rage on him.  
  
Dark Beast slammed into the ceiling, then came whizzing down to the floor, slamming into the floor and then heading back for the ceiling. Phoenix smashed him up and down ten times, before finally dropping him. Dark Beast fell on the ground and lay still.  
Phoenix then dropped to the floor, unconscious, due to pain and weariness. Cyclops and Weapon X both bent next to her body.  
Cyclops looked up at him, "Thank you Weapon X. I am in your debt."  
  
Weapon X gazed at him for a few moments, then nodded, "No debt Cyclops, take it as payment of my debt to you, for trying to save Jean earlier." He got up and walked towards Sabretooths body, then hesitated. He turned his head and looked directly at Cyclops, "Take care of her Cyke; she's a very special person."  
Cyclops nodded at the mutant, then turned back to Phoenix.  
Candra stepped over Rogues body and walked up to Gambits body strapped to the wall. She reached up and stroked his cheek.  
"You are a very interesting mutant. I don't know what Sinister wants with you, but you could ally yourself with me. I would give you many things; teach you much about war and pleasure. I am drawn to you, Cajun, and I am curious as to why you have this effect on me. Even twelve years ago, or was it thirteen? I cannot remember the date exactly but I can remember the events as though it were yesterday. A young mutant who took down a Prelate, and even somehow persuaded me to let him go. I would know what makes you tick Gambit."  
Gambit looked up at her then, "Who is Gambit to say no to a lady, eh chere?"  
Candra stepped back startled, she had not thought he would be awake. She was drawn by his eyes, as she had been years ago. Her face drew closer to his and her breathing became harsher. Her lips met his softly. Suddenly something struck Candra across her head, and all she saw was blackness.  
"My t'anks Kitty-cat." Gambit smiled; his empathy still worked on Candra.  
Shadowcat smiled at him as she unstrapped him from the wall, "My pleasure Cajun, wouldn't want anyone to be kissed by scum like her."  
Gambit bent down next to Rogue and picked her up gently.  
'Gumbo, hurry up! We gotta get goin'. Apocalypse's come to this battle, and the others aren't going to hold out much longer against his killer robots. Moira just messaged me. The other team is on its way, we better get out of here too."  
"Gambit is comin' mon ami." Shadowcat and Quicksilver took Rogue from him and carried her out. Gambit went and retrieved his duster and his staff, as well as his pack of cards. The other filed out of the room. Gambit was surprised to see Cyclops carrying Phoenix, helped by Weapon X.  
Gambit scratched his head in puzzlement. *Gambit, either Sinister made you crazier than you thought, or everyone else is.* He began walking towards the door.  
"You're not going anywhere Mr. Lebeau."  
Sinister was up, and coming forward.  
"Sinister. all dose years ago, you made a very bad mistake. You started a game wit' th' lit'le Gambler, and everybody in de area knew dat Remy Lebeau always has a better hand, no matter how the cards are dealt. Dat was your first mistake; your second was killing Belladonna Boudreaux. Dat mon ami, you should not have done."  
Sinister smiled, then extended his hands. Gambit wasn't idle though; he jumped over Sinister and threw three cards towards him. Sinister ducked and they went over his head.  
"You missed Lebeau, and now you're mine."  
Gambit smiled, "Who says Gambit missed?"  
The wall behind Sinister exploded, and Sinister fell to the ground. Behind Gambit appeared Shadowcat and Weapon X.  
  
"You've been outplayed Sinister. I dealt de cards this round, and de dealer wins."  
Sinister smiled then, "Not quite outplayed Lebeau, I still have a 'card' up my 'sleeve'." He took out a small device and pressed a button. Suddenly he was surrounded by an aura, and disappeared with a flash of light.  
"What de hell jus' happened?"  
Shadowcat moved forward and examined the device.  
"It's a miniature transporter. He must have preset the co-ordinates of where he wanted to go, and gone there. We can't use it now. He's escaped."  
They turned to where Candra's body had been but she was gone as well.  
  
"They've both escaped."  
The three X-men walked out.  
------------------ ------------  
Magneto got up from the ground. He had used the last of his strength to erect a shield before the nova killed him, Banshee and Polaris. They had been thrown far, and the shield had dissolved in mid air. He looked around. Polaris was gone; however she had not taken him anywhere. He looked around slowly, and saw Banshee struggling to his feet a bit ahead. He smiled slightly. Archanfel was dead, that was at least a plus point. He rose and began walking towards the gargantuan hover craft up ahead. Banshee was coming towards him, and a bit behind him came Moira with some people. Why were they shouting? Magneto stumbled forward, then fell to the ground. Why was he so weak? *I am Magneto, nothing can stop me, nothing must stop me.* Magneto slipped away into unconsciousness.  
The others raced down the hallways. They needed to get out of here. Cyclops ran ahead, carving a way out for them. Suddenly the door in front exploded. They shied back from the explosion.  
  
Out of the dust leapt four robots with four hands each. Every hand was holding a blaster.  
"No! Kill-droids! Duck!" Cyclops shouted and then fell to the floor. The others did the same, falling to the ground, just as the droids opened fire. Suddenly a great wind rose and all of them were swept forward, two of them electrocuted by lightning.  
"Begone, foul machine."  
Storm strode forward.  
"I see you have managed to capture the High Prelate. I shall bind him."  
"No. He's with us Storm."  
Storm looked at Weapon X in surprise.  
"We already have a Prelate on our side, now him too?"  
Weapon X's eyes narrowed, "What Prelate?"  
"Rumik. Betsy even vouched for her; apparently they're old friends. She helped them take down Exodus."  
"Where did the killer robots come from?" Shadowcat queried.  
"Apocalypse sent them. Now hurry up and come, we can't wait any longer."  
The team moved as one across the battlefield, in a massive retreat before Apocalypse's forces. The kill-droids followed, but they were too late. Weapon X jumped aboard as the last X-man on the hovercraft, and the hovercraft changed shape. The sides opened up and wings extended outwards. The entire craft became a massive jet, and Moira at the controls set the course for Muir Isle. The jet hovered for a second, and then went straight up as the downward pointed rockets ignited. The rockets turned till they were horizontal and the jet streaked away into the air, going into stealth mode a few miles ahead. The X-men had escaped.  
========================================  
  
Authors note: Agghh, took me a long time to write this chapter. Nice and long. Oh yeah, and What Magneto says about feeling Polaris power. hehehe blatantly taken from a comic, One of the Apocalypse the twelve ones. Anyway. Only the Epilogue left. Will update soon. 


	10. Epilogue

Ahh, I'm finally free from all the stuff I needed to do. Gave my SAT's, sent my apps, gave my exams, and am now relaxing before another round of exams. Sorry this took so long to upload.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-men.  
  
Epilogue: After the Dust Settles  
  
It was quiet in the infirmary on the jet. There were ten beds in the infirmary and all of them had bodies in them. Tables and other furniture had been used to make substitutes for the beds. There had been too many wounded, and too many good mutants had died. None of the X-men themselves had died, or had any Roulette members. However, many of the human rebels had died, and many mutants from Muir Isle had also perished in combat. Marrow and Magneto were among the most severely wounded X-men. Marrow had been shot by a kill-droid point blank. It was a miracle she had survived, but her armor had been nearly burnt away. She was also in a coma. Magneto lay in bed; his chest covered in swabs, Rogue sitting next to him. There was no body else in the infirmary except for a few nurses who had been needed. The only other X-man in the room was Storm. She stood by Marrow, who was like a younger sister to her.  
  
"Why do you look so sad Rogue?"  
  
Rogue looked up startled. Magneto was awake.  
  
"Erik! You're awake. Ah was afraid that you maght also have gawn into a coma."  
  
"Who's in a coma?"  
  
"Marrow."  
  
Magneto's face grew worried.  
  
"It's all raght sugah; she'll be all raght, least that's what Moira said."  
  
"What happened in the battle Rogue, after my fight with Archanfel, I have no idea what happened."  
  
"We. lost."  
  
"We lost? How? When I was knocked down, we were winning."  
  
"Yeah, once Apocalypse showed, everything went to pieces."  
  
"Apocalypse also took part in the battle?"  
  
"No, he just sent out these killer droids, over a hundred ah think, which completely obliterated our side. Even with two of theirs helping us."  
  
"Damn, but at least we took a chunk out of their resources. We may have lost the battle, but the war is far from over."  
  
"That, lover, is one heck of a clichéd line."  
  
"You mentioned two who helped you?"  
  
"Yeah, the Prelate Rumik."  
  
"Ah, Betsy's friend. and the other?"  
  
A shadow crossed over Rogues face, "The other is the High Prelate, Cyclops."  
  
Magneto was completely taken aback.  
  
"Cyclops!?! HE turned?"  
  
"Apparently he's in love with Jean, and she with him."  
  
If anything Magneto was even more flabbergasted than before.  
  
"Only Jean and Betsy trust him though, and Logan gives his approval."  
  
"Logan gives his approval? I would have expected him to have killed Cyclops by now. this situation is extremely. delicate. There will be those out for his blood. He has committed countless crimes, for which he must stand trial."  
  
Rogue looked at her husband, "Ah think he wants to join us."  
  
"Join us? Impossible, the man cannot be trusted. It is no secret that the High Prelate is one of the most tactically brilliant mutants. Even Xavier was out-maneuvered by him. NO, he cannot be part of the X-men."  
  
Rogue patted Magneto's head.  
  
"Hush now darlin', don't get yoahself all worked up. You need ta rest."  
  
"There's one more thing."  
  
Erik looked at her quizzically as she hesitated.  
  
"When the tests were all done, Moira found somethang strange. Erik. Ah'm pregnant."  
  
Erik looked at her in surprise. then slowly growing joy.  
  
"Moira said Ah've been pregnant for a l'il over a month now."  
  
Erik looked at her in shock and worry now, "A month, but with all the stress, and all the battles. no more. Marie you're staying put from now on." Erik's voice was firm, yet loving.  
  
"Whatevah ya'll say dahlin."  
  
Rogue walked out of the room after convincing Magneto to go to sleep. As she walked out Storm fell in step with her.  
  
"Congratulations Marie, I am extremely happy with your news. A new life, by the goddess it is a miracle." Ororo hugged her gently. They walked on for a while in companionable silence.  
  
"I must say I have to agree with Erik though. I cannot trust the man. Even though Jean trusts him, he shall have to earn my trust. I also do not trust Rumik, no matter what Betsy says."  
  
Rogue looked troubled, "Ah know what you mean Storm, but ah'll say one thing. Jean loves him, utterly and irrevocably, and he seems to have feelings for her. I don't trust him fully mahself, but we cain't ignore the fact that he did risk his life to save her, and us. If not for him Sinister and Candra would have won. As for Rumik, well, she saved the others from Exodus, and that's also pure truth. Ah dunno girl, if this is a plan of Cyclops's, it's a maghty stupid one." Storm frowned in thought, then answered Rogue.  
  
"Whatever our feelings on the matter, they can wait till we reach Muir Isle. Once there, we can sort out our problems as a team. For now let's talk about your child. What are you going to call it? We must make some clothes for it."  
  
------------------ ------------  
  
Apocalypse strode through the Tower. The guards around him bowed low in obeisance. He walked towards the door that led to where the Towers forces were assembled. It opened for him and he walked down the room, as all the people in the room bowed to him. He walked up the dais, and strode to the front of it. The Externals were lined up in front of him, on a slightly lower platform, and a bit below that stood the Prelates. The guards and mutant units were arranged in two groups in the hall, guards on Apocalypse's right, and units on his left. The lines of commander and Uber- Leutnants stood before them.  
  
"Forces of the Tower, you may rise. The events of today have shown us two things. One, the rebels have strength and they managed to strike us a great blow. I am extremely disappointed in all of you, especially the Externals and Prelates. Because of your failings, one of the Externals' Archanfel has been killed, and two of the Prelates, one the High Prelate himself, have turned traitor. I am done staying behind in the shadows. From now on I shall head the charge, with you lot. I am going to recall all the units and forces I have sent out in my world, leaving the bare minimum needed to oversee any area. The rebels believe they have weakened us extremely but they have not. I shall crush them with my forces. The second thing, learnt by the traitorous actions is that none are to be trusted. Dark Beast!"  
  
The entire assemblage flinched at his sudden shout. Out of the darkness behind a figure came, limping, to the front of the room.  
  
"Dr. McCoy has agreed to conduct a massive psychological scan on all assembled here, including the Prelates. The Externals shall be scanned by me personally. Externals you are to join me in your hall, the rest of you are dismissed."  
  
The Externals assembled in their hall, awaiting Apocalypse. The door leading to his personal quarters opened. Apocalypse came out and went and sat on a throne elevated above and behind where the Externals usually sat.  
  
"I repeat what I said in the hall below. I am disappointed with all of you, including that dead Archanfel. He was a fool, blinded by vengeance. He destroyed himself in order to kill his greatest enemy, and caused the destruction of a great part of my Tower. Had he survived I would have killed him myself. If not for my timely arrival the Tower would have fallen to the rebels. You are all pathetic, useless, weak!"  
  
The Externals flinched, but Apocalypse did not do anything further. He sat and stared at them.  
  
"However, it is lucky for you that I already have a plan in motion, one that will rid me of all of my enemies once and for all."  
  
Apocalypse stared at all the Externals without expression. Even Sammael looked away from his gaze. Apocalypse smiled, yes, the Externals understood that by enemies he meant all of his enemies, not just the rebels.  
  
X======================================================X  
  
HAHAHa. Tis done. HOHOHO. Okay. Anyway. Now that this is over, I'm going to mass post my other fics. Part of this is almost done, and I'm gonna post it daily if possible. I'll see after that. Three other fics coming this way as well. Hope you all like 'em.  
  
Plus, A BIG BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STUFF!!! I'm not writing for the reviews, but I get deliriously happy when someone does review. 


End file.
